Silence never betrays you
by airedalegirl1
Summary: An fortunate coincidence is all that keeps Bella from her fate. Can she do as Alice asks or will it be too difficult to find Jasper even with the help of his friends? Will she fall in love with the enigmatic Darius or will Jasper capture her heart? Will the Cullens be able to keep her secret? So many difficult questions to be answered and no easy answers to be found.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Bella

I was in shock, it had all happened so fast, Alice was dead, Edward was taken by the Volturi, and I was on the run. I had thought my life was over when Edward and the family left without a word leaving behind a shell. I walked, I talked, I even functioned robotically but where my heart had been was only a black hole that sucked the light from my world leaving me in a cold dark place with only echoes of the past for company. Jake had tried to help, his love had warmed the cold dark sterility but it was only a watery glimmer which could never bring me back to life. He was willing to take all that I could give him but I knew it wasn't enough, it wouldn't be fair and I loved him enough not to let him waste his life on what was left of Bella Swan. So I ran, away from Forks, from my parents, and from him.

I spent my time living on the edges of society trying to avoid the search for me that must be going on. Life on the streets was hard but then I felt very little as I survived one day at a time. With a constant wariness and a hell of a lot of good luck I managed to avoid the drugs and the abusive relationships a lot of the girls endured purely to give them a little security from the rest of the hostile world they lived in. I'd had a couple of close shaves but having known the far more dangerous world that existed around us I had lost my fear. I knew there was nothing out there that could hurt me worse than I'd already been hurt.

My heart no longer beat but ached and my body was cold and unfeeling but I was determined and willing to fight for the little Edward had left me so I got myself a knife and only once had I been forced to use it. I'd been followed by a young homeless guy who had attacked other girls who slept on the streets. He was notorious for his brutality putting more than one of the girls in the hospital but he chose the wrong target this time. As he knocked me to the ground in an alleyway trying to rip my clothes off I got my knife and stabbed him in the groin three times before struggling from beneath him and running away, my own clothes and hands covered in his blood. I made straight for a small culvert and washed myself as best I could before changing into my only spare set of clothes and packing the washed ones, still wet, back in my rucksack and hitch hiked out of town. I had been heading steadily east and I had no idea why except that it seemed as good a direction as any.

I spent my time watching out for more vampires thinking that if I could see another it would prove I hadn't dreamed the whole thing. They wouldn't be easy to spot but surely I should catch sight of one moving among the street people as I was. After all we were easy prey for the nomads who lived on human blood. No one noticed a few street people disappear, they were invisible anyway, but although I listened out for stories of the missing I didn't hear anything that stirred my interest and I began to truly believe that it had been a wonderful dream with a nightmare ending. Sometimes I wondered what was happening back in Forks with my dad and in Jacksonville with Renee. Did they still miss me? Still wonder where I was and what I was doing? I hoped not, ruining my own life was enough, I didn't want to ruin theirs too.

I was almost in Chicago before I saw my first vampire, standing at an intersection and looking around as if testing the air for a certain scent. I recognised him from the unnatural stillness as he stood, the pale alabaster skin and the sun glasses hiding his strange coloured eyes, either golden or red depending on his diet. Was he looking for someone in particular? His head whipped round and as I followed his gaze my mouth went dry. I recognised the slight figure walking into a mall across the street, Alice Cullen! I watched as he strode across the street following her and I in turn followed him hoping the mall security wouldn't refuse me entry. I looked clean and tidy having used a rest stop and spending a little of my precious money on a new set of clothes and a hot meal. Once inside it took me a few minutes to locate them, Alice was going into the changing rooms with a selection of clothes over her arm but at first I couldn't see her pursuer. Grabbing the nearest thing I followed her seeing the male vampire at last, watching from the concealment of a wide pillar. Once inside I whispered her name and a curtain was pulled hurriedly back, a slim white arm grabbed me and pulled me into her cubicle,

"Bella? You're alive! I didn't see you, I don't see you at all that's why I thought you were really dead. What are you doing here? Don't you know how dangerous it is? Of course you don't, why should you!"

"Alice, of course I'm alive, what are you talking about? What danger? And why are you being tailed by another vampire?"

Her eyes widened in shock,

"Being followed? No, I didn't see that. Did you recognise who it was?"

"I don't know except he's a vampire. He was looking for you outside in the street. What's going on? Why didn't you see him coming and where are the others?"

She pulled me down on the bench beside her and looked at me critically,

"You weren't murdered, you ran away. From Forks, from Charlie?"

"Murdered? No why would you think that? Yes I ran away a year or more ago but that's not important, what about you? What's going on?"

"It's a Volturi guard. They are looking for us because of you."

"Me?"

"Yes Edward asked them to kill him because he couldn't bear to live without you. I told him not to tell Aro about you but he wouldn't listen. Since when did he ever listen to any if us! Since then Aro's had the guard searching for us, we're all under sentence of death for allowing you in on our secret and not turning you. Death or join the guard that's the choice."

"All of you?"

"Yes. Carlisle and Esme tried to talk us into moving to Italy as a way of staying alive. They went with Rose and Emmett. Edward was already there and they wouldn't let him leave. He refused to work for the Volturi so Aro has him a prisoner under sentence of death but he's reluctant to kill him and lose his gift."

"But you and Jasper ran?"

"Jasper and I parted before we heard the news. Edward didn't go to the Volturi straight away. He went into seclusion after hearing the news that you'd been killed. They found your blood stained and torn clothes and a lot of your hair in the forest about three months after you went missing and took you for the victim of a serial killer they'd been hunting. He always left the clothes and hair behind as a signature. Edward thought, like your father and everyone else, that you were dead. What happened Bella?"

"I ran away and in the woods I tripped over and gashed my thigh on a branch that was sticking up like a spear. I changed my clothes because they were bloody and ripped my tee-shirt to make a bandage. While I waited for the gash to stop bleeding I cut my hair short with a pair of scissors. I'd planned on doing it when I got to a rest room, I didn't want to be seen anywhere near Forks once I changed my appearance but I had to rest a while so I decided to do it while I waited. That gash really slowed me down, I had to hide out in a truck headed east, I snuck in among the pigs, it wasn't pleasant but it was warm and gave my leg chance to heal a bit. Then I sneaked back out somewhere in Montana. I've been living on the streets ever since."

"You were lucky, that accident saved you from the Volturi so stay dead Bella. That's why Edward went to Volterra, he felt guilty for leaving you, blamed himself for your death".

"I don't understand why it would bother Edward so much, he left me because he didn't love me, it doesn't make any sense. Anyway where are you living now?"

"I keep moving around but my visions aren't as reliable as they once were, the stress and tension I guess or maybe I feel responsible too, I'm very tired Bella and for a vampire that's a really bad sign."

She stopped talking and gasped putting a hand to her head then grabbed my arm,

"Bella get out of here now. Go to the Palace Motel room ten here's the key. Take my things and the red Camaro parked outside the room. Get away from here and head south to Colorado. Look for a loft apartment, the very top of the building, a grey building in central Boulder. Find Darius, he'll know how to contact Jasper. You have to warn him about Aro, he's the only one who can keep you safe if they find out you are still alive because they'll hunt you down too. Find Jasper and tell him, look after him, you need each other. Go now."

The last was almost a whisper and she pushed me into the opposite changing room stuffing the key and her wallet in my pocket as she did so.

I heard footsteps so I stayed hidden in the cubicle and heard everything. There was a swish of a curtains and a man's low voice.

"Well if it isn't Alice Cullen. I've been looking for you but I thought it would be much harder. You must be slipping. So are you coming with me?..."

"I don't think so Demetri, I don't like Volterra very much."

There was a scuffle then a short silence and a grunt and I presumed she had struggled or fought him because the next thing I heard was a gasp and a quiet muffled scream then I smelled an aromatic smoke, and footsteps moving quickly away as the fire alarm went off. I risked a quick look in Alice's cubicle but all that remained of my friend was a small pile of ash and the perfumed strangely coloured smoke, she was gone. I pulled out the motel key and ran with the rest of the customers who were making hurriedly for the exit, the smell of smoke and the strident alarm scaring them into a run. Outside I pushed my way through the crowds that were appearing as the sirens of the fire engines got closer and made my way towards the motel to which Alice had given me sketchy directions, tears of sorrow at her callous end trickling down my face. Now I knew why it had appeared no one was looking for me, they already thought I was dead, some unknown victim of a serial killer had given me a measure of safety.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Carlisle

When I was summoned to see the brothers I knew it was bad news, either Edward had been executed although I hadn't heard of that or one of the others has been apprehended, Alice or Jasper? Neither seemed likely, after all Jasper was very good at keeping under the radar, even the Volturi radar, he had useful friends, and Alice of course had her sight to keep her safe so what had happened? I was just glad poor Bella was dead or they would have hunted her down and made a meal of her and she was the innocent in all this. I blamed myself for not being stronger and telling Edward to go to Denali and stay there. It would have been the safest and most sensible decision but he talked me into letting him meet Bella and then all our fates were sealed. Rose and Emmett no longer talked to me, they rightly blamed me for their predicament. They hated Volterra and Emmett's duties in the guard but it was the only way they could remain alive now. I knew Esme still had contact with Rose but I hadn't seen or heard from either since we got here. Aro was happy enough that he'd destroyed the Cullen coven and gained us as a result, only Alice and Jasper still eluded his reach. As I walked in I saw the ring on his desk and I knew they had captured Alice, or at least I hoped they'd captured her.

"Sit down Carlisle, make yourself comfortable."

I did as he said noticing the other two exchange a look,

"Edward is still being stubborn and I am fast losing patience with him. All he has to do is agree to stay here voluntarily and help us out if we ask him but he flatly refuses. I'd like you to visit, talk to him again. This might change his mind."

He tossed the ring to me.

"Where is my daughter Aro? I want to see her."

"Unfortunately that will not be possible Carlisle. She like your son has proved extremely stubborn."

"You mean she refused to work for you? Did you really expect her to?"

"Well we will continue to try but you should be more worried about your stubborn son. So please..."

Aro

He went out with Felix and I hoped the thought that his daughter was here too might spur him to greater exertions.

"He's going to find out sometime Aro."

"Really? How Marcus? We could be holding her anywhere. As long as he thinks she is still alive he will behave. After all he wouldn't want to be responsible for her being harmed now would he?"

"That just leaves The Major. Are we any closer to finding him?"

"Alas no Caius. He was warned by one of the others I fear and it will be very difficult to track him down even with Demetri and he is busy on other business, we still need to find the rogue killing humans at will in Spain so The Major will just have to wait. He's going nowhere."

"Except maybe here, if he finds out we killed his mate."

"Ex mate my dear Caius. We know they split up some time ago. An argument over the unfortunate human girl who proved the Cullens downfall."

I could see neither of my brothers was happy that the Major was still at large but what could he do? Even he wasn't stupid enough to bring the fight to us and no one outside these walls knew Alice Cullen was dead. The tracker I had sent to find her had been disposed of so there could be no leak there, and sooner or later Edward Cullen would give in if I had to starve him into submission or face the alternative, death at Felix hands.

Carlisle

Edwards prison cell was very well appointed, he had his books, his music, even a piano to play, but he sat in the window gazing through the bars. He turned when he heard the door open but there was nothing in his eyes but pain. He would never get over Bella's death at the hands of a human killer, the guilt would kill him. It was the driving force behind his refusal to work for Aro. He wanted to be punished for the crime he felt guilty of.

"Carlisle? You here to persuade me to work for Aro? Why wont he accept that I just want to die?"

"You're too valuable to waste in death. Edward I don't want you to die, neither does Esme. Why don't you agree to just try for a while. It may not be as bad as you think. Aro can be a very generous master and he's already said you don't have to change your diet."

"Would you want to live in my place? With the face of the woman you loved and left to a savage death, a death you could have prevented, floating before your eyes without rest? Death is the only way to escape my guilt, I want to die."

"Then nothing I say will change the way you feel and you must stay here until he loses patience and suffer in silence but is it what Bella would have wanted you to do? To punish yourself like this? Somehow I doubt it, she was too kind, too forgiving for that. She would want you to live, to find happiness again I'm sure."

"Are you? And do you think that should make me feel better? Knowing she was the better person? I am the one who should be dead not her."

"Well she is and you are not, so try thinking of those around you as she would have. Think about how she would feel to know you were making the rest of us suffer waiting to hear you are at rest."

I turned and walked out of the room not sure any of my words had sunk in but hoping they might as he sat in silence hour after hour. I really believed the words I had said, Bella would not want his death on her conscience and perhaps he should be thinking about that instead of himself. My son was a very self-centred and arrogant young man and it had taken a human to open my eyes to the fact.

Edward

I knew Carlisle was right, he knew Bella as well as any of us and she wouldn't want me to act this way but living meant accepting I'd been wrong and having that feeling inside me for ever and I wasn't sure I could deal with that. I would rather have the peace of death to be the tragic hero who dies for his wrongdoings although done for the very best of motives. Esmes pain, his pain, were as nothing compared to my own besides how could I make such a change of mind and justify it without making myself look a fool in everyone's eyes or a traitor to my true feelings? I needed a way out of this that left me without a stigma. One my dear brother Emmett and sisters Rose and Alice would take great delight in pointing out. Alice? I wondered where she was now, how far ahead of the trackers she was keeping, if she had found Jasper and they were together again she stood a good chance of staying free. He may be a violent animal but he had all the cunning of such a creature. I had wondered if in fact it had been he who had killed Bella and faked the cause of death, I knew he had been drawn to Bella as I had but she had never noticed him. It is why he and Alice broke up in the first place despite her theory that he felt guilty at the way he had attacked her. Maybe this time he had succeeded with no Emmett to hold him back but I would probably never know the truth. Not now.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Bella

I waited across the street from Alice's motel worried the vampire who had killed her might know of it but as the hours passed and I didn't see him I took a chance and slipped across the road in the evening gloom and hurriedly let myself into the room. It was neat and tidy with no sign Alice had done more than dropped her bags off and gone shopping straight away. I toyed with the idea of having a shower and a few hours sleep in a real bed but it was too dangerous, she'd been tracked here so I grabbed her bags and put them in the trunk of her car, slipping the key quietly into the office before driving off south.

I headed towards Boulder knowing I had a long way to go but I had no other plans and I had promised I would warn Jasper. After a couple of hours I found my eyes getting heavy so I pulled off the main highway and found a cheap motel close by. Renting a room in a false name, Alice had several identities with her, close enough that in this light and this kind of motel I was safe enough especially with cash up front. The room I got was small and moth eaten but it had a shower and the bedding looked clean enough so I showered and climbed wearily into bed putting a chair under the door knob although what I thought that would achieve if I was tracked down by a vampire I had no idea.

I slept fitfully for a few hours unused to a bed then showered again and pulled on clean clothes from Alice's case. The clothes fitted well enough and felt and smelled fresh which was nice for a change then drove on a little more slowly. I didn't want to be stopped by the police because I knew the paperwork I had on me wouldn't hold up to close scrutiny. In this way I made my way towards Boulder, never driving too far in one day and finding second rate motels to sleep in. There was plenty of cash in Alice's pocket book and I paid cash for my room and any meals. It was wonderful to have at least one hot meal a day and a soft bed every night. I spent a few dollars on a couple of outfits from goodwill shops to replace my own, I hated wearing Alice's and I didn't want to spend too much of her money in case I couldn't find this Darius. After all I had no idea how to find Jasper without his help.

When I finally reached Boulder I was so relieved I was physically sick and it was the next day before I could pull myself together long enough to start the search for the building Alice had told me of. If I'd known Darius other name it might help but then perhaps he didn't have another. If he were a nomad then probably not, but then he wouldn't live in a building would he? I wasn't sure if it was stress or sheer exhaustion that was making my thoughts so mixed and muddled. I couldn't get the smell of Alice's pyre out of my nostrils and it made me feel queasy as I walked around down town Boulder looking for the building and remembering Alice's words to me,

" Look for a loft apartment, the very top of the building, a grey building in central Boulder. Find Darius, he'll know how to contact Jasper. You have to warn him about Aro, he's the only one who can keep you safe if they find out you are still alive because they'll hunt you down too. Find Jasper and tell him, look after him, you need each other. Go now."

There were several grey buildings with loft apartments and I wasn't sure which one to try first. I could hardly go wandering in and buzz apartments asking for someone called Darius. That was the quickest way to get the police involved and that I couldn't risk. I spent a few days and nights watching each, looking for anything that might tell me a vampire lived there. Now what would be a clue as to a vampire tenant? At first it seemed hopeless but after a few days I noticed that one of the top loft apartments in one block remained in darkness all night except for an odd flicker. Now it could be that the owner was away and the flickers were security lights of some sort or it could be that the owner liked watching TV in the dark.

The next morning I checked out the parking garage, someone was always willing to let a woman in, the old "I've left my keys inside" worked every time if it was as man. The apartment I was interested in had an old panel van in its parking place which didn't look as if it had been used in some time. I checked the cab through the window, there were no papers, no old cans, or packets, it was pristine inside if dusty and I was sure I was on to something so that evening after I'd eaten I approached the building and went up the steps to the door. I took a few deep breaths to calm myself, crossed my fingers, and buzzed the top apartment.

At first I got no reply and I wondered if I'd been wrong and it was an empty apartment with a security system responsible for the strange flickering lights. Then on the third buzz I heard a voice,

"What? If you're selling I'm not buying"

My mouth went dry and I struggled to speak his name,

"Darius?"

"Who is this? Who do you want?"

Ah, not who? But who is this! I gambled,

"Alice Cullen sent me to find Jasper. I have information for him."

"Who? I have no idea what you are talking about. Go away."

I was terrified he would cut the communication short so I carried on quickly,

"Look, she's dead, Alice is dead, killed by a Volturi tracker and I'm scared. I'm staying at the Eagle Motel, room sixteen. Tell him its Bella Swan and I need to talk to him. Please Darius."

I waited but there was no reply, he wasn't going to speak to me and I couldn't get in so I turned away wondering what I should do next.

Darius

When the intercom went I ignored it, I often got idiots hitting the wrong number or even with the wrong building but this time my caller was persistent so in the end I answered surprised to hear a woman's voice and even more surprised when she spoke my name. What the hell was going on? Very few people knew of me and even fewer where I lived and this wasn't one of those. It was a voice I'd never heard before. Was this a trick of some kind? Had Peter or Garrett set her up? I wondered what she'd say if she knew what she was talking to but then things took a more serious turn when she mentioned a name I was familiar with, Alice Cullen, and then another, one I knew very well if never used it myself, Jasper. Who was this? She gave me her name which meant nothing to me but she seemed to think it would register with The Major.

Curious I checked the feed from the tiny camera I had installed beside the intercom and got a good look at my visitor. at the same time I had tapped her name into my computer and got instant hits. Bella Swan, interesting! According to the news sites she was dead, victim of a serial killer operating in Washington State. Her bloody clothes found close to Forks where the Cullens had lived, curiouser and curiouser! I was being visited by a dead woman, this could be fun! I wondered how long she would wait...longer than I thought and when she turned away I saw her shoulders slump. She looked really depressed and I was tempted to call her back but decided that discretion was safer. I'd do more research before deciding what to do about the walking corpse.


	4. Chapter 4

**Just to let you know I'm going away on Tuesday and posting will be erratic until the end of the month so I'm going to post extra chapters of this story before I go rather than starting another. Please keep reviewing and reading. Thanks Jules x**

Chapter Four

Aro

When Edward asked to speak to me I had to smile, something had changed his mind, I must be careful to mask any thoughts of Alice Cullen. I didn't want him to know she was dead, not yet. My brothers joined me and we waited for him so I warned them to shield their thoughts too. It was a trick we had taken a long time to perfect but it did make life easier and now it was crucial. When he came in he looked strained, as if he'd wrestled with his conscience for a while before coming to a decision.

"Edward I was so glad to hear you wanted to speak to us."

"I've thought long and hard about joining the Volturi and like everyone else I want to live but I can't live in a cage for the rest of mine so it seems I have no choice. I would like the opportunity to research the human who killed Bella Swan while I'm here."

"Why? She's dead and nothing you can do will bring her back. Besides no one knows who was responsible and after all he only did what you should have done Edward. You broke our law by telling her about our world and not changing her. The girl's life was already forfeit."

"I still want to find out who did it."

"This is stupid Aro but if he wants to why not? As long as you don't leave Volterra Edward then go ahead, but when we call on you for duty you drop everything including your pet project and come. Is that clear?"

Edward looked at Marcus as he finished speaking,

"Understood. I give my word not to leave Volterra without your permission. Can I move from my present quarters to something more comfortable and less confined?"

"Yes you may join Carlisle and Esme. Oh and Edward, we will hold them personally responsible if you break your word. You do understand what that means?"

He nodded,

"Yes I understand Caius. Thank you."

Edward left us then and Caius looked at me grimly,

"You know if he finds out Alice is dead he'll tell the others and we will lose all of them?"

"How will he find out except if one of us tells him? No one else knows, besides he will be very careful not to cause us any problems, he is loyal to Carlisle."

"But is Carlisle loyal to us Aro? He makes me uneasy after all he left before."

"This time he knows he cannot leave unless he wants to die and take the rest of his family with him and Carlisle feels deeply for his "children" he wouldn't put their lives in jeopardy. No I think Carlisle will watch Edward for us. Maybe we can find him a mate somewhere, tie him too us even more tightly."

"Such as? Wasn't this human his true mate Aro?"

"Who knows? But she's dead so the bond is broken. Send Heidi to help him with his research, let her try her feminine wiles on him."

"Demetri isn't going to be happy about that. You know how he feels about her even with Chelsea's influence he is drawn to her."

"Demetri will be busy tracking The Major. Eventually he will make a mistake, everyone does and we will be watching and waiting ready to pounce when he does."

"I hope you're right but I fear you are not. I know him, he doesn't make mistakes...ever."

"Then he'll keep out of sight and out of circulation which will achieve the same result. Don't worry so much Caius, we have hostages against his trying anything, a lot of them."

Edward

When Esme saw me she ran over to hug me,

"Edward thank goodness. I was so worried they would kill you. Have you decide to work for the Volturi?"

"Yes but in return they will allow me to research Bella's killer."

"It's too late to do any good Edward. You can't bring her back son, it's over."

"I need to do this Carlisle, it's the only thing left that I can do to make things right. I left her, told her I didn't want her any more, that she was a distraction nothing more. I left her broken and hurting, easy prey for a monster."

"Edward there are monsters in every world and Bella was just unfortunate to cross paths with one. She might have died even if you hadn't left her, who knows? It could have happened while you were hunting or she was on her way to school on a sunny day."

"Or I could have left her with a dangerous predator already there and waiting."

"Edward I don't believe for one second that Jasper was responsible for her death and neither do the others, Alice especially. He left because he believed we were wrong to abandon her the way we did."

"He also suggested killing her when we discovered I was drawn by her blood, and then he tried at her birthday party."

"The first time he was trying to keep us safe and the second was an accident. We all thirsted for Bella's blood, me included, and he was overwhelmed by that."

I knew Carlisle was right but it was easier to blame the monster I knew than to believe a stranger had taken her from all she knew. He tortured and killed her and she probably screamed for me as she died. I should have been there for her but I wasn't.

"Maybe you're right Carlisle but I need to know. If it was a serial killer then he will have left a trail and I will find it eventually."

Carlisle

Blaming Jasper for Bella's death was Edward's way of coping but he was wrong and he knew it. I doubted he'd find the man responsible. I had followed the case and I knew the police were no nearer to finding him. There had been other deaths but every one was a little different and they struggled to fit Bella's death in. Things were a little different each time and they were wondering if there was in fact more than one killer responsible for the ten deaths they had attributed to the one perpetrator but if it gave Edward a little peace from his demons then what harm could it do? At least the sentence of death had been lifted, although we were now all at the mercy of his whims. If he decided to run from Volterra he would be signing our death warrants and I wanted him to know this so I approached the subject as soon as I could.

"Edward I know you feel you want to hunt this man down but you cannot leave Volterra."

"I know, I gave my word to the brothers."

"More than that son, if you try we will all die and while my own life doesn't concern me over much Esme's, Emmett's and Rosalie's do. I wont allow you to do anything that might result in their deaths or Alice's wherever she is. Just remember that Edward."

"I understand Carlisle and I accept that I can't do what I want without risking all of you. If I decide to try anything I will make sure they know I did it alone."

"Edward it doesn't matter what you do or say, we will all die. If I think you are even contemplating anything I will warn Aro."

He looked at me in shock, was it really so hard to understand that I would protect my family, the ones I loved? Was Edward so very self-centred that he didn't see this? Perhaps Bella was better off where she was, her life with Edward wouldn't have been the fairytale she thought, my son had too many flaws for that and the realization of that truth wounded me deeply.


	5. Chapter 5

**Just to let you know I'm going away on Tuesday and posting will be erratic until the end of the month so I'm going to post extra chapters of this story before I go rather than starting another. Please keep reviewing and reading. Thanks Jules x**

Chapter Five

Bella

He wasn't going to open up and I couldn't get up there so I went back to my motel room not even stopping to get coffee on the way. I hadn't realised how much I had relied on finding Darius and through him Jasper. What was I going to do now? I could carry on the way I had up until now, keeping under the radar and it would be so much easier now with Alice's money and car but how long would it be before I was pulled over and be unable to produce a drivers licence? That would be disastrous, it would become known that I'd survived and then according to Alice the Volturi would be looking for me, to kill me. I decided to sleep on the problem and try to decide where to go from here in the morning. It was a great plan but by three in the morning I knew I wasn't going to get any sleep at all, I was tired but more than that I was depressed.

Darius

I printed out a copy of the photograph I'd taken with the hidden camera and sat looking at it. I'd double checked everything but it was a fact that this young woman, Bella Swan was dead, her grave in Forks Washington visited by her father the Chief of Police every week. Somehow she had escaped death but who was buried in that grave if not her? How was it that someone else was identified as her? Where had she been hiding out all this time? Did she really have a message for The Major from Alice Cullen? What was the connection between Bella Swan and the Cullens? Bella Swan and The Major? I knew of the trouble between the Volturi and the Cullens, that they were now permanent guests in Volterra. I didn't know why though, not for sure but rumour had it that it was down to a human...was this the same human? What should I do? She was a pretty young thing even scared as she obviously was. I was very tempted to contact her but first I wanted to speak to The Major. Unfortunately his cell phone was switched off so I was on my own.

"This is a stupid idea. Forget her and get back to work."

I listened to myself and turned back to my keyboard but found myself gazing at her photograph again.

"No. Forget about it, about her."

Bella

I got up and sat with the TV on, not watching the programme but the low voices were company of a sort. I decided what to do about five am. I would leave Alice's Camero unlocked in a mall car lot in Boulder where hopefully it would be taken then catch a bus south. At least being homeless in California or Texas would be warmer. I would use Alice's money sparingly, only taking small amounts to keep myself fed and smart enough to hopefully get some employment. I didn't really care what I did, waitressing, shelf stacking, anything would do. I couldn't think of a way to trace Jasper.

"I'm sorry Alice, I tried, really I did"

I decided I'd try Darius once more today before putting my new plan into action. I must have dozed in the chair because I was startled awake by a phone ringing and looked around groggily. By the time I pulled myself together and found Alice's phone the noise had stopped and I cursed. Perhaps it had been Jasper and I missed my chance to warn him.

Looking at the screen I saw there was a message waiting and I went to open it then hesitated, if I read it and it was from the Volturi would they be able to tell? Knowing Alice was dead would they be able to trace my whereabouts and come looking for whoever had taken her phone? To answer or not answer. The hell with it! I opened the message, fingers crossed it might be Jasper but no, I wasn't that lucky. The message was short and sweet,

"10 am The Laughing Goat. Don't be late. Darius.

Darius

I just hoped I wasn't going to regret this but I was fascinated by Bella Swan and I thought I'd find out more. I drove to the address she gave me and watched but I didn't see anything out of the ordinary, no Volturi hanging around and the only sound was her heartbeat which told me she wasn't sleeping. I still couldn't get a hold of The Major but maybe I could help out. I sent the message when I heard her sleeping, I didn't want to speak in any case. I would stake out the café and see if she turned up alone or if she was shadowed by Volturi guards. Would she come or would she decide I wasn't worth the hassle and leave. I thought she might come if only because I knew she didn't have any other way of contacting The Major and she seemed very eager to do so. As she grabbed a shower I drove away to find a good spot to watch The Laughing Goat,

"Don't disappoint me now Bella Swan."

Bella

I showered and pulled on some clean jeans and a tee shirt then leaving the car here I walked into the city centre looking for the café Darius had indicated. Not seeing it as I wandered I finally asked in a store as I bought a newspaper, just something to read as I waited for Darius to arrive. I was relieved that it wasn't too far and walked slowly there not really noticing my surroundings, instead wondering what Darius would be like. Was he vegetarian or a human hunter? Would he be as beautiful as the other vampires I'd met? But most important of all, could he put me in contact with Jasper? Deciding he wouldn't be having coffee with me I went in and ordered myself a drink then found a quiet seat in a small alcove and sat down, opening my paper and browsing it as I drank my coffee which tasted wonderful. I kept an eye open for my "friend" to arrive but still missed him. The first I knew of his arrival was a polite cough,

"Do you mind if I join you?"

I was about to refuse thinking it was someone tryi_ng to hit on me then looked up and took in the pale skin and almost unearthly beauty and I knew red eyes gleamed behind the dark glasses._

"_Please do. Darius I presume?"_

_He nodded and smiled just a little as he took the seat opposite me._

"_So I meet the famous Bella Swan. May I say you look indecently healthy for a corpse."_

_I looked around nervously but there was no one close by and he had spoken very quietly._

"_Did you contact Jasper?"_

_He shook his head,_

"_I'm afraid he doesn't have his cell phone switched on at present but I thought perhaps I might be able to help you."_

"_Alice is dead..."_

_I couldn't get anything else out __I was so nervous and disappointed and he stretched a hand out to mine then hesitated our fingers almost touching._

"_You're scared and tired, traumatised, Bella. I d like to make a proposition. My place is the safest place from the Volturi. Why don't you come back with me? You can relax and unwind and as soon as I get in contact with The Major you'll be there to speak to him. Of course if you'd rather not I understand. Perhaps being in such close proximity to one of my kind is too much."_

"_No, I'd very much like to go back with you. Thank you Darius."_

"_There is a catch I should tell you."_

"_OH?"_

_She sounded nervous again, as I grinned,_

"_I'm fascinated to know how you ended up here looking for me instead of laying cold and stiff in a grave in Forks."_

"_Deal"_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Bella

As I followed Darius out of the Laughing Goat I noticed he had a limp, it wasn't too bad but it made me slightly nervous. Had I been wrong about him? He looked like a vampire and I had assumed he would be one but I'd never heard of a vampire with a limp, weren't they virtually indestructible? Once outside he guided me to the same van I'd seen in the parking garage opening my door for me with a flourish. I smiled my thanks and slid in fastening my seat belt as he joined me driving slowly back to the tall building he called home. Once he parked up the van we got into the elevator and he slipped a card from his pocket and popped it into a slot in the wall.

"Private elevator?"

"No, just private floor, I like my solitude, I'm not keen on crowds."

"Is having me here going to be a problem for you? I could go back to my motel"

As I said it I was keeping my fingers crossed that he wouldn't agree to this. I was scared and lonely and I had no idea what to do or how to find Jasper without his help.

"If I did I wouldn't have invited you Bella, besides you haven't told me your story yet and I love a bedtime story."

I looked at him nervously, had he just made a pass at me? He saw my look and burst out laughing,

"Now you see why I spend most of my time on my own, I'm not good with people. I think that came out badly, what I meant to say was that I'm interested in hearing how you know Alice Cullen and Jasper and exactly what the hell is going on."

"Oh right. Sorry, I'm just a little jumpy, it's what comes of living on the streets and on your wits for so long."

"On the streets? Is that another part of the story?"

I laughed,

"I'm afraid it's not a fairytale unless you like tragic endings."

"I'll let you know when I've heard the story."

I saw a tiny camera in the elevator but whether it was anything to do with Darius or was just a part of the buildings security provision I didn't know. At the nineteenth floor the elevator hesitated then began to rise again more slowly this time and came to a soft halt, the doors opening onto a simple square space with a white tiled floor and strip lighting. There were no windows or doors I could see and I wondered if this was some kind of trap for any unwanted visitors who managed to get this far but then one of the walls slid open and I stepped in as the lights came on revealing a beautiful room with stunning views over the city to the mountains beyond. Darius limped past me to sit at one of the computers snatching a photograph from the monitor quickly and putting it in a drawer but not fast enough to stop me seeing the subject. It was a photograph of me, maybe he'd looked at it before coming to meet me so he could recognise me instantly. He swivelled the chair round and pointed at another,

"Please sit down, make yourself comfortable."

I pulled another of the wheeled chairs out and perched myself on it still distracted by the view and wishing the bars of sunlight coming into the room could catch his skin and show me if he was a vampire or not but he remained tantalizingly just out of their reach.

"Well here you are Miss Isabella Swan, perhaps you'd like to tell me your story now"

"As I said it isn't a happy one"

I told him all about my dealings with the Cullens and he listened without interruption until I got to the part where I followed Alice. Then he started the questioning and I got the impression that if he thought I was lying I might never leave this place alive.

"Who really sent you here Bella?"

"I told you, Alice Cullen sent me before they killed her."

"Who killed her?"

"The Volturi I think, a vampire was following her and he killed her and burned the evidence in a mall changing room. I tried to warn her but I was too late."

"So you were following her too? Why?"

"No, I just saw her by accident and followed her into the mall. I wanted to know what had happened to them, to Edward, I suppose."

"Edward Cullen? You were interested in Edwards Cullen's whereabouts?"

"Yes. Alice told me they were in Volterra. The Volturi sentenced them all to death for allowing me to know about your world and live."

"Well I can understand that would upset Aro greatly. I'm amazed he hasn't killed them all anyway."

"So they are still alive then?"

"As far as I know, and that was your one question used up, from now on I ask the questions and you answer them. What exactly did Alice Cullen tell you?"

"How to find you, well sort of, she didn't have much time to be clear, and that I needed to warn Jasper. He's the only one still free. Do you know where he is? I need to speak to him."

"What to you intend doing now you've found me?"

"Speak to Jasper or leave a message if you don't know how to contact him."

"I'm not sure I want to. This could be a Volturi trap."

"It's not, I don't even know the Volturi."

"So why did you fake your death and go on the run from your family? If not to escape them?"

"I didn't know about the serial killer and their assumption until Alice told me. I just ran because I was so unhappy."

"You led the Volturi straight to Alice."

"No I tried to warn her, I only saw her a few minutes before she died. She made me hide and that man killed her so I took her car and money and drove here just like she told me. Can you help me Darius?"

"Your question should be will I help you or shall I kill you and dispose of the body so you can't betray anyone else. Are the Volturi close behind you again Bella Swan? Am I next?"

"We're just going round in circles, this is stupid. Look please get a message to Jasper if you can, warn him Alice is dead and the Volturi are looking for him, he's the only one of the Cullens left at liberty."

She got up and walked to the wall waiting impatiently for me to open the door for her to leave. Did she really think it would be as easy as that to get out of here?

Bella

I'd had enough of this, either he would let Jasper know or he wouldn't, I needed to worry about myself now. I had some money and a car so I could keep on the move. I wasn't hunted by the police, they already thought I was dead so it would be easy to carry on as I had, finding temporary work and keeping body and soul together. Maybe one day I would return home or maybe it would be more simple to stay dead.

"Will you let me out please I have to keep moving."

"What makes you think you'll ever get out of here alive? You talked your way into a vampires lair, now you have to try talking your way out."

I turned to look at him and smiled,

"You know once upon a time that would have frightened me but I'm all out of fear. If you want to drain me then get on with it. I'll even help you if you like."

I took the knife I still carried in my jacket pocket and held it to my wrist and he raised a hand to stop me,

"Just a minute. You seem very eager to die Bella Swan, especially for someone already dead."

"Don't mistake indifference for eagerness Darius. You see I'm already dead as you said but it's truer than you know. I died when the Cullens left me in Forks, everything since then has just been going through the motions. This knife I carry to make sure if I'm going to die it will be by my own hand not some creep in a dark alley somewhere. So, are you ready?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Bella

He turned to look at the computer screen then hit a button and I heard a phone ringing, then a voice I recognised and it cut through me like a blunt but red hot knife,

"Leave a message if its important."

Darius turned to me,

"Well? Do you want to leave a message Bella?"

I shook my head unable to speak for the pain hearing Jasper's voice had caused in my chest. He stared at me for a few seconds then spoke,

"Its Darius. I need to talk to you Major"

He disconnected then and shrugged,

"Now we wait."

"How long?"

"Until he picks up his messages. Maybe an hour, maybe a week, maybe a year, as you are aware we don't measure time the way you humans do."

"I can't stay here for long."

"Why? You have somewhere better to go?"

I shook my head, I didn't and he knew it.

Darius

I knew Bella hadn't really taken in her position, she wasn't going anywhere until I spoke to The Major, it was just too dangerous, besides I found her fascinating and stimulating company.

"Bella I'll lay it out for you, until we hear from The Major you are staying, unless you want to leave via a window and we're twenty floors up with no fire escape. If you are a spy for the Volturi I promise you you'll never leave this room alive."

She smiled at me shaking her head,

"Darius, If the Volturi find me neither of us will leave this room alive, now get hold of Jasper as quickly as you can please."

"Well it seems you and I are to be bedfellows so to speak at least for a while. I hope that doesn't disconcert you too much although I doubt it. You don't seem too worried by the thought."

"I'm not. I don't think you will hurt me, after all how would you explain my death."

"I wont need to, I didn't tell The Major what I was ringing about, besides if he knows you at all I'd just tell him the truth, you annoyed me to death, your death."

I laughed,

"Oh Darius I haven't even begun being annoying yet but I'm about to. I'm starving and I need a bathroom."

He looked at me rolling his eyes,

"I was right about you, annoying human. OK what do you want to eat? I'll order in for you and the bathroom is through that door. I think you'll find enough to please even you. If there's anything missing please don't hesitate to shout. I only say that because I know you will anyway. Then when you've eaten perhaps you could pay for your supper by entertaining me with your tales of daring do."

"I might just do that. Thank you Darius."

I went through the door he had indicated into a huge bathroom that looked like it belonged in an interior design magazine. Everything gleamed and the cupboard in there was full of fluffy towels and gels of all sorts so I picked through them finding a very expensive shampoo and a shower gel that smelled heavenly. As I showered I wondered who had filled the cupboard because there was no sign of a woman's touch elsewhere. Realizing I had no clean clothes with me I was about to pull on my worn ones when I heard a discreet tap at the door,

"Bella. I don't know if these are any good to you. I'll leave them out here, help yourself."

Outside the door was a small case and inside I found new underwear, two jumpers and a pair of pants that fitted well enough and I thanked him silently as I slipped them on then went back out to thank him in person.

"No problem Bella. I should have thrown them out a long time ago, stupid really but I couldn't do it."

"Who did they belong to? Sorry don't answer that if you don't want to."

"I don't mind. No one asks me any more and sometimes I think she was just a dream. They belonged to my mate Sara. She died a long while ago."

"Died? Wasn't she a vampire then?"

"Yes I changed her when I realized what she meant to me and we planned our life together, travelling, seeing all the wonderful places on the planet but then I made the mistake of taking her to Volterra. Aro insisted on seeing her in person before he was convinced I'd changed her. Caius saw her and that was it. He tried to force her to leave me and move to Italy with him. She refused and he killed her, said it was an accident with some newborns he was training but I knew that was a lie. Felix warned me, told me the truth and made sure I left Italy straight away, he saved my life but it was a close run thing. Caius caught up with me just outside Pisa and we fought. Since then I've done all I can to throw a spanner in the Volturi works when opportunity shows itself. It's either that or kill myself but I feel that would be a betrayal of my Sara, she begged me not to do anything stupid before she was killed."

"Is that how you got the limp, fighting Caius?"

"You noticed eh? Yes, he took a huge chunk out before I got away and when it healed it was twisted slightly hence the limp. As far as I know I'm the only person ever to escape from him. Caius is a killing machine, the best fighter in our world or at least he was at one time but then The Major came and knocked him off that pedestal. Caius would love to prove he's still the best by fighting and killing The Major but so far with no luck."

"The Major? You called Jasper Major. Did you mean him?"

"You haven't heard his story yet? Ask him some time, its worth hearing. Anyway that's my story, what about yours? I want the full story this time not the condensed version I heard earlier."

"There's not much to tell. My mum and dad broke up when I was still a baby and I live with her, then she got remarried and wanted to spend time with Phil her new husband so I went to Forks to live with my dad Charlie."

"You mean Chief of Police Charlie Swan?"

"Yes, I see you've looked me up."

"No, only when you arrived and it said you were his daughter when it reported your murder. Go on."

"I met Edward Cullen and we fell in love or at least I did. After a nomad tried to kill me there was an accident at a birthday party at the Cullen house and I bled, not a good idea in a house full of vampires. Jasper attacked but was held back and Edward decided that I should live a human life, it would be safer for me. He told me he didn't really love me, that I was just a novelty that had worn off and they left. End of story."

"Why didn't Edward offer to change you? Didn't you want him to?"

"I begged him too so we could be together but he said it would be a tragedy, that I belonged in my world not his."

"So he didn't love you after all."

"No. Or he would have, like you did Sara."

"Yes he would. You had a lucky escape Bella remember that. Why did you run?"

"There was another guy who loved me but I didn't feel the same way and he wouldn't take no for an answer. I couldn't make him see and my dad was all for it. All I could do was think about Edward so I ran, I guess I was hoping to outrun my memories."

"Can't be done, take it from me. I tried for so long I forgot why I was running but I never forgot my Sara."

There was a buzz and my dinner was delivered by a bemused looking delivery boy who went away with a huge smile on his face at the size of his tip. The Chinese meal smelled wonderful and I was soon tucking in with an amused Darius watching.

"You were hungry."

I nodded trying to swallow a pork ball so I could answer him properly but then an alarm went off and he grabbed the phone as I tensed, would this be the call we'd been waiting for?

He listened then put the phone back down looking over with a shake of his head,

"Sorry Bella it was just a recorded message from one of my spies out in the big wide world. I guess I should tell you that I've been trying to locate The Major for some time. I heard about the Volturi search and I was going to offer him some help but I guess I should have known he could manage his own vanishing act. If it weren't for the fact trackers are still out there looking I'd say he was dead."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Bella

I was horrified to hear this but I was too tired to talk any more, I hadn't slept in so long or at least with both eyes shut and I couldn't help yawning.

"I'm really sorry but I need to sleep so unless you want me to crash out here I suggest you let me go."

"Not gonna happen Bella I told you that."

"Then we're going to be in each others company an awful lot. You'll see first hand how annoying I can really be."

"Bella, take your best shot, I've been in the presence of the king of annoying too often to let a threat like that worry me".

In the end the only problem I had that night with Darius was he had no bed, not even a long enough couch to curl up on, but seeing I was shattered he grabbed a pile of towels and a couple of throws and made me what resembled a nest in the farthest corner of the room.

"Sorry, that's the best I can do. I wasn't expecting a human guest."

"Its fine, thank you. I won't disturb you."

"Don't worry its more likely I'll disturb you with my typing."

I washed and cleaned my teeth then slipped on a huge sweatshirt Darius kindly loaned me and curled up in a ball in my nest. It was surprisingly comfortable and despite being in a room with no way out and close to a human hunting vampire I felt safe for the first time since I ran away and after watching him at work on his computer I fell asleep and for once I didn't have any bad dreams.

Darius

Bella fascinated me and I spent a long time once she fell asleep just watching her. How was it that a human girl who knew what I really was could curl up and sleep so easily? I should be giving her nightmares but she seemed the most relaxed since I'd met her. I had told her the truth about The Major, I couldn't find him and if I couldn't with my network of spies and electronic devices then he had dug himself in deep and it was unlikely he would check his messages or ring back. So what to do with Bella Swan? I couldn't let her go, the Volturi would find out she was alive eventually, besides I was sure he wouldn't like it if I didn't look after her, The Major was at heart a southern gentleman. I just hoped he hadn't gone back to Mexico, I doubted it because I watched the Mexican bitch carefully, she was as dangerous as a hungry grizzly at her most placid. No, I didn't think so but I knew he wasn't with Peter either. I guess he didn't want to put any of his friends in danger, besides I guessed our places were watched as a matter of course once the Volturi started looking for him.

So where was he? Both Peter and I agreed that the Cullens were bad news for The Major although their way of life was good. I didn't hate Alice Cullen like Peter did, she was OK just not the right person for him, he needed someone who needed him. It was a shock when Bella told me Alice was dead, the Volturi really meant it this time after all. When I found out the Cullens were all alive even though prisoners in Volterra I thought Aro's threat of death had been just that, an empty threat but apparently not. Perhaps here wasn't so safe for Bella after all, I might be better off moving her away from Boulder but where to? Who else could I trust that wasn't also under Aro's beady eye? No, she would stay here until I contacted The Major but I'd need supplies, where the hell did I get food from?

Bella

I woke up feeling confused but refreshed and I opened my eyes looking round the room then I saw Darius sitting at one of the computers tapping away. Feeling my gaze on him he swiveled his chair to look down on me,

"You slept well in the vampires lair."

"Well I don't have to worry about any other monsters do I?"

He laughed,

"I like the way you think, its weird and crazy but I like it. I got you some supplies in by the way. It was a bit of a shot in the dark because I have no idea what you like to eat or wear. You know something, its been years since I had to worry about another person and even longer since I entertained a woman."

"Really? Well its been a long time since I was entertained by a man, of any kind, so I guess we're equal. Can I see what you got?"

"Yes sure. It's in the boxes over there by the stove."

I looked where he indicated and saw a two ring burner complete with spare gas cylinders, some gleaming new pots and pans, cutlery, china, a microwave in its box and I looked back to him.

"You got all this for me?"

"Well I didn't really know what to get so I just took pot luck. The food is in the boxes and there's a mini fridge freezer thing too."

I smiled and got up stretching and aware he was watching me. When he turned back to his computer I went through to the bathroom and found a new pack of towels and a box of clothes all of which were the right size and I guessed he'd checked the labels in my old ones.

Darius

Usually I had no trouble concentrating on work but Bella proved a huge distraction even though once she'd eaten she chose a book from my bookcase and sat quietly in the window so in the end I turned away from my computer and walked over to her.

"What are you so engrossed in?"

"Bleak House. I like Dickens. Am I disturbing you?"

"Yes but not intentionally. I guess I'm just not used to company. Bella can we talk for a while?"

"Sure its your place."

"Why are you so determined to make contact with The Major? From what you've told me I would have thought you'd wash your hands of the Cullen family."

"Yes, so did I Darius and then I saw Alice and remembered how much I had felt alive in their company. When she asked me to find Jasper and warn him then told me he had left them because of the way they treated me I guess I thought I owed him that much in return."

"Bella, how well do you know the Cullens? The Major especially?"

"You know something, a year ago I would have said I knew them well, especially Edward but now...I don't think I knew any of them. As for Jasper, I guess I knew him least of all and its my suspicion that the others, especially Edward painted him far blacker than he deserved. I'm reserving judgement until I see him again."

"Oh so you think you will see him again?"

"I very much hope so or I can't keep my promise to Alice. Is he really in as much danger as she said Darius? The reason I ask is that I'm not sure I can rely on her honesty."

"Well I don't actually know a lot except that rumour has it the Cullens are now permanent guests of the Volturi in Italy. From what I gathered Aro jumped on the opportunity you gave him to collect Edward and recapture his old friend Carlisle. I should think losing Alice was a severe blow to him and the guard who found and killed her is probably ashes himself by now. She would have been a catch for the Volturi with her gift. If that is all true and I've no reason to believe it isn't then yes I'd say The Major is in serious danger. I'm not going to bore you with his history except to say that the Volturi tried to recruit him many years ago, round about the time he met Alice, just before I think. He refused and by the time Aro decided it was worth pressing the matter it was too late, he was with the Cullens. So getting another opportunity, this time within the law. to either recruit or kill him the Volturi must be jumping up and down with glee."

"Why did Alice want me to find him and deliver a warning if he already knows he's in danger?"

"A good question Bella, a very good question and one I can't answer. Exactly what did Alice say to you?"

"Let me think, right Find Darius, he'll know how to contact Jasper. You have to warn him about Aro, he's the only one who can keep you safe if they find out you are still alive because they'll hunt you down too. Find Jasper and tell him, look after him, you need each other. Go now."

"So in some way your fates are connected, I guess I'd better keep looking then."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Edward

I'd searched the police records and I was no nearer to finding out what had happened than when I started. Bella's things had been found a month after she went missing about twenty miles from Forks. When she went she was carrying only a rucksack so police were pretty sure she'd run away and been picked up by a serial killer they were trying to find prowling the area. She must have been snatched almost immediately and, if he'd run true to the other killings, been kept alive for at least a week by the sadistic bastard who had tortured her before finally strangling her. Some of the bodies had been found buried in shallow graves but not all. They hadn't found his lair where he'd kept her although they thought it was in the forest somewhere in the vicinity. The Quileutes were asked to track the killer and found tracks that led from the woods to the highway but no further so he had transport. Jake had tried to pick up a trail along the highway in both directions but couldn't find her either, I wished he had, perhaps he could have saved her. The hairs left behind and blood on the clothes matched Bella's DNA so there was no doubt it was her. Her killer was still at large but I would find him somehow so I started looking for similar MO's near to Seattle, Portland or just over the border in Canada. He would do it again and he had to leave more clues but it was hard going and I was still trying to break into the FBI computer for up to date information on the hunt.

I had been called on by Aro a couple of times for simple mind reading duties, making sure the trackers were doing all they could to find Jasper and find out if a nomad had really shown himself to a human woman in Pensacola. He had and was brought here and killed straight away, not by me I was glad to discover. I hated the killing that other guards seemed to relish.

Carlisle

Edward was obsessed and it worried me because he had given up on everything else. He no longer listened to music or played the piano, he didn't even read. If he wasn't in the computer searching for clues he was sitting in the silence gazing at someone only he could see, Bella I guessed. His suffering was his own doing, he had left her when he should have changed her as she had wanted but I couldn't say that to him and Esme wouldn't. She tried to comfort him but he pushed her away until Rose told her to forget it.

"Esme he enjoys wallowing in self-pity. He sits there like a dog whose master died. He left her, he insisted we all leave and I said she'd be trouble. What if she'd been killed while we were still in Forks? We'd have been under suspicion then and in great danger. One day he'll realize we had a lucky escape and stop moping. For now come and help us refurnish our quarters, I want it to look more like home for Emmett.

"Is he still unhappy?"

"What do you think. He misses Bella and feels guilty for doing so. He hates his job in the guard, Felix especially, and he wants to go home to the States. He hates Italy and being corralled here in the town. I'm worried I'm losing him Esme, he spends hours just brooding like Edward or playing his stupid computer games and when I ask him why he says it's the only time he can forget where he is and why."

"He'll come round Rose. He just needs time. None of us want to be here."

"No, and its all Edwards fault. I was right all along, look what he's done to us, to the family."

I had spoken to Emmett but he was terribly depressed and like Rose I worried he was slipping away from us. She tried everything from coaxing him to losing her temper but much as he love her he couldn't pull himself out of the depression that had grabbed him in its iron grip.

Edward

Emmett was the computer geek in the family so I went to talk to him, see if he could get into the data bases that had locked me out. At first I couldn't even get him to talk to me but Bella was the magic word. He looked up at that and put his controller down

"What about her Edward? She's dead and its all our fault."

"I'm trying to find the man who killed her Emmett but I can't get into certain law enforcement computer systems, can you?"

He looked dubious,

"I'll give it a shot if you like but I don't know Edward. You need someone like Jasper's friend Darius, he's the expert."

"Well I don't have him or our dear brother either so do what you can. If you come with me there's a very powerful computer in the archives I've been using."

He followed me out mumbling some excuse to Rosalie who glared at me as if it were my fault her husband was depressed, hell I was the one who's lost his mate not him. I knew now that she had been my true mate because I felt such sorrow at her death, surely no one could feel worse than this, how could they? At first I watched him with interest but after a couple of hours I realized it was going to be a long-winded operation even for him so I left him too it and went to feed, animals were brought in for us but I was sure it wouldn't continue long-term, Aro wanted us back in the fold of human hunters and one day he would put his foot down but for now we could feed with a clear conscience.

Emmett

I was getting nowhere and Edward had disappeared so I decided to take a chance and ring Darius. I hadn't told Edward I had his number because he had sworn me to secrecy after helping me with a new computer I had been building. It rang a few times before he answered cautious as ever.

"Darius its Emmett. Emmett Cullen,. I need a favour."

"Really? I don't do favours Emmett you know that."

"Yeah but this is about the human girl who got killed. Edwards trying to find the guy who killed his mate and I'm trying to get into the FBI and other agencies databases. Can you help me?"

"Yes I can and I will. I'll give you a really good piece of advice Emmett and I suggest you listen carefully."

"OK."

I wasn't sure this was going to be any help but he sounded very serious.

"Forget about Bella Swan. Tell Edward you can't get into the databases he wants. Leave things alone Emmett for your own good and that of your mate. Bella Swan is dead, she was killed months ago and let her lie in peace. Now I want you to forget you rang me and never use this number again."

I sat baffled by his vehemence, what the hell was that all about and why was it dangerous to be tracking her killer? Did Darius know who'd killed her? Was it Jasper as Edward had feared? After all Darius was Jasper's friend and he might cover for his friend. I didn't want I believe that but I couldn't see another reason for Darius to be so adamant to keep away from the investigation. Even so I switched off the computer and went back to our quarters to find Rose and Esme hard at work redecorating so I went of to find Carlisle and told him what Darius had said to me.

"If that's the advice he gave you Emmett then I suggest you take it. Just go through the motions for Edward for a few days then tell him you can't do it. Don't let him suspect you aren't trying though, he's close enough to the edge as it is."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Emmett

Felix came to find me, sneering when he saw me on the computer.

"We need you. Aro's given us an assignment and its time you made your first kill for us."

I hated this although I knew it was coming, I'd killed before but only in the heat of thirst, two humans whose blood sung to me. Killing in cold blood was something new and I didn't like it one bit."

"How long before we leave?"

"You've time to say goodbye to your mate then meet us at the rear exit in half an hour. Well be gone a few days at least so make sure its enough of a goodbye to keep her warm Cullen."

I ignored him and shut down the computer before going back to our apartment to find Rose talking to Esme.

"Emmett what's wrong?"

"I have to go, an assignment from Aro. I'll be gone a few days so look after Rose for me Esme."

"I will Emmett. I'll be back later Rose."

She left us and I put my arms around Rose,

"Its happening. Felix told me I have to make a kill this time. I don't know if I can do it Rose, kill in cold blood."

"I wish we could leave here Emmett but it's just not possible. I'll be thinking of you, be careful and make sure you come back."

I nodded and grabbed my bag before kissing her goodbye but as I left our rooms I bumped into Edward.

"Where are you going Emmett? I need you to keep looking for Bella's killer."

"I've got an assignment Edward I have no choice but to go."

"Did you find out anything?"

"No, not yet."

"Damn"

It wasn't until I got to the exit and joined the others, Demetri, Felix, and Jane, that I remembered my conversation with Darius and I was glad Edward hadn't been able to read that particular thought. I'd have to be very careful in the future, I'd just been lucky this time, Ii had other things on my mind.

Edward

I wondered where Emmett had been sent so I hung around in the main chamber listening to thoughts as the Volturi guard came and went but of course they either didn't know or weren't thinking about it when I saw them then Marcus came in and I caught a stray thought before he clamped down and scowled at me,

"Edward you've been warned about reading our thoughts. Do you need reminding again?"

"No. I heard that Jane had left though."

I knew he couldn't punish me while she was away!

"Yes, they've got a lead on your elusive brother at last."

They'd sent Emmett to kill Jasper? Now that was funny.

"You find that amusing Edward? That your brother might be nearing the end of his life?"

"No. I find it funny you've sent Emmett out to do the job. He couldn't take Jasper down if Jasper had both arms and legs removed."

"We'll see. He has help and he might just surprise you."

"He wont do it. He wont kill Jasper, they're friends."

"Really? You think he'll refuse when he's told if he does then his mate will suffer. Aro isn't stupid Edward, you'd do well to remember that. After all it might be your turn next and we'll see how well you do shall we?"

I knew this was all part of our punishment but I couldn't see Emmett killing Jasper.

Emmett

It wasn't till we were in the air that Felix let me in on our assignment,

"You'll be pleased to hear we have a lead on your brother Jasper Hale."

"You expect me to kill my brother?"

"I expect you to do your job whatever it is but don't worry Emmett you wont be alone, we'll all be there to help you. Does he scare you?"

"He scares anyone with a brain Felix and that includes you. I heard you talking to Heidi and Demetri about him so don't come the great fearless hunter with me."

Felix scowled and I knew I'd made him hate me even more but I was fed up with his bullying ways.

"You will kill him though because if you don't I have to report the fact to Aro and it will go badly for your mate."

I closed my eyes, there was no way round it, I would be forced to kill Jasper to save Rose from pain or even death. Felix laughed as he saw the realisation sink in then went to sit with Jane who looked over at me and smiled coldly. This life would kill me if I didn't find a way out for Rose and myself. I sat alone trying to work out how to get free of the Volturi without getting killed but every idea I had foundered on the simple fact that while I was free to leave Volterra on business Rose wasn't and if I acted it would mean death for her if not both of us. The closer we got to landing the sicker I felt and by the time the wheels hit the runway I was almost shaking with nerves. My only consolation was that they might think they had found Jasper but until I saw his face I wouldn't believe they'd actually succeeded.

Aro

I was pleased to send Emmett on his first kill knowing he had to succeed or lose his mate. The Cullens had been a thorn in my side quite long enough. I liked Carlisle but his group of children, as he insisted on calling them, made me nervous. They spent far too long in the company of humans resulting in just the thing I had been afraid of, humans learning about our world. The human luckily was dead and hadn't in fact told anyone what she had learned but it was a stark warning of the real dangers such a lifestyle meant, and my brothers had finally agreed that we could act. Carlisle and Esme would be freed eventually, he was merely deluded and without his children he had proved he was no threat. Alice was dead and Edward would remain with us. Emmett and Rose were the troublesome pair. Not because they were a real danger, in fact Rose was only too aware of the dangers and actively avoided relationships with humans but her mate...I didn't trust him. Not because he would deliberately do anything foolish but he might well accidentally let something slip. Could she control her mate? Probably yes, but was that guarantee enough? If so they too could leave but if not then it meant keeping them here or killing them and while I had no qualms about killing anyone I saw as a threat he was a useful member of the guard and she was a pretty ornament but more than that she had a keen analytical mind, much like Carlisle and that too could be useful if I could find a way to channel it.

Problems, problems! I checked the clock, the plane should be landing soon and I would know if the rumours of Darius having company had been correct. If he did and it was The Major then we finally had a chance to rid ourselves of at least one and possibly two thorns in our side. Why the guard couldn't tell me who the visitor was I didn't know but I presumed whoever it was had arrived while the guard was hunting, unfortunate but not a problem. We couldn't hear who it was or see anything because Darius hideaway was sound proofed and the only windows had no buildings or hills close enough for a spy to see anything. In fact if it hadn't been for a simple tilt sensor we had fitted to the van he used some time ago we wouldn't have known that two people had driven to the building. If it was our prey was he planning on disappearing permanently or had he somehow learned of Alice's death and was he trying to find out more information? Maybe he would come to us and save any chase, that would be interesting and Caius would be beside himself with excitement although having a starving tiger battering at your gates wasn't a situation I relished.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Bella

Darius excused himself to hunt making sure to lock me in while he was away, I wasn't sure if it was because he was worried I might run away or to keep me safe but he needn't have bothered. I decided I was as well off here as anywhere and when Jasper did contact his friend I would be here ready to pass on the message. Besides I liked Darius, he was suspicious and blunt but he was a true friend to Jasper and he was trying very hard to make my life as comfortable as possible. The fact he didn't like the Cullens did nothing to put me off, I was slowly coming round to his way of thinking. I stopped feeling sorry for myself and started to see the way they had acted in its true light. With the exception of Jasper no one had tried to stick up for me, they were all quite happy to turn their back on me and walk away despite their kindness beforehand. I got myself something hot to eat and made coffee taking my book back to the window seat but I didn't open it. Since living on the streets I had got out of the habit, books were a luxury, a heavy luxury to tote about, so I put it down and sat gazing at the view. I wondered how often Darius had sat in the same spot gazing out and perhaps thinking about his dead mate Sara. I got the feeling he lived this lonely hermit type life because he'd never moved on from her death.

Darius

Bella looked genuinely pleased to see me when I got back and for some reason that made me feel good. Why should it matter if she liked me? She was just a human girl who had strayed into our world and caused chaos although not of her own making I would grant her. Sitting there in the window with the sun shining on her hair she reminded me of Sara when I first set eyes on her. They didn't resemble each other physically but there was a way about her, her movements, the way she looked at me through her hair as she turned, all the little gestures I had loved in my Sara were here before me once more.

"Bella, I have to tell you something"

I had struggled with my conscience since speaking to Emmett, she had been in the bathroom so hadn't heard our conversation, but she deserved to know.

Bella

Darius sounded nervous and I wondered if he had heard from Jasper and not told me,

"Oh?"

"I had a phone call while you were in the shower."

I was right, he'd heard from Jasper!

"Who from? Was it Jasper?"

"No, I'd have got you if it had been him. No, this was from Emmett Cullen in Volterra."

"Emmett?"

That surprised me,

"What did he want?"

"Help, to break into the FBI database."

"Why would he do that?"

"It seems Edward asked him to do it. Edward is trying to track down the killer he believes murdered you."

"What? Why? What difference does it make now? Besides he walked away so why would he care?"

"I can't answer those questions, I can only tell you what I was told."

"What did you tell him?"

"To forget it. Tell Edward he couldn't get in and forget all about the human who was killed."

"You didn't tell him I was still alive? That I was here in Boulder?"

"No, I didn't think it was safe and I didn't think you wanted Edward knowing you were alive let alone that you were here. Was I wrong?"

"No, thank you Darius. For protecting me. I don't want Edward in my life now and it sounds like he'd be after me if he found out. If he thinks he can come back, say sorry, and pick up where he left off he's got another thing coming."

"Yeah I guessed you might think like that. Well I guess I should take a look in the FBI database just in case they get through the security although I doubt it."

"What are you looking for?"

"It's not what I'm looking for so much as what Edward would expect to find. I want to make sure its very clear that the police have marked you as a definite victim of the serial killer. I don't want any suspicion that you might be alive."

"I guess I need to thank you again."

"My pleasure Bella."

I came up behind him watching as his fingers flew over the keys with lightning speed them he was in and I saw my file, my photograph, and the forensic reports, detectives interview sheets everything about the investigation. He grunted and tapped in a few extras then logged out.

Turning our faces were close and for the first time I looked into his ruby eyes and found myself dropping into them. His voice brought me back to reality,

"I think that should do it."

I straightened up breathing fast,

"Oh right, thanks. Sorry if I was crowding you."

He smiled,

"No problem, its nice to smell a female scent in here."

"Oh right."

I couldn't string a sentence together and found my hand resting next to his on the table. His moved slightly and I felt his cool skin on mine with a jolt that ran up my arm and for a brief second I felt my long dead and ghostly heart beat, then we both jumped as the buzzer from the street door intercom interrupted us.

He tensed swinging round to look at his monitor again.

"What the fuck is he doing here?"

He cursed as the buzzer went again and hit a button,

"You're a long way from home Captain. There's no room here for your enormous ego."

"Stop fucking about and let me in before I huff and puff and blow your lair down. I know there's heavy shit going down and you know I hate to miss a party. Is he here?"

Darius didn't answer he just buzzed the newcomer through then turned back to me,

"Just a warning Bella. Don't take any notice of Peter. He has a short fuse and a foul mouth but he's a good friend of The Majors, just don't tell him I said that."

I nodded bracing myself for this uncouth monster to appear so when I saw him I was rather taken aback. He was slight, pale skinned, and red-eyed and wore a huge grin when he saw me.

"Darius you old dog. Who's your lady friend or is she a snack for later. She smells good if you feel like sharing."

"Why don't you give your mouth a rest for a change Peter. This is Bella Swan."

"Well hello Bella Swan. Allow me to introduce myself, Peter Whitlock at your service. You are a pretty thing for a human so what are you doing with this dogs ass?"

"She's a guest Peter so back off."

"You have guests? Human guests? I thought you killed them all."

"I'm looking for Jasper actually."

He turned to look at me and burst out laughing,

"Now that's a good one. I must remember it, looking for Jasper? Yeah sure."

He turned from me and spoke to Darius as if I weren't here,

"You got mega trouble headed your way my boy that's why I high tailed it here. Have you heard from the Major yet? I thought he'd be here when I got the feeling."

Before Darius could answer him the phone went again and Darius seeing the number snatched the receiver up

"Speak"

I couldn't hear the conversation but it was clear Peter could because he tensed and swore under his breath.

"I fucking knew it,"

As Darius put the receiver down Peter looked at me,

"So this is Edward's little human pet? I thought you were dead."

"Yes well rumours of my death are a little premature as you can see."

Peter was weighing Bella up and I hoped he came down in her favour or he would be a real fucking pain in the ass.

"So you survived. The girl who caused the downfall of the Cullens. You deserve a medal Bella Swan but we have bigger problems than that."

"Bella pack your things, Peter get rid of this stuff, food, everything that shows a human was here."

"What about her scent?"

"With luck they'll think I brought my meal up here. It's the best we can do"

"What's going on Darius?"

I was getting scared now,

"That was a friend in Volterra. The Volturi guard are on their way here to Boulder and my guess is they're going to visit yours truly so we need to get the hell out ASAFP."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Bella

I threw the clothes Darius had supplied into my rucksack poking Bleak House in too a little guiltily as Peter grabbed armfuls of food, pots, crockery, and everything else he thought might give away the fact a human had been staying here, threw them in a huge box and went down in the elevator,

"What will he do with it all?"

"Put it out in an alley a few streets away, it wont be there long, there are plenty of street people who'll soon snatch it away. Are you ready?"

"Do you think they're that close?"

"I'm not taking any chances."

Peter was back in minutes and waiting as Darius did something on his computer before dragging a laptop out of a cupboard and slipping it into a bag along with some data discs and other bits of hardware I didn't recognise.

Peter watched him impatiently then spoke,

"Well folks we could just sit here and wait for the Volturi to arrive and take us all back to their den but I doubt they'll bother, they'll just chop us up and have a nice fucking bonfire. I can see Felix now, sitting round rubbing his hands at the flames and singing Kumbaya like a fucking boy scout. Darius were running out of time, get a fucking move on or I'm leaving your gimpy ass here."

"Peter shut up and get the truck."

"What truck?"

I just looked from one to the other then Peter smiled,

"Oh right, grand theft auto coming up. I love it when you give me the green light for something like this!"

I giggled as he left, I may be scared but I wasn't frozen with fear which was a relief. A few minutes later I followed Darius down in another elevator,

"My emergency exit Bella"

I understood he had made contingency plans for just such a threat and the elevator let us out into an underground corridor which came out a couple of streets away where Peter waited with a beat up truck that reminded me of my old red one. Seeing Darius frown he wound the window down,

"Hey it was the best I could do at short notice. You can always fucking walk, sorry limp."

There was a flash of movement and Peter was hanging out the half-open window, Darius with a firm grasp of his throat,

"You really do like living dangerously Whitlock. Get in Bella and this idiot can get us away before the Volturi turn up, right Peter?"

Peter nodded as best he could and Darius let go as I scrambled into the back seat.

"Hey somebody give me a hint as to where we're going. It might help."

"North."

It was snapped but Peter nodded at Darius and turned the van, the animosity of a few minutes ago forgotten. They were like two small boys, squabbling one minute and playing best of friends again the next. It was silent for a few minutes then Darius turned to Peter,

"Where's Charlotte? Don't tell me she's let you off the leash for a while."

"She's joining me in a few days. She went to visit her friend in Georgia, I wasn't invited."

"I wonder why? Someone else you insulted I take it?"

"Can I help it if people take offence so easily especially when they hear the plain truth Darius. So Bella, you got something for the Major?"

"Jasper? Yes a message from Alice. She's dead, I saw it or at least I saw what was left."

"I'm sorry she's dead."

Darius turned to look at him in disbelief,

"You hated her Peter why aren't you jumping up and down with glee?"

"Hey Darius I'm a really sensitive soul, besides I wanted to kill the bitch myself."

"I take it you didn't like Alice?"

"Now what gave you that idea little one? Alice had many admirable qualities I'm sure. I just never saw them. She was bad news for The Major though."

"According to you Peter"

"That's it Darius make me out to be the big bad wolf, she was and you know it. He never had a chance to be himself with her."

"Maybe he didn't know what his real self was Peter. Did that ever cross your one remaining brain cell?"

Peter didn't answer Darius question he just carried on driving then turned to smile at me,

"I'll grow on you Bella."

"Yeah like poison ivy.

"Hey, stop making me sound like a monster I'm really more of a cuddly kitten Bella.

"With rabies"

I laughed at Darius quiet response but Peter just gave him the finger,

"So we're headed north. Where the fuck are we going or do I just keep driving until we get wet?"

"Canada."

"Why Canada?

"Because I have a place there that's not connected to me, hence the Volturi can't trace it."

"You hope not Darius."

"Well we'll send you in first to make sure Peter. If you come back in one piece then it will be safe for us."

"With friends like you a man don't need enemies!"

The bickering which had started once more went on for several hours until we stopped, a comfort break for me and a fill up for the van.

"Peter. We need to change vehicles soon."

He nodded looking around the car lot as I went to get something to eat, Darius at my side. I went to the rest rooms and when I returned he held a hot sub and coffee out to me.

"I'm sorry we can't wait for you to eat a proper meal but I think it's too dangerous to linger. I'm going to set up my lap top and see if they're following us. If they are then there's something wrong because this place isn't in my name or any of my aliases, it was owned by a friend many years ago and was left to a friend of a friend and they're all dead now so they shouldn't know where we're going."

Peter joined us dropping a set of keys into Darius hand,

"Right I'm going to hunt unless you'd like to volunteer to be dinner Bella."

He looked at me in mock hopefulness but I just shook my head,

"I don't think so. I haven't delivered my message yet."

"You waiting to see The Major? You sweet on him?"

I rolled my eyes and turned to Darius,

"Is he always this obnoxious?"

"Oh no, this is Peter on best behaviour. Wait till he really gets wound up."

I couldn't wait!

After Peter left things calmed down again, the tension left with him and I heaved a sigh of relief although I got the impression Peter was trying it on, an impression strengthened by Darius next words.

"Don't let Peter get to you, it's what he wants. If he sees a weakness he'll home in on it."

"Thanks for the warning. How long will he be?"

"Hours probably so you can relax. He'll catch us up along the road don't worry. Maybe you should climb in the back and sleep, it's a long drive Bella and we have to keep moving.

I didn't want to, I wanted to sit up front with Darius and talk but I was shattered after the tension of the day and I looked at the back seat of our new truck, it did look inviting so I lay down and closed my eyes but I was very aware of Darius only a couple of feet from me and I felt his gaze on me even so.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Emmett

We followed Demetri's instructions and found Darius place but they were gone. I smelled two scents I recognised and stopped breathing with shock as the others looked around.

"What's this?"

Felix kicked a heap of towels and throws,

"Maybe Darius has a pet."

"Sure Demetri, it smells like a human pet. You think he's taken to keeping a human pet to keep him warm and satisfied? I've heard of it happening but they don't usually last long."

"Who knows Felix. It doesn't matter anyway. Is there anything here worth taking? Any clues as to where he's gone."

We looked around and then Jane called us over to the one computer still working.

"What's on it Emmett?"

I touched the pad and a smiling Darius looked at us,

"Welcome to my house warming party."

There was a clock below his face and it was counting down from 20.

"He's booby trapped the place. Get out now."

We ran for the elevator which got half way down before the bomb went off and it plummeted to the basement throwing us around as if in a huge tumble drier. We picked ourselves up and ran painfully back to our car nursing broken bones and open wounds from the rough ride down.

"Felix. Let Aro know what's happened. Demetri go, find them."

I sat quietly in the back unable to understand what I'd smelled. The human scent the others had recognised as human I could put a name to. Bella Swan wasn't dead, she wasn't a victim of a serial killer at all, she was alive and with Jasper's friends. I wouldn't tell them but this made things worse. If we caught up with Darius it meant we'd caught up with Bella too and I couldn't kill her whatever the punishment for refusal. I had to find a way of getting a message to Carlisle, he must find a way to warn Darius to leave Bella and go on alone or risk her death at the hands of the Volturi.

The next time we stopped so Jane could call in and Felix hunt I found a quiet spot telling the others I would hunt alone and rang Carlisle's number on my cell hoping he would be alone but when he answered he was sure to let me know he wasn't so I had to be careful,

"I just thought I'd check how Rose was. I saw a pretty white bird ornament in Boulder and I thought I might get it for her, do you think she'd like it? I know she wasn't fond of them at one time but this one is special."

There was a pregnant pause before Carlisle answered.

"I think it would be a nice gesture Emmett, she likes pretty things around her and it will make your place more homely."

"But she's OK?"

"Yes she's fine Emmett. Don't worry. I have to go now, Marcus was just showing me some old medical parchments he's found in the archives."

As I rang off I just hoped he'd got the message.

Carlisle

I couldn't think too much about Emmett's call until Marcus left which was some hours later but if I understood his message then Bella Swan was still alive and with Darius which meant she was in terrible danger. How she had survived and where she had been all this time I had no idea but I was happy she hadn't been murdered after all. Why she had joined forces with Jasper's friends was anyone's guess but perhaps she had been looking for us or maybe she tripped over them by accident. I needed to find a way to warn him but I knew he wouldn't be using his old cell phone and it was my guess neither would anyone else who was with them, like Peter perhaps. When Aro told me how close they were to catching Jasper who he thought might be in Boulder I found it odd. He must know Darius would be watched so why put himself in danger unless somehow Bella had found Darius but that was highly unlikely unless of course she had found Alice. She would know Jaspers friends but would she send Bella there? If she knew she was in danger perhaps it was all she could do for Bella. I racked my brain trying to think of a way to contact my son but there was nothing, he was off the grid...the grid...would Darius still be monitoring the grid for news? It was worth a try so I went to the archives and booted up one of the computers going incognito and carefully wording a message which I sent via a throw away e- mail address I had set up years ago when the internet was a new and novel thing, Dr Death, it amused me.

"Swans flying high on the radar headed to the hunters."

I hoped Darius would pick it up, either way it was all I could safely do and I wiped the browsing history for the past week then tapped in a few random medical websites. It wouldn't fool anyone who was suspicious but what the hell! Now I needed to keep away from Edward so I went back to our rooms and told Esme I had an experiment in progress and couldn't be disturbed for the next twenty-four hours. She spent most of her time with Rose while Em was away in any case so she wouldn't miss me too much. Locking myself in my laboratory with a "Do not disturb" sign up I sat at the bench and putting my elbows on the bench I lowered my head to them and closed my eyes. What was going on in the world? How was Bella alive? And how the hell had she found Jasper, if indeed he was with Darius, when no one else could?

Emmett

Demetri smiled every so often as he gave Felix new directions and I could see we were headed towards Washington state or Canada, was he going on to Alaska? I doubted he'd put the Denali's in danger but who knew? Jane was watching me closely,

"Strange that Darius should have a human with him. Did you recognise the scent Emmett?"

"No why should I? It could be anyone, could have been a guy for all we know."

"Yes I suppose so. It was odd though and I don't like odd, it makes me nervous. There's a lot going on here that seems odd. You Cullens are a strange group. If only you started drinking human blood you'd be much happier. Why don't you try it? We could stop for you if you like?"

I shook my head,

"I prefer animal blood. You forget I've tasted human blood too."

"Oh yes, your singers. It's a shame Edward didn't drain his singer and save all this trouble. If I were you I'd be very angry at my brother for putting the family through this. Why don't you kill him? You could you know, he can read your mind but if you acted on the spur of the moment he wouldn't have time to react and you are stronger."

"I thought Aro wanted Edward alive and in the guard."

"He does but that doesn't mean he's right, he isn't always right Emmett, is he Felix?"

Felix didn't answer and I knew he'd pay for that but for now he was driving so he was safe,

"Jane stop baiting Emmett. Lets find The Major, kill him, and whoever's with him then get back home. I hate being in the human world for too long it makes me shudder, all this food and I'm too busy to browse."

I looked out the window glad there were no mind readers here now or I would be the one killed, Carlisle I really hope you get a message to Jazz and he keeps one step ahead of us. Eventually Aro would get fed up having his best guards away from Volterra and call us home. Given time I was sure Jazz and the others could disappear well enough to elude the reach of the Volturi.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Darius

I couldn't keep my attention away from her and I was glad we were alone for a while because Peter would have jumped on my fascination and I'd never hear the last of it. I didn't want Bella to feel uncomfortable with me especially now we were in such close proximity but even that thought worried me. I didn't feel drawn to her blood so much as to her as a person, was I falling for Bella Swan? It was a scary idea, I'd been alone so long and I knew of the trouble this particular human had already caused in my world. If she stayed and Edward found out would he come to claim his mate and more importantly would she go? Or would the Volturi kill her as a warning to the rest of us? Bella Swan was dangerous for me and I did my best to ignore her and concentrate on the road ahead.

About three hours later I stopped to pick Peter up and slid across so he could drive for a while. I needed to think, what were we going to do with Bella to keep her safe? If the Volturi were on my tail then the best thing would be to find her a safe refuge well away from me and by the same token Peter was also a danger magnet now. We were the worst possible companions for Bella if she wanted to stay alive. If I could have contacted The Major then maybe we could have come up with a viable plan because running wasn't going to get us anywhere in the long-term except pursued and perhaps killed.

I left my snooper program running to see if there were any news on the Volturi hunt and a few things were picked up, the bomb blast at the building in Boulder.

"Hey Peter the Volturi checked out my place. Do you think they'll be hot on our trail?"

"No fucking idea, didn't you leave them a nice welcome gift?"

"But of course my friend. I thought it only polite as I couldn't be there to greet them personally."

"I just wish The Major would call in after all its his fucking problem we're dealing with here."

He shot a look over the back at the sleeping girl then shook his head and concentrated on the road again as I went back to my lap top. There were a couple of red herrings, swan ringing in the park, a murder in Boulder with a gun, not the Volturi's style and it was too far away from my building. Then it pinged again and I glanced at the item it picked up my finger hovering above delete when I read it and reread,

"I think we just got a warning from Carlisle. He knows Bella's with us but I don't think the Volturi do. He's warning us they're on our track."

"Fast isn't he? As if its fucking news!"

"He's trying Peter and that's worth something."

"Really? Well maybe he needs to try a bit harder, my Aunt Mabel was quicker than he is and she had a wooden leg and two glass eyes."

"Peter you never had an Aunt Mabel."

"Well if I had she would have, so stop picking Darius or I'm gonna pull you over the back and beat the crap out of you"

"Yeah? Well it won't take long., Unlike you I'm not full of shit"

We both looked back this time but Bella was fast asleep, even the noise of our voices didn't disturb her.

Peter

"Darius are you still happy with Canada? We're not putting ourselves in a trap here are we? We might be better off around people, humans, it will cramp their style."

"Not necessarily, especially if they have Alec with them, he'll just shut everyone down and they might kill all the humans around us anyway, besides my place is out in the wilds so no one will be around to get hurt."

"So a few humans get hurt what's wrong with that? Besides it might work in our favour, they don't want a mystery slaying of humans in the news now do they?"

"And her?"

Peter pointed to Bella's sleeping form.

"I don't know but she's in danger with us if they are close behind. I guess we could drop her off before we head out. If the Volturi don't know she's still alive she'd be safe enough. I'm sure I can get an identity and everything sorted out for her, give her a new start."

Darius

I didn't like the idea of leaving Bella in a strange city, in a strange country, alone and without friends but we had no choice, if she stayed with us she was in real danger.

I started tapping in my needs to Harriet who came back to me almost immediately promising the papers would be waiting for us at the border.

"We'll cross the border and drive into Toronto, the papers will be waiting there but I need a photograph."

Peter looked at me as if I were mad,

"You're asking me? Do I look like a fucking photographer to you? What about her school in Forks maybe it has its yearbook on-line. Grab her photo from that."

"See Peter your brain does work occasionally."

I passed the idea on to Harriet who promised a quick turn around then sat back and closed my eyes. The Major may not like our solution but it was the only one I had for now. We needed to find him, and quickly, if Alice's message to Bella meant anything but I wouldn't put Bella in danger for that. Once she was safe we could concentrate on looking for him and find her again then through Harriet.

"Peter where is he?"

"How the fuck should I know? I haven't heard from him in years."

"No I mean think, rack your brains, where would he go? Where is there that might be safe? There has to be something, a way to find him."

"Don't you think if there were the Volturi would be hammering on his door? Maybe they've already found him and he's dead... Nah, I'd know."

"The Volturi don't know him like we do. Think back, anything at all?"

By the time we reached the border Bella was awake, she sat up groaning and stretching to relieve tense muscles looking a little confused at first.

Bella

I knew something had changed as soon as we were flagged down just before the border by a young man who handed Darius an envelope and received one in return. He slit the long, well stuffed, envelope open and handed me back a new passport in a strange name,

Hannah Swift.

"It keeps Bella Swan dead and that's where she needs to stay so from now on you are Hannah Swift, remember that."

I looked at the photograph in the passport recognising my high school photograph and it felt a million years ago since I'd been there. The passport was three years old, they'd added a few to my age, and looked used as I put it in my pocket. He handed me the envelope then,

"Drivers licence, bank account details, cheque book and credit cards, everything you need in the new name Hannah."

"Bank account?"

"Yes, there's two thousand dollars in there now and it will be topped up each month by two more so you should be comfortable until you get established and get yourself a job, if we aren't able to reach you. This is a cellphone with a number in it to ring in an emergency."

"Will it get you?"

"No, it will get you through to a friend of mine called Harriet. You get any problems you ring her and she will be able to help you."

I got it then, they were cutting me loose,

"Why are you doing this? Why can't I come with you?"

"It's too dangerous Bella. No one knows you are still alive and we want it to stay that way. If you are found with us they will kill you."

"Darius please don't do this. Let me go with you. They'll find out some time anyway. I don't want to be alone again."

He reached back and took my hands in his cold ones,

"Bella, Carlisle Cullen has got a warning to us, the Volturi are coming for me. They know I'm on the run and I guess they think I'm with The Major. They will catch up with us eventually, Demetri will find us and we'll be forced to fight if they don't accept we know nothing. I don't want you there when that happens. I can't guarantee your safety."

"I don't care. I'd rather stay with you and Peter, take my chances, besides I need to get a message to Jasper and alone I can't do that."

I could see he wasn't going to change his mind, Darius looked upset but determined and Peter wasn't interested, he thought I was a liability as it was and I knew they could get the message to Jasper without my help. With a heavy heart and a sick feeling in my stomach I asked the only question I could,

"Where are you leaving me?"

"Toronto. My friend Harriet will take you somewhere safe until it's over, one way or the other. Don't worry the Volturi wont find you I promise."

"And you Darius? What about you, and Peter? Will you be safe?"

"Hey, were the best there are in our world. You worry about your own pretty little head and let us worry about the rest."

I sat back feeling sick and weary at Peter's confident words. I would be alone again, still I'd done it before and I'd survive again but I wouldn't take their charity or their help, not any more.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen.

Darius

Bella was scared, upset, and furious at the decision I'd made but I wanted her safe and this was the only way. Despite Peter's brave words we both knew that our chances of surviving an encounter with the Volturi guard were slim. If Alec was with them it crashed to non-existent and I would not put her in danger, she could hate me, she wouldn't be the first although her hatred was the first that would stay with me and hurt for however long I had remaining to me. She was silent and grim faced as we crossed the border and drove into Toronto to meet Harriet. Peter drew up beside a compact with darkly tinted windows and the door opened to reveal a beautiful red-head who smiled at me and got out peering in to see her charge.

"Hello Hannah, I'm Harriet. I'm sure we will be good friends. I'm taking you out of the city to a lakeside condo I have. It will be quieter and you can relax then, you'll be perfectly safe."

Bella grabbed her jacket and got out without a backward glance, snatching her bag from Peter who had got out to retrieve it.

"I doubt that very much Harriet but thanks for the thought."

She slid into the back seat of Harriet's car and slammed the door while my friend looked back at me and smiled,

"Not a happy bunny I take it?"

"No, she thinks were dumping her on you. Just look out for her please she'll be difficult for a while but I don't think the Volturi know she's alive so there shouldn't be any danger once she's away from us."

"OK. Best of luck."

AS we drove away I looked back, I was upset at leaving her but we'd had no choice.

Bella

I didn't speak as Harriet got in the driver's seat and headed in the opposite direction from the guys and I saw her looking at me in the mirror,

"You could come and sit up front if you like, I don't bite."

I looked out the window but kept silent,

"Well this is going to be a wonderful trip! Hannah I'm just helping a friend out, and Darius is doing his best to keep you safe, I'm not your enemy."

"No but you're not my friend either."

I wasn't being hidden away like an unwanted gift but I knew if I asked this woman to let me out she wouldn't so I waited until we stopped at traffic lights and threw the door open running into the crowded square to my left, into the sunshine where I knew she couldn't follow and then the lights turned to green and she was forced to drive on by the traffic behind. I knew I needed to hide because she'd come looking for me and then I saw the bus just pulled up the other side of the square and jumped on buying a ticket to the end of the line, regardless of where that was. I just wanted to be on the move for now and difficult to find. Sinking down in my seat I closed my eyes and tried to decide what to do. I had the passport and the money that had been in the envelope but I'd left the rest rammed down the side of my seat in the car. I didn't want their charity or their bank account. I took out the phone and wondered why I hadn't left that too. I turned it off and took the battery out hoping it would be untraceable now. At the buses furthest point I got off and found a small hotel where I paid for two nights to give me time to plan what I would do. I wanted to follow the guys but I had no idea where they were headed and in frustration the tears started to fall so I showered and threw myself on the bed closing my eyes and trying to sleep, to get away from the pain of abandonment for a little while. After a while I drifted off and started to dream, I was back in the changing room with Alice but this time she was smiling not looking scared,

"Bella really, what am I going to do with you? Never mind, I knew what you would do. Remember that."

I woke up in the darkness and it took me a few minutes to remember where I was and what had happened. My dream had been so vivid, it was as if Alice were alive again and I smiled at her memory but something niggled at the back of my brain. What was it she'd said?

"I knew what you would do. Remember that."

Had she known she was going to die? Had she seen her end and my appearance? If she had what would she have done if she couldn't avoid it? If she'd seen what would happen and what I would do? Did she see me end up here? In this hotel? In this room? I got up and turned on the light looking round at the furnishings. There was a dresser and a small closet, a bedside locker, a TV and a chair beside the bed. If I were Alice and I wanted to leave a message where would I put it? I checked under the mattress and the back of the headboard hoping I wouldn't get complaints at moving furniture in the middle of the night but found nothing. The closet was empty too and there was nothing stuffed down the chair or underneath it. The drawers were empty and the underside of them free of envelopes. I pulled up the corner of the carpet but there was nothing under there either, come on Alice help me here! I looked round hopelessly and saw the picture on the wall but again there was nothing behind it. That only left the bathroom so I went in there and turned the light on checking the back of the door but still nothing, then I looked at the mirror, the light was illuminating it from one side and I saw what appeared to be letters written in the glass.

"Underground garage. Your number."

My number? Was that my birthday? My house number? Or something else entirely? Thinking of all possibilities I went down to the underground car park and checked out the numbers painted on the floor. I came up empty until I reached 16, my number? Of course, it was the number of my locker at school! There was a car parked in the spot so I looked around it then got to my knees and looked underneath. Taped to the chassis was an envelope with my name on it, my new name!

I opened the envelope and a note fell out along with a key, the ignition key for the car parked in the spot I assumed and tried it. I was right so I climbed in and by the courtesy light I read the note,

"I knew you wouldn't give up Bella. They will need your help to survive, you can protect them from harm. If not they will all die but be careful, don't reveal yourself too soon, they mustn't know you're there until the last possible moment. Save Jasper please Bella. He deserves another chance at happiness. This is going to be difficult to read and even harder to see but I have to tell you that you cannot save them all, tomorrow you will lose a friend. On the back of this note are directions to Darius place, leave at dawn and you will get there at the right time. Park up at the warning sign for bears and go in on foot keeping to the edge of the forest so you wont be seen. Wait until the last-minute then do what feels right and I promise you will help. Take care Bella and follow your heart. Alice xx"

It felt odd sitting here reading instructions written by a dead woman but I thanked her anyway and started the engine relieved to see the tank was full.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Darius

We swapped places so I could drive straight to the cabin and I heard Peter curse at the same time my phone went so I threw it to him to answer. I was nervous that somehow the Volturi were on to us so I kept a good eye on the rear to make sure we weren't being followed.

"Darius?"

"No Peter who is this?"

"Its Harriet. She got away from me at lights and I can't find her anywhere. What do you want me to do?"

"Keep looking. Did she say anything?"

"No."

Peter shook his head,

"I said she was bad news. Are we going back to look for her?"

"No, she has no idea where we're going so she's safe enough and she has money so she can get somewhere to stay. She survived on the streets before so she can do it again if necessary and we'll find her again later, for now we have to concentrate on staying alive."

Peter

Something made me check the back seat and I cursed,

"She only has the cash from the envelope. The rest is here"

I held up the envelope still containing the check book and other things.

"Is the phone still there?"

"No, she took that."

He pulled over and I gave him his phone back,

"Harriet see if you can find her. If not report back later and thanks."

Darius

I turned to Peter,

"Hand me the lap top and I'll see if I can trace her using the phone. You drive for a while.

I brought up my tracking program and punched in the cell phone number waiting for the scanner to work its magic as Peter drove on.

"Where do you think she'll go? Back to the states?"

"I wish I could say yes Peter but I doubt it. If she had any ideas where we're going we'd probably see her in the rear view mirror but as she doesn't I've no idea. Maybe she'll try looking for The major again."

"Well I hope she has more luck than us Darius because I'm coming up empty. Whatever she does she's gonna be pissed at us. Hey maybe she'll join the Volturi, come for us too."

"I don't want her anywhere near the Volturi Peter. Not even in a joke."

I didn't like not knowing where Bella was, it seemed to me from what I'd heard that she had an uncanny knack of getting herself in trouble and we wouldn't be there to get her out of it. The longer Darius program took the more nervous he became until he cursed,

"The little minx must have taken the battery and sim card out because I'm not getting anything."

"So we have no ideas where she is? Fuck her then, lets concentrate on our own hides."

"Maybe we should have brought her with us."

Peter spluttered at that,

"Look she's an extra worry we can do without and unless Carlisle Cullen opens his huge mouth and tells his buddy Aro about her the Volturi wont know she's alive. If she's dead to them then she's safe."

"What about Edward? He could hear Carlisle's thoughts or Aro might touch him then where will she be?"

"Right where we are, in the shit up to our chins and treading water furiously to stay afloat."

I took the check book and papers from the envelope and looked at them realizing that Bella's refusal to accept money from us was totally in character for her, from what I'd gathered, and probably annoyed her more than anything else.

Peter

By the time we reached Darius cabin it was dawn and we made plans immediately for the defence of the place. There were no trees nearby so no cover for the Volturi, we would have plenty of warning of their approach.

"I set some booby traps a long time ago for just such an eventuality Peter, I'm going to arm them now, we wont have time later. They wont kill the fuckers but they'll give them a bad day and hopefully slow them down. Two bear pits with stakes and a few land mines filled with six inch nails and plenty of H.E so we might blow a few limbs off.

"You got any ray guns or shields against Alec's freaky fucking gift? Now that would be really useful Darius."

"Sorry Peter, that's science fiction and beyond even my talents."

I laughed but it sounded brittle and I knew we were only too aware that this could be the end for both of us but neither of us said anything about it, we just acted as always, bitching at each other.

Bella

I left at dawn as instructed and drove following Alice's directions to the letter, she'd even given me a timetable and I was able to keep to it easily although I wanted to put my foot right down and get there as quickly as possible. I knew Alice was aware how I felt but she had her reasons for the timing so I made myself stick rigidly to it even when the road opened out and became less well travelled. There was even a stop in the itinerary so I forced myself to buy a coffee and use the rest room before starting off again. When I came to the sign warning of bears I was relieved, I wasn't far from the guys now, I could almost feel their presence as I got out of the car and locked it going in on foot from here. The snow wasn't too thick but it did slow me down and lifting my feet so high at every step tired me way too quickly, the butterflies in my stomach making me feel sick until I had to stop and bring up the coffee I drank earlier. I felt better after that and when I got to the spot she indicated I made myself as comfortable as I could with the waterproof picnic blanket I found on the back seat of the car along with boots and a thick padded jacket both in my size of course!

My hands were getting cold so I put them in the pockets coming out with thin gloves which I didn't expect to help much but they kept my fingers really warm and I wondered what they were made from. I could just see a cabin in the distance with figures moving about outside, that must be the guys and I was concerned I was so far away but Alice had picked this spot for a reason so I forced myself to stay put. It was several hours before I saw any movement behind me along the snow covered ground. There were several figures gliding over the ground two very tall and broad, one smaller, and the third shorter and more slender, was it a young man or a girl? I couldn't tell from this distance and they were walking parallel with my position towards the cabin so I never got a better look but the figures at the cabin had seen them, I saw my friends standing side by side and I closed my eyes and prayed that Alice had seen this right or I might watch them both killed, as it was I still had no idea what I was supposed to do.

Peter

I felt we were being watched some time before we saw the four figures approaching across the open ground in front of the cabin,

"We got company and I don't think they've got house-warming gifts folks."

Darius joined me and we studied our adversaries closely

"Well the big ugly fucker must be Felix, the smallest is Jane or Alec, I think the other one might be Demetri but I have no idea who the other muscle is, he don't look happy though."

"That's Emmett Cullen Peter."

"A Cullen? Well you gotta give it to Aro, when he sticks it to you he makes a good job of it. Is he any good?"

"He's a good fighter from what The Major told me but he's not the fastest. I don't think he wants to be here by the look of things so he might hang back or pull his punches."

"If he does they'll kill him first Darius and Felix would enjoy that."

"I don't think we can assume anything, don't forget from all accounts his mate is in Volterra, if he plays up Aro might have her killed."

"You want to choose your opponent now?"

My words were interrupted as Demetri stepped into one of Darius bear pits and there was an explosion of snow and a high pitched scream.

"Music to my ears. One fucker maimed."

Darius smiled at me,

"He'll heal soon enough but its nice to make an impression."

We slapped palms in the air as they pulled him out and continued coming albeit with one walking wounded. The first mine went off then and poor Demetri must have thought we'd got it in for him because he was the one to set it off and several body parts shot into the air accompanied by more screams. This time they stopped in their tracks and waited, was Alec sending his gift to incapacitate us? I didn't see or feel any signs of it creeping over us but then I don't suppose I would, that was the beauty of his gift, it took you unawares.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Bella

Seeing the traps the guys had laid being sprung by the Volturi made me feel more optimistic, it had stopped the Volturi advance at least for a while. While the maimed member of their group continued to scream the others stood talking, making a new plan I assumed then one of them stepped forward cautiously and called to the cabin. I couldn't hear what was said but after a few minutes the guys walked forward slowly still in step shoulder to shoulder and I was reminded of the old westerns where the good guys and bad guys square up to each other in the main street, there was the same air of menace.

One of the huge figures turned and the sun caught his face making me gasp in recognition, Emmett Cullen and with the Volturi! They must have threatened Rosalie to get him to work for them and I knew he would be hating every second of this. Would he be able to fight when it came to it or would he hold back and possibly condemn his mate? Or then again was I reading this right? After all as I told Darius, I wasn't sure I knew the Ciullens at all any more, perhaps Emmett had been happy to join the guard, Rose would be happier in the security of Volterra.

I still didn't know what I should do. Alice hadn't left me any weapons or instructions except to leave it until the last moment before acting. The warning I would lose a friend today chilled me most of all, would it be one of the two or Emmett? Why couldn't I save them all? How could I save any of them? I hit the ground in frustration then hearing a scream I looked up again to see the two figures of my friends on their knees writhing in agony and hesitated, should I move now or was I too soon?

The smallest figure turned as if the huge guy had addressed it and Peter and Darius climbed back to their feet checking each other before Peter moved forward and gestured for the huge guy to fight one on one. The huge guy stepped forward and they started, crashing together like two juggernauts and wrestling at such a speed they were a blur to my human eyes.

My heart beat faster and my mouth went dry as I watched the two, first one then the other taking the advantage but as it seemed the huge guy was going down the small figure lifted a hand and Peter fell to the ground writhing again and the huge guy approached him arms outstretched to wrap around his throat. Before I could make a sound or move Darius leapt onto him and the three went over in a tangle of limbs. As I watched all three began to struggle but then Emmett moved forward at a command from the small figure and hauled one of the guys free then screamed myself as the other was lifted from his feet by the huge figure and his back broken across his bended knee. As the figure flopped there the huge figure twisted its head and held it up in triumph.

"NO, NO"

I Shouted at the top of my voice and ran forward feeling my anger like a solid wall in front of me as every figure looked up at my cry and I knew at least some of them recognised me. Then I was close enough to recognise Darius head in the huge figures fist and I felt my fury burst from me. The huge figure crashed backwards as if hit by an express train and the smallest figure turned baleful red eyes in my direction but I ignored her going to snatch Darius head from its conqueror. He tried to grab me with flailing and broken hands but I grabbed my prize and ran towards Peter hoping to be able to rejoin Darius head to his body but I saw the young girl who was now scowling light a match ready to touch a flame to his body,

"Emmett, stop her please."

He looked at me but didn't move, was he scared to or had he gone over to the dark side? I didn't know and I couldn't stop to think instead screaming at her to stop as the match flickered and went out before she was launched backwards away from Darius. Before she could get to her feet again Emmett finally made a move and knocked her backwards again as I tripped over a rock hidden by the snow and tumbled to the ground. As the female sprung to her feet I could see she was torn between Emmett the traitor and me deciding on me although her glare merely served to annoy me still further. As she approached I saw Peter coming to my aid.

"No. She's mine."

I turned to the girl determined she was going the same way as my friend and I threw out the anger and frustration I felt which like with the huge guy who was now being torn apart by Peter hit her and knocked her to the ground her bones broken, smashed, as his had been. Still she looked at me as if trying to do something but I felt nothing and I grabbed the lighter which had fallen from her robes and touched it to her cloak which flared up wrapping tongues of flame around her like a second skin and reducing her to ashes.

Poor Darius still lay defenceless and the maimed guard was still on his feet and lurched for the head planning on adding it to her funeral pyre. Seeing I couldn't stop him quickly enough and feeling exhausted the sorrow hit me like a hammer blow to the guts. As I doubled over I saw Emmett move forward to struggle with the maimed Volturi forcing him to drop the head then as I fell to the snow covered ground heaving and crying I felt arms around me and looked up to see Peter's face above me. Neither of us spoke, he just picked me up and carried me back to the cabin avoiding a certain patch of snow, another of their traps presumably.

Peter

We had come to the end of the line, although Alec wasn't with the Volturi Jane was and we both knew what that meant. The booby traps had worked well enough but we knew we had to face them some time so we went forward but I wanted to take out Felix if possible to give the Darius at least a fighting chance and I was beating him until Jane intervened. I was about to lose my head when Darius attacked and then as Felix decapitated him I heard the anguished cry from the trees behind us and I knew that voice. Bella Swan was here somehow and she had seen Darius die.

What she did I had no idea but suddenly Felix was down and staying down. The next few minutes were a muddle but at the end of it I stood victorious with Demetri's maimed body held by Emmett who wasn't sure what to do. I left him to sort it out by himself and picked a distraught Bella from the snow taking her to the shelter of the cabin cradled in my arms, her arms around my neck hanging on desperately. Once inside I put her down on the floor close to the fire and lit the ready laid logs to get some warmth for her frozen face, pulling my jacket off and wrapping it round her own to stop the shivering although I thought it was more shock than the effects of the cold. She looked into my face as I sat with her propped up against my shoulder and touched my face with one wet gloved hand,

"Are you hurt?"

"No you saved me, thank you."

"I didn't save Darius though. I waited too long, she told me to leave it to the last minute but I waited too long. She told me I was going to lose a friend, she knew all along."

"Who Bella? Who told you?"

"Alice"

The name was spoken so softly I almost missed it, Alice Cullen? She was responsible for Bella being here? How? Had she seen her own death and our danger? She had sent Bella to save us but how? I remembered Darius telling me what Alice had said to Bella, that The Major was the only one who could keep her safe if they found out she was still alive. She told Bella to find "Jasper and tell him, look after him, you need each other."

**See you again in June folks, will try to post when I can this month. Jules x**

Just what the fuck had Alice seen? I didn't have time to worry about that now, I needed to see what Emmett Cullen was doing and ensure Darius made it.


	18. Chapter 18

**I just couldn't leave you with that cliff hanger so here goes. Bye for now Jules x**

Chapter Eighteen

Emmett

I couldn't believe it but it was Bella, running through the snow towards us screaming for us to stop. I wanted to but I was so scared for Rose and I didn't know what to do then Felix went down followed by Jane leaving only Demetri so I grabbed hold of him although he could hardly run away the state he was in but it was all I dare do. We watched Jane go up in flames along with Felix then Peter ran to Bella's side and picked her up virtually ignoring me as he passed us on his way into the cabin, although he did hiss a question as he went.

"Whose side you on Emmett Cullen? You need to choose"

I shook my head and stood unable to act for fear, looking around for what? Demetri and I were the only ones of the guard left. I swallowed nervously then before I could change my mind I ripped Demetri's head from his shoulders, I had made my choice, now I had to live with the consequences. Would Rose be safe if they thought me dead along with the others? Would she still be alive when I got back to her? Could I go back and if I did what would I say to explain being the only survivor? Or was I going to survive? In the meantime what should I do with Darius? His head lay feet from his body which was still twitching but the flames from Jane's funeral pyre lay between the two parts. As a Volturi guard I should destroy him, one less enemy to worry about. If I did that I could return to Volterra and probably escape punishment for me and Rose.

I stepped forward still uncertain as Peter came out and I assumed Bella had calmed enough to be left. He looked at me,

"So you decided?"

He looked at Darius head close to my feet and his eyes narrowed then he looked at Demetri who lay in pieces. I had been unable to take the final step and destroy my fellow guard.

"What do you plan on doing next? Aro will send others you know and one sight of you and your mate is toast."

"I understand, and I'm sorry about Darius I liked him. I did try to warn you when I picked up Bella's scent at his place. I take it Carlisle got in contact?"

"It sure seems like it but whether he told Aro as well is anybody's guess."

"No one else knows about Bella, I'm sure Carlisle wouldn't have given her away."

"Well that's great then, as long as you're sure. In the meantime lets clear up. You burn your friend and I'll put mine together again.

He watched until I picked up the two pieces of Demetri and threw them on the smouldering pyre then threw a fresh match on the heap and the flames licked around him. Then he grabbed Darius head from the side of my foot and took it over to his body holding it in place while it started to fuse back slowly. Darius would be out of commission for a while but he would recover and when he did would he want me dead?

Peter

I didn't trust the big fucker as far as I could see him but I couldn't prove he was about to burn Darius. Now we had to decide where to go from here. I hadn't the faintest fucking idea. We needed to find The Major but I didn't have a clue where to start.

"Emmett, help me."

He came over and picked up Darius feet while I steadied his shoulders and neck and we carried him inside the cabin to recover.

I found Bella hunched over by the fire and looking sick, then when she saw Darius she jumped up and ran to the spot where we laid him and knelt down,

"Alice was wrong, I did save everyone. Darius can you hear me?"

His eyes flickered open and his lips moved but it had been a long time since he hunted so it was going to be a slow recovery. Emmett stood back watching Bella as I spoke to her,

"I owe you Bella. I don't know how you found us or did what you did but thanks anyway. What do you want me to do with Emmett Cullen? We don't want him taking tales to Aro now do we? I can kill him if you want or do you trust him?"

"No Peter please. No more killing."

"OK then but I hope we don't live to regret it"

I turned to look at his silent figure watching from the shadows, he would need watching closely.

"You're one lucky fucker Cullen, you just got a stay of execution."

He nodded and came in to kneel in front of Bella who by now had Darius head in her lap,

"I'm sorry about Darius and everything else, I didn't want to come but Aro threatened Rose if I refused. I guess it doesn't matter because when I'm the only one to return telling him we lost he'll probably kill us both. Still I'm glad you're alive Bella. I told Carlisle and Peter said he managed to get word to you. I smelled your scent in Darius apartment."

I waited, unsure what Bella would say to him then she raised her head to look into his face,

"Alice is dead Emmett did you know that? I saw her die."

"Oh God no! Aro told us she was captured but no one said she was dead. Carlisle and Esme will be devastated."

"She sent me here today to save my friends but I almost failed. She told me I'd lose a friend today... and I thought she meant poor Darius. I was wrong, I misunderstood her words. I did lose a friend, you. I watched you hesitate Emmett. You were going to act with the guard and I don't care what you motive was, you proved yourself untrustworthy. I was wrong about a lot of things but the Cullens most of all. Just leave me alone Emmett."

"Edward would have done the same thing had it been you in Aro's hands. He'll be overjoyed when he hears you are alive."

She shook her head vehemently,

"No. Bella Swan died the day you all left. The day he told her he didn't love her. I don't want anything to do with him Emmett. I don't want to see him again."

I nodded my agreement, she was still using her brain!

Bella

I looked down at Darius, the terrible wound where his head had been detached was slowly fading to a thick angry scar but it would fade altogether with time. His eyes were closed again but I remembered the blackness of them and saw the dark shadows under them, he was thirsty.

"Peter what do we do now? How do we find Jasper? And how do we get blood for Darius?"

Emmett looked at me in astonishment,

"You're still looking for him? Wouldn't it be better if you just disappeared Bella? The Volturi still think you're dead."

Peter looked at him in disgust,

"Until Carlisle slips or Edward hears his thoughts Cullen. Then they'll be out in force. Why couldn't you keep your big mouth shut?"

"Hey it was the only way I could think of to warn you."

"Yeah well it seems you might have just put us from the frying pan into the fire."

"Look I …..."

"Just shut the fuck up Cullen and let me think. There has to be a way of contacting him. There's no way he'd be beyond communication completely."

"Ah Peter I might have an idea."

"Really Emmett and what might that be? I'm pissing myself with anticipation."

Emmett ignored Peters sarcasm and addressed me,

"If we don't know where Jazz is then the only way to get a message is over the internet the way Carlisle got through to you."

"Great idea Cullen, I wonder why Darius didn't think of that...him being the computer expert and all!"

"Peter, let Emmett talk, we can't afford to ignore any idea."

Peter rolled his eyes and went to look out of the cabin window although I didn't think he was expecting more trouble just yet, he was too relaxed for that.

Emmett

I felt better without Peter glaring at me and continued,

"Sometime ago Jasper was working on my laptop, his own had gone down for some reason, and when he finished he deleted everything, or he thought he had, but he'd left a couple of messages on g mail. I deleted them for him and never said anything but he might still be using them because they are throw aways, if he gets anything on them he might have an alarm letting him know. I think he was a lot more computer savvy than any of us gave him credit for."

"Yeah there's a lot of things the Cullens didn't give him credit for and a lot of crap they did."

Bella shook her head at his back then gazed at me.

"Darius has a laptop, I think its still in the truck. Do you think you could get a signal out here?"

"Probably not but if we got closer to town then I could, unless he had a satellite link up."

"Well why are you still standing here like a spare prick at a wedding? Get your ass out to the truck and find out."

I nodded at Peter and ran out to the truck hoping Darius had satellite links...and it turned out he did so I grabbed the case and went back into the cabin to find Bella still sitting by the fire with Darius head in her lap and Peter at the window.

"Well, make yourself useful or I might just decide to kill you anyway. Once Darius is up and about again your computer skills wont be needed any longer, you'll be surplus to requirements Cullen."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Peter

I watched over Emmett's shoulder as he booted the damn thing up or whatever it was you did with them. I had no luck at all with computers or any electronic devices, they all hated me on sight. As soon as I touched a computer it would either die completely or come up with something that I hadn't asked it for which then disappeared as soon as I clicked a key. Its a good job Charlotte was around because our computers would have been given fucking flying lessons otherwise. Every time I got the same thing, the patronising look and the,

"It's easy you just have to do this"

At which point the bastard would roll over and wag its tail for her but the minute she turned her back it sprung to its feet and snarled at me again. Emmett seemed to have it tamed though and he was soon ready to send an e mail.

"So what do I put?"

"How the hell should I know? Anything as long as it gets through to him. If this works Emmett I be amazed but go on."

His huge fingers hovered over the keys for a few seconds then he tapped in a short message,

"Modern Warfare winner."

"Is that it?"

"You said keep it short"

"Yeah I know that but do you think he'll understand it?"

A slender hand snaked between us and hit send,

"Well we'll soon know won't we guys"

Bella

I was sick of hearing the bickering, we needed to get moving before anything else happened so I put Darius head down gently on the blanket, got up, and sent the message for them.

"Now what?"

"Well sitting here isn't a good thing, we need to get moving, its safer."

Peter grabbed my arm,

"Bella we need to move. You travel in the back with Darius, just keep an eye on him and if he starts coming too you let me know because he's gonna be thirsty and you smell pretty appetising."

"I wont hurt her Peter"

We both turned at Darius weak voice and I was so relieved I couldn't help a gasp and ran back to him cradling his shoulders as he tried to get up.

"Stay there. You need to rest and heal. I know you wont hurt me but we need to move and you need to hunt soon."

He smiled up at me and my heart did a back flip then Peter spoke again,

"You listen to Bella and you..."

He pointed a finger at Emmett,

"Can you check your mail on the move?"

"Sure with a satellite its easy you just..."

"Cullen I don't give a shit how it works just that it does now get in the fucking truck before I take the computer and leave you behind."

I waited until Emmett had left the cabin then turned to Peter,

" I know we have to keep moving but Darius really needs to feed, can you supply something?

"You mean someone Bella, remember he's not an animal hunter. As soon as we get somewhere he'll be able to hunt. I'm not leaving you with Cullen."

"I don't trust him either but I don't think he'd hurt me."

"You carry on thinking that princess I'll keep a look out for a dagger in the back. Now get a move on will you."

Emmett was already in the passenger seat and tapping away on the computer.

"If you've sent a warning to the Volturi I'll rip your fingers off one at a time Cullen and feed them to the next fire I see."

"I didn't. I was just checking to see if I'd got a reply from Jazz."

I could see Peter didn't believe him but for now he was our only hope with the computer so I got in beside Darius who had made the truck under his own steam with my steadying hand.

"Where are we going now?"

"Anywhere Princess. As long as we keep moving we won't be an easy target. For all I know Cullen here has sent our position back to his lord and master whatever he says to the contrary."

"Peter please"

He turned in the seat looking very serious and pointed a finger in my face,

"You listen to me young lady, I'm keeping us alive the only way I know how, by trusting nobody and that's the way its going to be until we find the Major. Understand?"

I nodded taken aback by his vehemence and then looked down at Darius who had stretched out on the back seat as best he could with his head back in my lap. The more we were in close company the more I felt for him but I didn't have time to worry about it for now. Keeping alive and out of the Volturi's clutches were our main concern.

Emmett

I was keeping my fingers crossed that Jazz would get the message and trust it enough to get back to me. I understood Peter's attitude if Bella didn't, he was a warrior while she was a human caught up in a world of fighting and violence. Peter glanced over every few minutes then checked Bella in the mirror before concentrating on the road once more. We were now headed south east and I knew he had a goal in mind but it was pointless asking him about it because he wouldn't tell me anyway. Then about an hour after we drove off my phone buzzed and Peter slammed on the brakes pulling to a stop and grabbing the hand I took my cell phone out with.

"That could be Aro. If it is what are you going to say Cullen?"

"It wont be, only Felix carries a cell phone."

"Then what's that? A fucking mirage?"

"Its my private phone. Only the family know the number."

"You sure about that?"

"Yes, I am."

"You'd better be right or you just made the biggest mistake of your fucking life which will then end in a few seconds."

Peter

I was nervous, it could be family but it could also be the Volturi and I knew it was possible to trace people via their cell phones even if I couldn't do it myself! I looked back at Bella who nodded and I took the phone from him,

"If you don't mind I think I'll answer it."

I hit the button and listened ready to disconnect if it was a Volturi voice on the other end.

"Emmett? How did you get that e mail address?"

"Major, am I glad to hear your voice."

"Peter? What the hell are you doing with Emmett? Are you in Volterra?"

"No and neither is he Major, I've got a bit of a problem here and I need some advice."

"Advice from me? You really are scraping the bottom of the barrel. OK I'll bite, what's up?"

"Are you anywhere near the Canadian border?"

"Why?"

He sounded suspicious now, he was wary and I didn't blame him.

"Can you get here pretty fast before I decide the problem is too annoying and kill it."

"Enough brain twisters Peter. The trackers are still after me as far as I know although I haven't heard from anyone for a long time."

"That might be because you're impossible to get a hold of, you ever thought about that?"

"You've got ten seconds then I'm putting the phone down."

Well I have someone here with a message for you or so she says. Does the name Bella Swan mean anything to you?"

Bella

The silence dragged on and I opened my mouth to speak but Peter held up a warning hand,

"She's dead. Killed a few months after we left Forks. Why, does your messenger say she's come from Bella?"

"Something like that. You say I shouldn't trust anyone purporting to come from her?"

"If you've got someone there claiming to be from her I suggest you go ahead and kill them, they're a plant, probably Volturi and just how did they find you in any case, you're slipping my friend."

I heard him cut Jasper off and groaned,

"Why didn't you let me talk to him? Or at least tell him it was me, Emmett would have confirmed it."

He held up a finger,

"Wait."

The phone rang again,

"See, we never stay on the line too long, in case its being traced. We aren't total ass holes Bella."

He hit receive and this time I didn't wait for him to speak instead I grabbed the phone and spoke into it quickly before he could stop me,

"Jasper please its me Bella. I have a message from Alice."

Jasper

I was tired of running and hiding and had decided to find somewhere to make a stand. I could go to Peter and Charlotte but that would just make it too easy for the trackers to find me. The last person I was expecting to hear from was Peter himself, we hadn't spoken in years. Then he started on about a message from Bella. Had someone hoodwinked him into contacting me? Why was Emmett there? As far as I was aware he was in Volterra with Rose, Esme, and Carlisle, but it was highly unlikely Peter would be there. When he cut the connection I knew he wasn't being pressed to make the call, this was natural behaviour when there was trouble, an extra safeguard so I rang him back curious as to who was with them. A few seconds later I heard the voice, one I thought silenced for ever,

"Bella? Is that you Bella?"

"Jasper please listen to me. Alice is dead, I saw her killed by the Volturi and she asked me to warn you they are closing in."

"Bella what are you doing with Peter and Emmett? Where are you?"

"In Canada somewhere and Darius is with us too"

Then the phone was taken back by Peter.

"Right Major. No time for explanations now. I'm going to the old hunting cabin we used years back and I'll wait two days then we're gone."

"I understand"

The phone went dead and I sat trying to make sense of things, Bella had somehow found not only Emmett but Peter and Darius too and now she was on the run with them. How Emmett had escaped from Volterra I didn't know but I would and soon.

I started running towards the nearest airport and a flight to Williston North Dakota.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

Bella

We drove pretty much in silence the rest of the way, using my new passport when we crossed the Canadian border into North Dakota. It was peaceful sitting here with Darius and I found myself stroking his hair whether to comfort him or myself I didn't know and I wasn't going there just yet. Neither of the guys said anything they just drove in silence and I thought about Darius, he had taken me in as a stranger and tried his best to keep me safe. He had been kind in his own way and I knew he was very fond of me, whether it would go anywhere if we survived I didn't know. My track record with guys was so bad that I couldn't even think of it for long.

I must have fallen asleep eventually because when I woke up we were pulling into a gas station and Peter looked over at me,

"Bella you look like shit. Get yourself in the rest room and clean yourself up then I'll take you in to eat. Darius you strong enough to hunt?"

Darius sat up and twisted his neck back and forth experimentally.

"I think so Peter. I'll take Emmett with me, he can help."

Emmett didn't look pleased but I knew it was that or stay in the restaurant with us and I looked waiting for his decision.

"Sure Darius."

As we walked over to the restaurant I looked back and saw Darius was doing the same. He smiled and lifted a hand before loping into the trees with Emmett.

"Do you think Darius will be OK with Emmett?"

"We don't have any choice. I can't watch you and him at the same time but I don't trust the fucker. All the same Darius may be weak but I'd bet him against Cullen any night. He's a sneaky fucker when he needs to be."

I was starving so I went through to the rest room and looked in the mirror then groaned. I looked like a refugee from a horror movie! Splashing cold water on my face helped a little and I managed to brush my hair thankful that Peter had collected Alice's car while I was in the cabin so I had my wash bag with me. My clothes looked OK if a little creased and deciding I'd done all I could I went back out to find Peter sitting at one of the booths looking at the menu with great interest. When he saw me he smiled, the first real smile I'd seen from him and he stood up as I joined him, reminding me of Edwards impeccable manners. Was it true of all vampires or was it just a sign of their real age?

"I take it there's something on this menu that appeals to you?"

I took it from him and looked,

"Yes, I can find something there. Do I get to eat here or do I have to take it with me again?"

He shrugged,

"I guess it will be OK to eat here, after all I think we're safe enough for now, excepting Emmett of course."

The waitress came over and I ordered the quickest thing on the menu, a garden burger and fries. If Peter changed his mind I could always grab it to go. AS I waited I turned from the window to Peter,

Where are we going?"

"The Lostwood National Wildlife Refuge, The Major and I spent some time in a cabin there once, when Charlotte was away visiting friends and before he got caught up with the Poison Dwarf."

"Charlotte? Oh yes your mate. Have you spoken to her yet?"

"Yes. I told her to keep the hell away until I know what's happening but as usual she takes no notice of me!"

He looked at his watch,

"She'll be flying in soon.

"I look forward to meeting her."

"I'd reserve judgement until you've spoken to her. You think I'm abrasive? I'm a kitten compared to Charlotte."

Emmett

Darius and I were waiting when they got back to the truck, He'd found prey easily enough and although I hated the very thought of hunting humans these days I'd seen it often enough in the guard to switch off to the horrors. Bella looked a lot better for the stop but Peter's eyes were almost black.

"You need to hunt Peter."

Bella turned his head to look into his eyes,

"Emmett's right, you do. Why don't you go now? We can wait for you."

"I don't think so. I want to get you to the cabin ASAP Bella. That way I know you'll be OK. I can stand a few more hours. If you think I'm leaving you and a half healed Darius with Emmett Volturi you're very much mistaken."

I rolled my eyes still believing that Emmett wouldn't hurt me personally but I did understand and I was grateful for the protection.

Emmett just nodded and got back in,

"Its OK Bella I understand Peter's reluctance to trust me and I'd feel the same way if the roles were reversed."

"Yeah but they wouldn't because I'd never work for the Volturi. That's the difference between us Cullen."

"Wait until you're in my position before making that call Peter."

"Hey, I wouldn't get into your position. You do as Dr Death says, that's what got you into this mess and my guess is that you'll be expecting us, The Major, to extricate your mate and the rest of your family."

Bella

I was tired of the bickering and feeling full so when Peter turned the heater up seeing me shiver I lay down putting my head in Darius lap for a change and closed my eyes enjoying the feeling of warmth, comfort, and safety. I wondered how much further out the cabin was but the guys had gone quiet and I didn't want to start another row so I held my questions back. I'd find out soon enough when we pulled up, it was dark outside so I wouldn't see the cabin anyway unless the moon came out from behind the thick clouds that obscured them at the moment. Peter was driving without lights too, so outside the window it was pitch black and I hoped it wasn't hiding any nasty surprises from us. As I fell asleep I felt Darius cool hand on my cheek stroking it gently and smiled at the feeling of contentment it gave me.

Peter

The cabin looked the same as it had done all those years ago, if a little more ramshackle but we'd had good times here, talking, hunting, swimming in the creek, deciding what to do with our lives, him away from Maria and me no longer trying to persuade him to leave the Mexican bitch. I checked the area on foot before allowing Emmett to drive up, there were no new scents except animals in the area so I was happy. Inside the furniture, rough homespun stuff, was covered with old sheets so I dragged a couple off and wrapped them round Bella as Darius led her to the chair closest to the ash filled hearth. Should we light a fire or not? Smoke could be seen or smelled but I thought at night especially a moonless night like this it was fairly safe so I went out back and collected enough wood to keep the fire alight till dawn. When I got back in Emmett had stripped off his jacket and was offering it to Bella but she shook her head preferring Darius arm instead, I thought my friend had found himself a possible replacement for Sara at last.

"Soon have you warm Bella"

She smiled at me and I noticed how pretty she could be if she wasn't so tired and scared, in short I could see what Darius was drawn to.

Jasper

I got a cancellation so flew straight to Williston arriving in the early hours of the morning and rented a car from the Hertz desk, waking the attendant to do so. As I drove to the Lostwood Refuge my thoughts turned to Bella Swan. It was good to know she was still alive, I didn't feel quite so guilty knowing she'd survived again although what had happened I didn't know yet but sad at the news she brought, Alice was dead. We had parted soon after leaving Forks but remained friends although I hadn't heard from her in several months. I thought it meant she had nothing to tell me but it turned out she was just running and keeping me out of the loop to ensure my safety. If she'd contacted me perhaps I could have kept her safe, was hers another death to add to my load? I wasn't sure but I was looking forward to finding out what she had seen and told Bella.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty One

Carlisle

Thus far I had avoided Aro but I knew eventually he would find out about Bella and then I wondered what he would do, try to find her? Send Demetri to search her out? I hated that thought but I supposed it was inevitable unless she had found a way of making herself invisible or Jasper had put her under his protection but if Edward found out she was still alive and with Jasper he would leave Volterra permission or no permission and Aro would never allow that. He'd kill Edward rather than allow him to leave now he'd got him to Italy at last. Esme came in eventually to find out what was going on.

"Carlisle something has happened, the brothers have been in closed conference for the last few hours and I haven't heard anything from Emmett. I think the two things are connected and I think you know more than you've told us. Rose is beside herself, do you know anything that would help?"

"No. Nothing that would help I promise you"

"But you know something don't you?"

"I can't tell you Esme, its too dangerous."

"For who Carlisle?"

"Edward most of all I suppose."

"Then I want to know, it affects us all not just Edward."

I thought about it, she was right of course, it did affect us all but it could also put Bella at more risk."

"If I tell you Esme it will put others at risk too."

"Who? Someone more important than the family? Than Edward? Who are you protecting Carlisle?"

"Esme do you want to be responsible for possible deaths?"

"Yes Carlisle I want to know. Stop keeping me out."

"Very well but I have warned you. Bella Swan is still alive and he thinks she might be looking for Jasper. That's what Emmett told me, he smelled her at Darius apartment."

"Bella? Alive? But that's wonderful."

"Is it? Edward will go to find her and if he does do you think she's likely to run to him and forget what he did? Don't forget we're only here because we allowed her into our world. What do you think the Volturi? Aro? Will do when he finds out and he will now Esme. As soon as Edward knows he will too."

"Do you think Jasper can keep her safe from the Volturi? Or his friends?"

"If he changes her yes perhaps. After all once she's one of us it wont matter that she knows but that may not be enough to keep the rest of us alive."

"Do you think Aro sent Emmett against Jasper? He can't hope to win that fight Carlisle and what will Rose do without him?"

"You're assuming Jasper will kill Emmett. He may be as reluctant as his brother."

"I hope you're right Carlisle because this is all about to blow up in our faces. I'll try to avoid Aro but I can't keep my thoughts from Edward for long."

"I know and I suppose I was being naïve to think I could keep it from everyone but ask Edward to come and see me. It will be better if he hears it from me rather than your thoughts so see if you can keep your thoughts to yourself for a few minutes, long enough to get him here."

Edward

When I saw Esme I knew something was terribly wrong, her thoughts were clouded and Esme never did that unless it was serious. I wondered if there were bad news about Emmett but I thought I would probably hear before the others did so, I spent time with the Volturi brothers unlike them.

"Carlisle wants to speak to you Edward, its very important."

"Very well. I'm not doing anything else for now but I wanted to spend a couple of hours in the archives, I think I might be getting close to Bella's killer"

My words had a strange affect on her but I wasn't able to make sense of her jumbled thoughts. Poor Esme had been affected badly by the news of Bella's death, she had hoped Bella would become another daughter and I knew she blamed me for forcing them to leave as they did, without a word of goodbye. I knew where to find Carlisle, Caius had been complaining he'd shut himself in his lab for over a week, he was always the suspicious one, whereas Aro had merely shrugged,

"Its nothing out of the ordinary brother, don't fret so. Remember when he was here before he spent weeks locked up alone by choice, its just his way."

I wasn't so sure this time, he usually discussed his theories and experiments with me but this time he'd just locked himself away and even Esme wasn't allowed in.

Carlisle

I knew Edward was suspicious and when he asked for admittance I tried to cloak my thoughts for the few minutes it would take to tell him what I knew and suspected.

"Edward thank you for coming so quickly"

"What's going on Carlisle? Why are you and Esme hiding your thoughts from me? Is it Emmett? Has something happened to him?"

"I have no idea what's going on with Emmett, I haven't heard from him in days but when he did ring in he had news he wanted kept from the Volturi. You know I assume that he was sent with the guard to find and kill Jasper?"

"I didn't know but I thought that might be their task. Have they found and killed him? I didn't think Emmett had it in him."

"Edward that's uncalled for and below you."

Edward rolled his eyes but seeing I wouldn't go on until he did so, he apologised and I carried on.

"They found the apartment in Boulder where his friend Darius lived."

"I didn't know he had any except that maniac Peter Whitlock."

I stopped, glaring at him, he had become colder and more arrogant since moving here and I didn't like the new Edward at all.

Edward

I was sick of Carlisle's admonishments but I apologised once more hoping to get this interview over so I could find out what was happening with Emmett and the other guard.

"Emmett found something shocking in Darius apartment."

I sneered at that, not in the least surprised but didn't say anything hoping to coax him on,

"Bella's scent was there, she had been in his apartment."

"Are you telling me that it was one of Jasper's sick friends who did that to her? Killed her? Where is he now? I'll get permission from Aro to leave Italy so I can get revenge for her."

"Edward shut up and listen. Bella had been in that apartment recently. She's still alive."

I was stunned, alive? How could that be?

"Is he sure?"

"Yes. She's with Jasper's friends"

"But the Volturi are on their trail. If they find Bella she'll be killed too. We have to warn them, I have to go find her and keep her safe."

"Edward do you think she'd be happy to see you after all that has happened, all those words you said to her?"

"I did it to keep her safe Carlisle. Safe from that freak."

"Think back to the things you said to her. She's hardly likely to be pleased to see you."

"I can explain, I will keep her safe by staying at her side this time. How can we contact her?"

"I've already done all I can but Aro will soon know she's alive, if the guard reach Jasper or if he reads our thoughts."

"That's why you shut yourself away? To keep your thoughts to yourself? You could have told me I would have kept the secret."

"Really? I'm not so sure Edward, you are with Aro far too often, all he would have to do is brush against you and he would know."

"I'll keep my distance but I need to know what Emmett and the others are doing."

"Be careful Edward, you could make things infinitely worse."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty Two

Aro

Felix was taking his time ringing in which was unusual for him but then this wasn't an every day policing matter, this was taking on The Major and his friends. Caius was getting nervous but no news was good news and if something bad had happened we would have heard before now. Carlisle had been to see Caius then Marcus asking for news, and they reported he seemed nervous but when I went to find him he was locked in his laboratory and couldn't be disturbed. I knew him of old, once he got involved in some theory he wouldn't be seen for days or weeks even so I wasn't worried unduly. Edward was still amusing himself looking for the killer of his human pet and as long as it took his mind off the fact he was to remain here indefinitely that was fine. Heidi had tried to help but it seemed he wasn't ready to commit to a new relationship. Even with our most tantalising of females. She hadn't been put out particularly because she had her sights set on Demetri and was just waiting for my permission to snare him. I knew he felt the same way about her but for now she was too valuable to allow a mate to interfere.

I heard Caius approach along the corridor and waited, ready for yet another outburst which sure enough started the moment he stepped inside my study.

"Something is wrong Aro. We should have heard from Felix by now. I want to send another party out to find them."

"Another party? Would you leave us defenceless Caius? Think about it, you are the first to admit The Major is a tricky customer and Darius was just a possibility. Maybe they are on the trail and don't have time to worry about messages to us, Felix will report in when he has something worth reporting. I already told you if anything had gone wrong we would have heard about it. Do you really think he is capable of taking out Demetri, Jane, and Felix even with Darius help? At least one of them would have had time to inform us."

"I'm not so sure Aro. I've seen The Major in action and I would bet on him every time. I know Jane has the great advantage but even so."

"Look, give them a few more days then we will discuss it again. For now I'm more interested in seeing how Emmett's mate is doing without him. I was hoping she might join Carlisle, her keen brain compliments his own."

"Aro, she blames Carlisle for their being here. I don't think they are even speaking at the moment. She spends her time either alone or with Esme."

"Such a shame but things change with time Caius and we have plenty of that. I wonder what Carlisle is up to, he intrigues me, its so good to have my old friend back here."

"Don't you think its time to let him go, return to the human world? He hasn't done anything since he got here and his mate hates Volterra. They are no use to us, they can't offer us anything worth while."

"And Edward? Would you let him go too?"

"No, of course not, but he is an asset they aren't. Nor are Rose and Emmett. He's a reluctant member of the guard at best and sending him out to kill his "foster brother" or whatever they call each other was dangerous."

"You think Emmett could do anything with Jane and Felix watching him and his mate here? You give him too much credit. Still I think we will keep them as our guests for the time being"

"Then why don't you use Chelsea or Corin to change their attitudes?"

"Because dear brother I want them to suffer, this is a punishment after all, remember that. They could have put our world in great danger, I will not allow that to happen again."

"I think you should at least consider setting them free after all they have been no threat in all the years they have lived away from Italy, except for this one error of judgement. Carlisle is an honourable man who has never made any demands except to be allowed to live the way that makes him happy and he has kept our secret. This enforced stay in Volterra after the problems with the human girl who was murdered will be sufficient to ensure they don't do such a thing again."

"Do you really think that Carlisle will agree to leaving Edward behind?"

"He might and it would be sensible to get them away from here now one is dead. When they find out Alice Cullen is ash you might find they are less passive."

Caius left eventually, unhappy he hadn't changed my mind but not able to do anything about it. I was under no illusion that he would be straight off to Marcus trying to enlist his help but I didn't think Marcus would be interested. He liked Carlisle and enjoyed his company, why would he want Carlisle allowed to leave?

Edward

I left Carlisle scornful of his warnings, I was quite capable of keeping my distance from Aro, unlike me he needed to touch his subject whereas I could pull thoughts from people around me, a much more useful and powerful gift. I went back to the archives only to find Marcus and Caius huddled together talking quietly. They ignored my presence but of course my shadow Heidi sprang from the shelves ready to help with my search for Bella's killer.

"I've been looking through the FBI data banks but there's nothing, no leads, they have no idea who this murderer is. I think you're at a dead end Edward."

I couldn't tell her I wasn't looking any longer so I just scowled and turned away, my usual response to her offers of help. What I wanted was peace to think, to decide what action I would take. Bella was alive and despite Carlisle's words I was sure she would be only too pleased to see me. It wouldn't take much to explain why I had acted as I had and she would be in my arms again, my own human. This time I would change her, she may not be my mate but she would never be another's, I could keep her under control, my very own newborn.

I heard some of the conversation not that it really interested me. Caius wanted Carlisle and Esme freed, I think he was jealous of Aro's close relationship with my esteemed father. I knew he would never agree to my leaving unless I had some very good reason for wanting to do so. A reason that would appeal to Aro. Of course, finding Bella might be a good enough reason. She could be my key to escaping this place just as she had condemned me to its misery in the first place. I would have to think about this and move very carefully. Carlisle and Esme would be horrified if I told the Volturi that Bella was still alive but I had to think about myself here. If Caius could be persuaded that I could find Bella he might allow me to leave and search for her. I would have to return, running wasn't an option, but I would have shown my loyalty to the Volturi and might then be allowed to leave, only returning when called. They might let me keep Bella if I changed her. I might even be able to trade her for my freedom. She had a gift of sorts, a shield from my mind reading powers. Aro didn't know about that yet but it could be enough to swing things my way. Could I do it? Should I do it? I had no scruples, my freedom meant more to me than Bella and she deserved to pay for the punishment I had undergone because of her.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty Three

Jasper

I could smell wood smoke as I pulled up short of the cabin, had Peter lit a fire for Bella or was the smell to mask another? I waited watching until I knew the occupants of the cabin then went to the door tapping lightly. Peter answered and I could see he was relieved to see me but he put a finger to his lips and beckoned me in. I followed him into the main room of the cabin and he gestured to a chair where I saw Bella curled up like a kitten in its basket fast asleep her head on Darius shoulder. She looked thinner and paler than I remembered but then she'd been living hand to mouth on the streets. I was amazed she'd survived at all, such a life could be perilous especially for a young woman alone. I walked over and squatted down beside her, touching her hair to assure myself she really was here then went over to join Peter and Emmett at the table where Emmett had a lap top open.

"I'm just checking for any more messages from Carlisle."

I nodded to Emmett and sat down looking at Bella again, how had she survived so long? Peter gestured over to her,

"So Major what are we going to do with the little kitten? You know what will happen if the Volturi find out she's alive?"

"Yes I do but I don't think it will a secret much longer do you?"

"Not with the Cullens involved no."

Peter's hatred of my adoptive family was as strong as ever and I was amazed he hadn't killed Emmett by now!

Bella

I knew when I woke up that things had changed and opening my eyes I saw another man in the room with Peter and Emmett both of who turned as they sensed I was awake. It was a long time since I'd seen Jasper and he looked different, harder faced, more remote, but then he smiled at me and the old Jasper Hale appeared for a few seconds. Without thinking I scrambled up feeing myself of Darius arm and ran to him throwing my arms around him and hugging him close,

"I'm so sorry Jasper, I wish I could have saved Alice but I didn't know what he was going to do. She was thinking of you and your safety, that's why she sent me to Darius to warn you."

He had tensed as I reached him but now I felt his arms hold me closer for a second before he pushed me away enough to look into my face.

"You are looking remarkably healthy for a corpse Bella and you still feel warm."

Peter just stood there shaking his head,

"I don't know what you've got Major but the girls all throw themselves on you. Must be the aftershave."

Jasper

I was taken aback by Bella's reaction to seeing me when at our last encounter I'd tried to kill her, maybe she was just happy to be among people she knew or someone other than Peter who could be wearing at the best of times. My own feelings for her were so confused, I felt protective towards her but that was just because I saw her as almost a sister, like a defenceless Rosalie. Bella had been Alice's friend, my mate until everything blew up when Edward decided we had to leave. Hearing that Alice was dead had hurt me but not as much as I expected it to, we really had broken the bond and that was shown only too starkly by my feelings, or lack of them. With Peters light hearted quip to break the awkwardness I sat down drawing Bella to the seat beside me,

"Bella I want you to tell me exactly what has happened since I last saw you."

Emmett

I had really wanted to give Bella a hug like Jasper had just done but I felt a huge chasm between us a chasm formed by the way we left and although I had argued against it I didn't think that would make any difference to her. How Jasper had got through that barrier I had no idea but she trusted him where she didn't trust me. I watched her face as he took his position beside her and there was something more there than just friendship there to my eyes. I listened as she related the story of life after the Cullens as she laughingly called it. She had a very lucky escape from the Volturi by running at the same time a serial killer was on the loose. This Bella was stronger, more determined, and having found she couldn't live with the painful memories of our family and Jacob Blacks unwanted attention she had run, finding a kind of solace in a wandering life until she ran into Alice.

There was a short silence then Peter spoke,

"Well the only way to keep her safe is for the Volturi to keep on believing she's dead but with the Cullens involved that's just not going to happen. Not unless we can get in to the Volturi headquarters and kill them and that probably isn't feasible. The only good thing so far is that the brothers will be thinking the guards they sent are all dead."

"What do I do about Rose? She's gonna think I'm dead Jasper."

"I'm afraid she'll have to go on thinking that for a while Emmett. If we tell her you are still alive then Aro will know too and that puts Bella at risk. Is that what you want?"

Peter came closer looking threatening,

"You wouldn't want that now would you Emmett? After we saved you and all."

His voice was harsh with menace and Jazz wasn't exactly arguing with him.

"Emmett I think you and I should go for a walk. Let Bella rest a while, after all she's been through. We can chat about options, your options my boy!"

Peter put his arm around my shoulder and I could feel the concealed strength in his muscles as he opened the door and propelled me out.

Bella

I watched them go anxiously,

"Peter's not going to do anything stupid is he Jasper? Please don't let him kill Emmett. I know he's with the Volturi now but I feel responsible for that."

"Well you aren't Bella, that honour goes to Edward. Peter won't kill him, he'll just put the fear of God in him. If Emmett tells Rose he's alive then the rest will come out too and Carlisle knows you're alive. Aro or Edward will find out and then you are in danger from the Volturi again."

"You know something Jasper, I think I'm past caring about my safety. I fought on the streets and I was doing OK, getting by and slowly pushing Edward to the back of my mind. The pain was dull and I knew I could cope with it and then I saw Alice and all the memories came flooding back. When she died it hurt Jasper, it was so callous and cold, yet all she thought about was you. She begged me to find you and warn you, that's how I found Darius. He's been very good to me, so kind, he reminds me of you."

"Me?"

He sounded puzzled, and I just nodded as Darius sauntered over and put an arm around my shoulders almost possessively. Did he really think of me in that way?

"So Darius you've got good press. I never took you for a lady's man"

"You'd be amazed Major and this is a very special lady."

I looked from one man to the other hearing undertones in their conversation, had I just gone from being alone to having two men interested? I shook my head, there was just too much going on for now to worry about romance.

I told him about my dream and the wording of Alice's message.

"She knew Jasper. She saw it all and she said I could help keep you safe. She put her faith in me, I couldn't let her down even knowing I would lose someone today, someone I cared for. I thought she meant someone would die but I was wrong. I did lose a friend today, I lost Emmett. I'd always seen him as a friend but when he hesitated over helping us I knew it was over. I'm still confused though. What happened out there Darius?"

"I don't know Bella, not yet, but I'll talk to The Major about it, maybe he can throw some light on things."

Jasper took my hand in his and the warm sensation of his touch made me feel safe in the same way Darius did.

"I can't promise you there won't be any more deaths but I can promise I'll do all I can to keep you safe from harm."

"Jasper I've been in danger since the day I set eyes on the Cullen family and it's not going to go away just because I want it to. I wont go in living like this from day to day waiting for something to touch me. Inside its cold and dark, there's no warmth in my life, no sunshine, and I can't go on fighting it forever, the darkness gets stronger every day. The only time I felt a spark was when I met Darius and then when I saw you, a spark of hope but dare I hope? What happens when the Volturi come for me? You'll fight them for me, if you lose then what? I've cost more lives, lives of good men and I don't want that."

"We won't lose Bella. You could go back to your life then. Charlie will be over the moon to find out you are still alive after all. You can finish school and do whatever you had planned for your life."

"I think its a bit early for Bella to be thinking about that Major. She might have other plans by the time this is over."

If only they knew there, was nothing left to plan for.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty Four

Peter

I wasn't messing around with Cullen, he either toed the line or he burned, it was as simple as that. I sat down on the cabin steps and motioned for him to sit down beside me.

"Now you listen to me Emmett Cullen. The Major may like you, even trust you to an extent and Bella...well I'm not too sure how she feels but its plain you aren't buddies. As for me, I don't trust you one fucking inch. Look at it like this, if it comes to a choice, you're going down first, whatever way it has to be. You may be concerned for your mate, well guess what, so am I and mine takes precedent over yours every time just so we're straight. One toe out of line and I'll light you up like a fucking Roman candle, no arguments, no second thoughts. You got that?"

"I understand. I didn't want to come and I had no idea we were looking for Jazz. I asked Carlisle to warn you, once I knew that we were coming, what else could I do?"

"Well let me see? As the old song goes "You coulda said no." If you overpowered us what were you going to do then? Turn to Felix and say hell no, he's my friend I can't kill him. I seriously fucking doubt that. You'd have killed us and made it OK in your own mind by saying it was them or me. You've spent a long time in Volterra and the rot spreads quickly, you're turning and you don't even realize it. You know the Major has taken Bella under his wing, he wont let anyone endanger her and neither will I, especially not a Cullen, I don't like them, I don't trust them and I'm not giving any of you the benefit of the doubt. That's my line and I've drawn it firmly in the sand so to speak. What about you? You gonna stand with us and see your mate standing the other side of that line?"

"If it were your mate, what would you do?"

"I wouldn't have got myself so far in the shit in the first place. I wouldn't have gone meekly to Volterra like a fucking zombie following the others. I'd have run or fought and if I was killed in the process then at least I'd have died with some dignity. But you aren't me and you get to live with the consequences of your actions crappy though they were. Now were going back into the cabin and you are going to be a good little boy and keep your fucking mouth shut, just nod and shake your head with the rest of us and don't bug Bella because as she's demonstrated she's got one hell of a kick when she's pissed and she is royally pissed right now."

Bella

I knew Jasper thought I was being melodramatic but I only spoke as I felt.

"I failed to keep Alice safe but I wont fail with you. I owe you Bella, we all do. Owe you the opportunity to start over."

"I wish it were that easy Jasper. I had a plan for my life when I went to live with Charlie but that plan crashed and burned when I met Edward. I had a new plan then, to spend eternity with the man I loved above everything and then he told me he didn't want me any longer and that plan crashed too. I have no plan any longer, no goals, no ambition, nothing. Finding you gave me a purpose, getting to the cabin in time to help gave me a goal, tiny steps but they were the first in a long time. I can't just forget it all and go back to being Bella Swan, living in a world she thought she knew surrounded by people she understood. Where do you go when reality shatters? When everyone you look at could be like you but could just as easily be something else entirely?"

Jasper

Bella painted a bleak picture of her present and her future but I couldn't believe there wasn't a way forward for her. All I knew was that I would keep her safe and give her an opportunity to find a new way forward. If she needed my help for a while then I could live with that, as a friend, it was the least I could do, my attack had started this ball rolling after all. I was the one who ruined her plans for the future. I had thought she might ask me to help her contact Edward, pick up where they left off because I knew its what he would want but Bella had changed and it was no longer Edward she wanted, I didn't think she knew exactly what she did want any longer, her life was as aimless as mine. We were two crippled souls with no place to call home, no one to call their own, except maybe each other at least for a while, not forgetting my rival Darius of course.

As we talked she had moved closer and now leaned against me and dozed off in the warmth of the fire and the worry lines faded from her brow. She looked the same but different somehow too, older and wiser, less carefree, and the laughter lines had all but disappeared from her mouth. Poor Bella Swan, all she had was Peter, Emmett and me for now but I knew she wasn't entirely at ease with my brother not any longer. Maybe she would accept help from Esme and Carlisle once they met again, I knew she had been as fond of them as they were of her but would their mode of leaving her be too much to overcome? Only time would tell, for now she was among friends and safe, the rest would only become clear in the fullness of time.

Darius

The feeling of jealousy that hit me when The Major arrived and Bella flew into his arms was nothing to the feeling when she sat beside him and fell asleep against his chest. Was I really in love with a human girl after all this time and not only a human but one who was also very fond of a friend. Was The Major a rival? I hoped not because he and I were very close, we'd shared dangers and excitement and I would hate to lose that friendship but the way I felt about Bella meant that things could become very awkward if not dangerous soon. I knew he could feel my emotions but he didn't speak until he was sure she was asleep.

"You like Bella?"

"Yes very much."

"She likes you too."

"Good, what about you Major? Where do you fit in?"

"I'm not sure I do Darius. I think she's just relieved to see me after Alice asked her to find me."

"You reckon? I think its more than that."

"Is it going to be a problem Darius?"

"Only if we let it, see each others as rivals for her affection."

"I guess the only thing to do is leave it to Bella to decide how she feels about us."

"I'm willing to accept that...for now."

Bella

I woke up when I hear the door open and realised I had laid my head on Jaspers shoulder. I sat up self consciously but he didn't say anything and I was relieved when I saw Emmett and Peter come back in although Emmett looked very subdued and went to sit in the corner without saying anything. A small part of me wanted to go over and say I forgive you but it would be a lie. I couldn't forgive him, not for leaving the way he did after telling me I was a sister and treating me like one and secondly for standing with the Volturi however reluctantly. I felt his eyes on me but I kept mine on the fire as I thought about my feelings. I had gone from sorrow and hurt to bitter anger at the Cullens, Carlisle as much as Edward because he allowed the family to leave without a word of goodbye. Alice I forgave before she died because she stayed loyal to her mate or ex mate or whatever Jasper was to her at the end. She had helped me make a difference, gave me some strength and perhaps the will to go on fighting. As for Jasper I had no idea what I felt for him, except he made me feel safe and like Alice he gave me hope for the future. Peter was a strange one but I knew once he threw his hand in with Jasper he would do as much to keep me safe and he would stand with Jasper even to the death. Darius I think I had began to love he had been willing to sacrifice himself to keep me and I felt better for knowing him. As to the future I would go where I was taken for now, it was the only safe haven I had and I needed it. Since I left Forks I had drifted but now I had a purpose.

I watched as Peter gestured Jasper over then I heard the conversation as well as Emmett,

"Right, I laid it on the line for the fucker. One wrong move and he's toast so where do we go from here?"

"We wait, I want to know if the Volturi start looking for Bella, if they do then someone talked."

"You mean a Cullen told tales"

Emmett winced and glanced over but he didn't try to defend the family.

"Well while we are waiting I need to hunt but I'm concerned the Voltaire might know where we are."

"They don't"

He looked over at Emmett

"And I'm supposed to accept your word for it? Yeah like that'll happen."

Peter spat in the fire showing his contempt.

"I'll be bringing Char back with me so do you want anything Bella? She can pick stuff up for you on the way."

I shook my head, I couldn't think of anything but Jasper gave me a piece of paper,

"Write down what food you need, any clothes, anything, and Peter will give it to Char. Don't forget to put your size down too."

I thought about it and scribbled down a few things folding the paper over and handing it back to Jasper along with the money from the envelope but he took that out and handed it back to me.

"Any trouble you'll need a few dollars in your pocket."

As I took it back I thought about the clothes Darius had given me, I didn't need much but both these men were willing to make sure I had all I needed and was comfortable. As I watched the two of them talking quietly I realised with a jolt that I loved both of them and I wondered if Jasper had felt my emotions with regard to Darius. More than that I had no idea what to do about it except wait and watch.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty Five

Edward

I thought about my position and my choices for a few hours then went to see Aro, he was after all the most important of the brothers and as such going to him with the news would be a better move for me. He was alone in his study reading a parchment scroll when I entered at his invitation. He looked up and smiled when he saw me,

"Edward what a pleasant surprise, please take a seat. What can I do for you?"

"I was hoping I could persuade you to allow me to leave Volterra for a short while."

"Really? Have you found the killer then?"

"No, I haven't but I don't think I ever would have in any case."

"Oh why?"

"Bella isn't dead."

There was a long silence as Aro thought about my words then he leaned forward placing both hands on his desk as he looked into my eyes.

"And how do you know this Edward?"

I was afraid he would ask me that, I wanted to keep Carlisle out of trouble if I could but I didn't see any way of protecting him so I answered truthfully.

"I found out from Carlisle. He had a message from Emmett saying Bella's scent was in Darius apartment. She had been there recently."

Aro's face went blank but I could see his eyes were blazing with anger.

"How long have you been in possession of this information Edward?"

"A few hours no more. I want your permission to leave Volterra and find her. I will of course bring her back to you for your justice but I beg you not to harm Carlisle, he was so torn between his loyalty to you and his love for the girl. She bewitched us all I'm afraid and it was my fault for bringing her to the family."

Aro

Edward was quite obviously telling the truth or at least a part of it, the human girl was still alive and in the company of The Majors friends. That might draw him out if nothing else did. I now had a dilemma, did I allow Edward to go and find her or did I wait to hear from Felix? She could already be dead or captured.

"How do you intend to find her Edward?"

"I've been doing some research on Darius and I think I know where he may have taken her. I found land deeds and a property in Darius name, careless of him but it had been in a friends name for a long time with his name as the recipient of the property on the owners death. It was well hidden but with a little help from Heidi I found it."

I could see he had hated using the beautiful Heidi but Edward was ready to use anyone to get what he wanted, he was rather like me in that respect, one reason I wanted him here.

"Have you told my brothers all this?"

"No I brought it straight to you."

"And have you told Carlisle or anyone else that you were coming to me with the information?"

"No, I thought it better they didn't know for now."

"Very good. Well as it is our secret I believe you could be given dispensation to leave Volterra but Edward..."

"Yes Aro?"

"If you don't return with, or without, the girl I will be very upset and you know what the consequences of that could be"

He nodded, he understood the threat to his family and himself only too well.

"Then go now but do not talk to anyone on your way out. You can have the use of the jet, I will ring and make the arrangements."

"Thank you Aro."

He hesitated,

"Was there anything else Edward?2

He sat back down and leaned forward,

"I wondered if perhaps we could come to some arrangement when I bring her back."

"Oh really? Go on."

Edward

I had to be careful now, Aro was a wily negotiator.

"I am convinced that Bella has a gift, it may be only a very weak one but I thought you should know that I am unable to read her mind."

His eyes lit up at this,

"The human could be a shield you mean?"

"I don't know for sure but I thought if I delivered her to you that you might see your way to allowing me to leave or keep her as my mate if I change her and agree to stay."

He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes as if deep in thought.

"I see, so you kept this from me until now?"

"I only just realised it might be important."

He rubbed his face then put his hands together and smiled,

"You want a deal? Very well Edward I'll give you a deal. You go and find this human and bring her back here to me and in return I will, if she is gifted, reward you with your freedom. If however you don't come back, with or without the human, I will send out the guard to find and destroy not only you but the girl too then I will kill the Cullen family en masse. Is that a good enough deal for you?"

It wasn't what I had hoped for but it was all I was going to get so I nodded.

"How many of the guard do I take with me?"

He just stared blankly as Caius and Marcus came through the door and I could see from their expressions that they had heard the conversation.

"You didn't really expect me to speak to you alone did you? I couldn't keep this kind of information from my brothers, that would be...unwise."

"You're sending me alone?"

Caius laughed,

"Well you weren't thinking we would risk more guard do you? What's the matter Edward are you scared to leave alone? Worried that you might run into The Major on your way? Not quite so courageous now are you?"

"You have one week starting now and before you leave tell Carlisle we want to see him urgently, his experiments will have to do without him for a while. Oh and ask him to bring Rosalie with him will you and not a word about what happened here."

He nodded and left reluctantly

"Do you really think he'll go looking for the girl Aro?"

"I don't know Marcus, I think so but I don't think he dare come back without her or try to run."

"Do you think she is really his mate?"

"She's not. He wouldn't have left her if she had been. The fool is deluded, all that animal blood has addled his brains."

I looked at Marcus, if he said she wasn't then I believed him. Even without seeing them together he was rarely wrong about such things.

Caius laughed but I was busy thinking of her possible value to us if she was a shield and possibly a better and stronger one than Renata.

Edward

I walked to Carlisle's apartment with my head spinning, how had things changed so quickly? How would I find Bella and get her away from Darius and whoever else was there, hopefully not my dear brother. Perhaps I could use Carlisle to help me, without of course telling him exactly what I was doing. Esme sat reading with Rose in the sunny window seat and both looked up at me then Rose looked down again dismissing my presence as unimportant.

"Is Carlisle still in his laboratory?"

"Yes why Edward?"

"Aro wants to see him urgently."

"Why?"

She sounded worried so she knew about Bella too!

"I don't know, I just ran into him, he wants to see Rose too, maybe he has news about Emmett."

That made my dear sister look up again and I smiled inwardly at her hopeful expression.

"I'll tell Carlisle then I have to go. I have a job to do for Aro."

"I never took you for a lap dog Edward."

I ignored Rose and went along to Carlisle's laboratory knocking on the door then walking in before he had time to answer.

Carlisle

I could tell Edward had something on his mind before he spoke,

"Rose is very worried about Emmett, don't you have any news from him?"

"No, not since he told us about Bella. Was there something you wanted Edward?"

"Yes I just spoke to Aro. He wants to see you and Rose, I thought maybe he had news for her."

"Really? Have you told anyone about Bella?"

"Of course not Carlisle, I'm not stupid. Anyway I have a task for Aro so I have to go but he did say he needed to see you urgently so I wouldn't keep him waiting."

"Where are you going Edward?"

"Just out into the town, that's all."

I left the room unsure if I would ever see Carlisle again but eager to leave Volterra before the brothers changed their minds.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty Six

Carlisle

I had a bad feeling about Edwards message for me and I was almost sure it was connected with Emmett's message, had Edward told Aro or did they have news of Emmett and the others? In either case I had little time to act so I grabbed my laptop and typed a hurried message hoping Darius was still watching for activity from Dr Death. Then I deleted it from my computer, shut it down and went slowly to our apartment to pick up Rose. Esme waited inside and I could see she was worried too. Rose stood looking out the window, her body rigid with tension.

"Do you think he's told Aro?"

"I don't know but we have to assume he has. Don't let on that you knew anything Esme, that way you will be safe."

"And what about me Carlisle? Why didn't you tell me you'd heard from Emmett? That Bella was still alive and he was trying to help her?"

"Rose I didn't think it was safe to tell too many people."

"You know if Aro is aware then we're all dead? Emmett, by helping Bella, has signed our death warrants. That bitch was bad news from the moment I set eyes on her. She'll be the death of our family Carlisle and still you try to hide our involvement."

"Rose you didn't know so you should be safe."

"My mate told you she was still alive and you think I'm going to be safe? You're more gullible than I thought. Edward's scurried out of the city and its my guess he's on his way to find Bella. If he brings her back just perhaps we might survive this farce."

I sighed and tried to take her arm but she pulled free of me with bared teeth

"You keep away from me Carlisle. I'm through with you and your family. It's cost me mine."

She stormed out not waiting for me as I kissed Esme and hurried after her.

Bella

After Peter left promising to be as quick as he could Jasper sat at the table Darius lap top in front of him tapping away at the keys then hit return and whistled,

"Well it looks like Carlisle is still in the clear, he's sent a message anyway."

I went to stand behind him and leaned over his shoulder to read it.

"Be careful. They know Bella is still alive and they are coming for her. Edward thinks she will go back to Volterra with him but I doubt it. He has to return either way and if he is alone then I'm not sure what Aro will do. I hope you get this. Carlisle."

I straightened up but funnily enough I wasn't scared any longer, I was past that and into cold rage now.

"So Edwards coming to look for you. If Peter sees him he'll strike first and ask questions later. I'm pretty sure they don't know where we are but I don't like the idea of him sniffing around. Of course if you want to go with him I couldn't stop you."

He waited and I could feel the tension in his shoulders beneath my hands, he hated the thought I might decide to go with Edward but he needn't have bothered, I'd rather have root canal.

"What do we do?"

"There's not much we can do until Peter gets back but I think we're safe for now. What do you want to do Bella?"

Darius came over to stand beside me, putting an arm around my shoulders as Jasper turned to look at me taking my hand.

"In a perfect world? Beat Edward Cullen to death, tell the rest of the Cullens exactly what I think of them and find somewhere peaceful and safe I can relax and take stock of my future. Still its not an ideal world so I'll settle for the first."

They both laughed but Jasper continued,

"Not the last? I can find you somewhere safe while we tackle the problem."

I sighed and put my hands on his shoulders leaning in to whisper in his ear Darius stepping back slightly,

"There is no way I'm leaving you, Darius or Peter to put yourselves in danger for me. We're in this together, just rememberer that Jasper."

Jasper

Her touch made me gasp, a shock ran through my body making it tremble and the feel of her breath against my neck took my breath away, what was this girl doing to me? I knew Darius hadn't missed my reaction, he glared over at me as Bella straightened back up,

"We are more than capable of looking after ourselves Bella, trust me on that."

"I do trust you strangely, all of you. I just want to be there to see what's happening. If doom is coming I want to be there to face it head on, not wait fearfully for it to catch up with me in a dark alley. For now I'm tired so if you don't mind I'm going to take a nap. Thank you for thinking of me Jasper"

She touched her lips to my neck and I was suddenly hot my while body felt as if it were being held over a furnace, like the heat of the transformation but this was pleasurable in contrast. I watched as she walked over to the chair by the fire once more and curled up with my jacket leaving Emmett's on the floor. This wasn't lost on him and he looked at me anger in his eyes but he kept silent. Darius pulled a chair up and slid the computer in front of him,

"I'll see if I can get any information on the Cullens in Volterra."

Darius

I was torn, I wanted Bella but I knew The Major did too and that Bella was very fond of both of us, which way would she choose? I thought back to my time with Sara and suddenly realized my love for Bella was different entirely. While her body called to me as a man and her blood as a vampire the strongest feeling of all was protective. She was like the little sister I had loved and lost, I couldn't save her but I could save Bella and being an outsider like Peter I saw the damage the Cullens had done to her more starkly than The Major. I knew without asking that Bella would never have any feelings for Edward again except hatred in the same way that she felt let down by Emmett. When she said she had lost a friend in him I understood, he hadn't lived up to his words in her eyes and much as he hated that I didn't think there was any way he could regain the position he had once held in her mind and her heart.

Bella

Although I had said I wanted to sleep, I wanted time to think even more. I had seen the strange look on Darius face again but this time I thought I understood it, he was jealous...of Jasper. Did he have feelings for me? I'd done nothing to encourage him but I was grateful for all he'd done. I liked him, he was a good friend to Jasper but that's as far as it went. I had no feelings to give any longer, not even to my saviours. My heart had been shattered beyond repair by Edwards callous actions and words. But as I thought this I understood it wasn't entirely true. I did feel something, a faint flicker in my chest, a soft flutter as if my heart were struggling to beat again. But it wasn't Darius who caused this, at least not him alone, it was Jasper too but I knew he was unobtainable. He'd lost his mate so recently he must be suffering terribly yet still he helped me. I would owe him a lot at the end of this, well all of them if we made it through. Could I stop myself feeling a yearning for Jasper? Should I? Did I have feelings for Darius? Of course I did but were they as strong? Certainly they weren't any stronger, he was like the best friend and brother I had never had. Talking of which I looked at the one I had thought might fill that void, the one who had disappointed me so badly. Darius got up shutting down his lap top and stretched,

"I need some fresh air. You want to hunt Emmett?"

Emmett shook his head, his gaze on Jasper.

"No I'm fine."

"OK I'm going out for a while, check the area. You need anything Bella?"

I shook my head yawning for real this time,

"No thanks I'm good."

Darius went out shutting the door on the icy blast of the wind that sucked the heat from the room in seconds.

Jasper

It was peaceful watching Bella sleep but I knew Emmett wanted to talk so I turned my back on her to look at him,

"Well?"

"Why is it she's angry with all of us except you? Why can't she forgive me too?"

"I have no idea Emmett."

"She's in love with you."

"Rubbish Emmett, she's just grateful I'm helping her. She feels more comfortable, safer that's all."

"You think so? OK. So what are you going to do with me? I wont leave Rose to suffer even if it meets fighting you for my freedom. I wont tell the Volturi where you are and I don't know where you're going so I'm no threat. They already know about Bella, Carlisle told you that so there's nothing I can tell them."

"Really? And when they ask how they managed to overcome Jane and Felix and let you go what will you say?"

"I'll tell them I managed to get away during the fight, that I don't know how the others were overcome."

"And when Aro touches you? What then?"

He opened his mouth then shut it again unable to answer that question.

"So you see Emmett we can't let you go."

"And what do you think he'll do when he finds out I survived and didn't get back?"

"In all honesty I don't really care Emmett, you came with the enemy and Peter would have killed you before now. AS for what they'll do, that's your problem not mine. Mine is keeping Bella safe. A job I failed once but I wont make the same mistake twice."

"You've changed Jasper, since you left the family."

"Yes I have. I remembered who I really was and what I was good at, then I lost Alice again only this time to the Volturi while you sat nice and comfortable and safe at Aro's table. What do you expect?"

"I'm sorry about Alice we really thought she'd been captured not killed."

"Did anyone ask for proof or did you just take Aro's word for it?"

He didn't answer, lost for a reply once more.

"No answer? I guess not"

I turned back to check on Bella and he threw himself on my back knocking us both to the floor with a crash that woke Bella with a cry of fear.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty Seven

Bella

I was asleep when I heard a loud noise and jumped then saw Jasper and Emmett fighting. I had no idea what to do so I glanced around for Darius but he had gone. Then I heard Jasper cry out and everything went to hell. The furniture whirled around as if picked up by a tornado and hit Emmett on the head and back forcing him to protect himself taking his hands from around Jaspers throat and I saw a deep bite mark there oozing venom. That made me angry and Emmett was picked up by the wind and thrown against the huge field stone hearth gashing his forehead then his jaw before dropping him on the floor again as I went to Jaspers side my hand touching the slowly healing bite and I saw his eyes were almost black with thirst. That was how Emmett had managed to take him down. Jasper's venom burned my fingers before numbing them, and I pulled a throw from the closest chair to wipe his wound then turned to Emmett who sat against the hearth his own wounds healing too and pointed a shaking finger at him in threat,

"You move Emmett, any part of you, even a finger, and I'll put you in the fire. Understand?"

He looked at me with shocked eyes and nodded.

"I mean it Emmett."

Then I turned back to Jasper who was rubbing the new scar on his neck wryly,

"Thank you Bella for saving me. I guess we're even now."

I smiled and put my arms around him so relieved he wasn't badly hurt and uncaring that Emmett sat glaring but too scared to move, I needed Jasper close to know he was really OK.

Emmett

I'd been right about Bella and it showed only too clearly in the way she had protected him and was now checking he was OK. He might not see it yet but I had and now I'd lost my only chance at escape. He wouldn't give me a second chance like that, not Jasper. I kept very still not wanting Bella to make good on the threat because I knew at the moment it was a mate speaking and she meant it. Watching them made me think of Rose and there was a deep ache in my chest as I missed her, worrying I might never see her again. My beautiful Rosie. Peter would be gone a while longer but Darius could be back any time and although I would watch I doubted Bella would drop her scrutiny for long enough to try running for it. The hours passed by in silence after Jasper persuaded Bella to sleep again, trying to prove to her that he was fine.

"You just made very sure you can't be trusted Emmett."

"You'd have done the same thing Jasper in my position."

"There's a slight difference Emmett. I'd have made sure I succeeded."

HE was probably right On that score so I relaxed back against the wall by the hearth and watched the flames dancing and making strange distorted shadows on the walls.

Darius

When I got back things had changed, the atmosphere was different, Emmett looked beaten and defeated and I could see he'd been in a fight, so had The Major. Had they been fighting over Bella? She smiled at me and held out her hands so I walked straight over and kissed her on the cheek then turned as Emmett laughed bitterly,

"Be careful Darius or you could be next."

I looked at him with disdain then turned back to Bella.

"I checked round the perimeter about five miles out and the only signs are animal tracks and Peter's car headed towards town so you're safe enough."

"I think the danger is closer to home Darius."

I looked over at Emmett again when The Major stopped speaking,

"What have you been doing Cullen?"

"I just wanted to get away from here, back to my mate. That's not a crime"

"No but jumping your opponent from behind is, at least in my books."

"So Emmett Cullen, the coward and back stabber. I'm ashamed of you and I'm sure Carlisle and your mate will be too, if you ever get to speak to either of them again."

Bella

Although it wasn't necessary now Darius was back I still kept an eye on Emmett. I knew he wanted to get back to Rose, that he loved her dearly but he could be dangerous to us so his imprisonment would go on. I was relieved when Peter got back soon after the fight with his mate Charlotte who took in the situation and then walked over to me holding out her hand,

"Bella? I'm Charlotte. I brought the things you asked for so you might want to put The Major down and come see."

I was close to Jasper but I was close to Darius too so I thought her comment was uncalled for and

Peter looked at me and smiled as I withdrew my arm from Jasper and stood up.

"Thank you Charlotte."

I went over to the door that she held open and followed her out to the car where she turned round and leaned against the door quite deliberately.

"So what's your game Miss Bella Swan? Fancy your chances with The Major do you? Or is it Darius you have the hots for? Maybe you're happy to test drive both of them"

"I'm sorry?"

"Peter told me about Darius and how he'd taken a shine to you. I suppose that's why he lost concentration and as a result narrowly missed losing his life. Don't do the same to The Major, he's a friend. A good friend and if I think you are distracting him I'll be more than a little pissed off. Is that clear?"

"Just a minute. I didn't distract Darius as you put it and I have no intention of distracting Jasper either. Darius offered to help me."

"Yeah well its not a good idea to help you, its not healthy by all accounts so back off Bella and we'll get along fine."

She turned opening the car door and handed me a large box,

"Take that in and I'll bring the other one".

She didn't give me time to answer just grabbed the other box and turned away preceding me into the cabin.

Jasper

When the girls walked back in we could see things were tense between them. Peter looked quizzically at Charlotte but she just smiled at him and went over to Darius cutting off Bella who was about to speak to him. I thought Bella might come back to me but she looked warily at Charlotte and took her seat by the fire looking in the boxes Charlotte and she had brought in from the car. I was about to go over and see what was wrong when Darius laptop started pinging loudly and he went to see what was wrong.

"Major I think we have a problem"

I joined him as Bella peered over his shoulder and her sharp intake of breath told me who it would be before I saw his face.

On the screen there was a grainy picture of Edward Cullen inside what was obviously a cabin long neglected,

"He traced us to Canada, Edward found the cabin Darius. Thank goodness we moved. How did he know? Can he track us from there?"

Darius looked at me,

"Its my cabin, but not the one where the Volturi found us"

Hearing a scuffle I turned to find Peter holding Emmett by the scruff of the neck close to the still burning fire.

"You told him. You were the only one who could. That's how they knew where we were."

Emmett shook his head as best he could and gasped out his innocence.

"You saw him in the truck Bella. Tapping away on that computer. He said he was checking for messages but he was telling the Volturi where we were. Its the only way they could have discovered it."

I gestured for Peter to put Emmett down and he did it reluctantly.

"Emmett did you tell the Volturi where we were?"

"No. I wanted to send a message to Rose but I couldn't get it to send. I didn't tell her where we were anyway, just that I was still alive. She deserved that much from me."

Peter cursed and hit the wall above the fire,

"Now we need to move fast before Aro and his minions are crawling up our asses."

"I don't think the Volturi have sent another party, Edward appears to be on his own and Peter it wasn't the cabin we used. It was a decoy, miles from the place we went."

"On his own Darius? Just how the fuck can you tell that from a single shot inside a fucking cabin?"

"I can't, but I can see from outside, Look."

We all peered at the screen to see the area outside the cabin and it was deserted.

"I think Edward is alone. Its a fishing expedition. They aren't sure the Cullens are telling the truth about Bella so they send Edward to find her. Its all part of my early warning system, like the computer refusing to send e mails without a code word. Emmett never sent any messages because he didn't have the correct code."

"Darius you are one seriously paranoid fucker"

"Maybe Peter but it keeps me alive and now you too."

"Will he find us here?

"Not without a fucking seeing eye dog Bella, he's an idiot!"

Bella laughed but I could see she was very anxious and I thought it would be best if we moved our base but when I suggested it she stopped me,

"Wait. Wont he just keep looking? What if I spoke to him? Would he go away if I told him to?"

I looked at Peter who shrugged,

"Who knows the workings of that warped mind. You could try I guess. If Darius can guarantee he really is alone."

"I can. I wouldn't put Bella in danger any more than you would Peter remember that"

Charlotte snorted but I didn't have time to find out what was bugging her.

"Only if you want to Bella. We can just move away. He wont find us again. I promise you that if we have to kill him"

She shook her head,

"I'm through with running Jasper. Look where it got me. I'd like to speak to him, let him know what I think"

"Good idea Bella, can I listen in?"

I rolled my eyes at him but he ignored me then looked at Emmett,

"I guess I get the short straw, babysitting duties with this ass hole."

"You got it in one Peter."

"Then I'm coming, with you Major. Darius can keep Peter company."

Charlotte's tone of voice brooked no argument.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty Eight

Edward

I made straight for the address sure that when she saw me Bella would run into my arms, away from Jasper and his uncouth friends. I felt so sorry for her getting tangled up with them but I wondered how she had survived all this time without being found and why Alice should have sent her to him not back to me where she belonged. I had wanted to go back for her soon after leaving but Carlisle had told me to wait, make sure I had made the right decision then came the news she was missing. I was on my way to Forks to help with the search when I heard the news, her clothes, blood stained and bloody had been found some miles away from Forks along with long hair which had been disturbed by scavenging animals. I waited hoping that it would prove to be a stranger but the tests were done, her DNA found in the hair and her father identified the remaining clothes as the ones Bella had been wearing when she went missing, a hooded tee shirt and blood stained jeans. Bella was dead, the victim of a serial killer on the loose in the state. I wanted to find him and make him suffer like she had but then the Volturi arrived and we were forced to move to Italy. I kept looking but from a distance it was very difficult. Now I find out she wasn't dead so why were her bloody clothes and hair found in the forest? What had happened to her?

I found a good place to observe the property which was remote as expected but there was no sign of life, no movement, no noises and most importantly no heartbeat. I waited long enough to ascertain that it was empty before entering the cabin to see if there were any clues inside. As soon as I walked in I saw this cabin hadn't been used for years. The floor was thick with dust, the few sticks of furniture covered in rotting throws and a pile of ashes in the fireplace which was also covered in dust with no prints anywhere and I cursed, it was a dead end. I had no idea where to go from here, they could be anywhere in Canada or even back in the States by now. I had three days left and no idea how to spend therm but I wouldn't go back until I had to, I needed to find her. I wondered if she had wanted to go back to Forks to see her father, I didn't understand why she had never told Charlie she was still alive but perhaps she would now so I decided to go there and see, it was all I had left to me.

Bella

I wouldn't run any more from any one, that hadn't done me much good and I wanted to talk to Edward anyway, I finally felt I had enough control of myself to do so without collapsing into a weeping heap so Jasper agreed to drive me over there to meet him. He rang Edwards cell phone first telling him we were on our way and to stay put.

"I need to speak to him alone Jasper but will you be close by?"

"Just out of sight so you will be safe enough. Just call if you need me."

Charlotte patted my back a little too firmly as she spoke,

"Don't worry Bella I'll be close by too so you can always call on me."

The trip was uncomfortable with Charlotte's dislike tainting the air. She had taken the seat beside Jasper leaving the back free for me and monopolized his attention all the way with questions about his travels since leaving the Cullens. I listened with interest trying not to get too tense at the thought of facing Edward in a little while. It sounded like he had travelled about from state to state until he heard from Alice warning him that the Volturi had taken the Cullens to Volterra as punishment for telling me about their world.

"Yeah well Peter always said the Cullens were crazy and they could have got you killed Major. You should have killed the human as soon as she found out about you."

"It wasn't my call Charlotte, besides it wasn't Bella's fault, it was Edward."

"Does it matter? You've killed humans before, why was this one any different"

If she was trying to shock me she was too late, I was all shocked out and he just looked at her in silence before turning to me,

"I'm sorry Bella. This conversation is out of order."

"I don't mind Jasper, I know Charlotte doesn't approve of me, she's made that perfectly clear already but I can live with that."

The rest of the journey was very quiet.

Edward was waiting just outside the cabin for our arrival and as I got out of the car and walked towards me I saw him smile, the same smile that had once made my knees go weak and my heart beat fast but now the only thing it did was to raise my blood pressure, I wanted to wipe it from his oh so handsome face!

"Bella, thank God you're OK. I was so happy when I found out you were still alive. I've been looking for your killer since I heard about your death. Why didn't you contact anyone? Why did you run in the first place? Why let Charlie believe you were dead all this time? Were you so distraught at my leaving my darling? I knew it was wrong and I was coming back to get you. I was on my way to Forks next to see if you'd gone back there."

"Then this will save you the trip Edward."

He stopped a little confused at my tone and looked beyond me to where Jasper and Charlotte sat in the car.

"That's not Alice with him is it? Has he dumped her at last? Is that why she was caught? He left her and ran, saving his own skin? That sounds about right. Lets go inside Bella we can talk more privately and its out of the cold wind."

"OK."

He extended his arm to put it round my shoulders but I moved quickly past him and inside the dusty abandoned cabin turning to wait as he shut the door.

"Bella, I'm so sorry for leaving you the way I did and the things I said, they were lies said to make it easy for you to forget me and get on with your human life, a safe life with your own kind. It hurt me to leave but I did it for you."

"Well it didn't work Edward but thank you for thinking of me., I accept your apology and I want you to stay away from Forks. Charlie thinks I'm dead and I'd like him to keep believing that."

"You do? Why? I thought you were close to your father."

"I thought I was close to a lot of people but I got that wrong. I learned though, a hard lesson but worthwhile."

"You sound very bitter Bella, you never used to be so harsh."

"I know but life finally hit me hard."

"What happened in the forest Bella? Were you attacked? Was it Jake? I wish I'd been there to save you from the animal."

"Edward shut up for a few minutes and listen to the truth rather than your own take on reality."

He looked hurt but he leaned against the door and crossed his arms,

"I'm listening Bella."

"Thank you. First of all I wasn't attacked by anyone, I had an accident and fell on a broken branch. That's how the blood got on my clothes and while I waited for the bleeding to stop I cut my hair. Secondly, Alice and Jasper parted soon after they left the family. Alice is dead Edward. Killed by the Volturi."

"Is that what he told you Bella? I happen to know she's safe in Volterra. He is playing on your soft hearted tenderness. Don't trust him Bella. You can see her when we get back there. I have Aro's personal assurance that you will be safe as long as you agree to become one of us. We can start over in Italy."

"Aro lied to you Edward. I know Alice is dead. I saw her die and her assailant, a Volturi guard. So you see you can't trust him."

"If you are worried about your safety I will be with you every moment until you wake then you'll be safe. Now lets go, I can get you a passport through Volturi contacts in Canada and we will fly back straight away. You'll see Alice then and feel so much better."

"Edward are you deaf or just not listening. I saw Alice burn and I don't need a ticket, I'm not going to Italy with you, not now, not ever."

"I understand you are unhappy with me but just give me a chance to make things up to you, the family are so looking forward to seeing you again."

He stepped forward to take me in his arms but I put my own up to stop him,

"Step back Edward."

"Bella you are being silly."

"Am I? Why should the others be looking forward to seeing me again Edward? After all they left quickly enough."

"That's not true and if Jasper told you so, he's a liar."

"I'd be very careful calling people names Edward. It might come back to bite you."

Bella I admitted I was wrong but I did it for the most noble of reasons, to keep you safe and it worked."

"I'm sorry? A minute ago you thought I was dead, was that safe? Edward whatever your motives and as much as you believe you did them for the best of intentions doesn't matter any longer. You see I outgrew you. I don't love you any longer, you showed me that and I'm grateful."

"Don't say that Bella, we were meant for each other, we fit together perfectly."

"So perfectly you left? I get it. Well this time I'm the one walking out the door and I wont be coming back."

"The Volturi are looking for you and they will find you. You'd be safe with me."

"I doubt that Edward but I'm willing to take my chances."

"Don't do this Bella, don't walk out on me."

"Why? You did it to me. Goodbye Edward."


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty Nine

Jasper

I had got out of the car and moved to the cabin once Bella and Edward were both safely inside and listened unsure how Bella would react once alone with Edward. Charlotte followed me,

"What's the matter Major? Surely she can look after herself with that idiot Edward Cullen"

"Charlotte just give it a rest. Bella has done nothing to deserve the hard time you're giving her."

"Really? I guess its not her fault that Darius almost died and we're stuck guarding Emmett Cullen and driving her all round the countryside. And I don't suppose she's responsible for you being hunted by the Volturi? That was another human was it?"

There was no point trying to talk to Charlotte while she was in this mood besides we were getting close to the cabin.

I was uneasy at the thought of Bella in there alone with him but there was nothing I could do about it, the responsibility for her safety might be mine but she wasn't mine...and that thought made me uneasy too. I tried to stop thinking and listen to the conversation. When Bella accepted Edwards apology I froze but as I listened further I started to smile, he wasn't getting an easy ride from his former girlfriend. I felt his emotions go from joy and love to confusion and hurt.

"You can't go back with him Bella. The Volturi are coming for him and if they find you there you'll die too."

"Well maybe I don't care Edward. I trust Jasper and he's promised to keep me safe. I already lost one friend and I wont lose another, not for you."

"A friend? Bella you know he's dangerous, you've seen it first hand. Isn't that enough?"

"Dangerous? Yes he is but he never hurt me Edward, you did, you broke my heart and destroyed my belief in everything. You snatched a family from me and they went. So love doesn't mean much any longer. Trust does, its the only thing that does. I'm going now."

I heard her turn for the door then a scuffle and Bella gasped in pain. I was through the door before he finished his move, Bella was held by one arm but he hadn't pulled her close yet and he never would. Seeing me he smiled,

"I didn't think you'd stay out of it Jasper. This is none of your business."

"I'm making it mine Edward. Now let go of Bella's arm."

He stood undecided but still holding her arm and tight enough for her to hiss in pain.

"Edward you have two seconds to release Bella or I'll take your arm as well."

He dropped Bella's arm and she held it with the other stepping to my side.

"Are you OK?"

She nodded and stepped back to leave a gap between Edward and I.

"Have you finished Bella?"

"Yes I have nothing else to say."

"You heard the lady Edward. She's leaving and I suggest you don't try to follow us. Oh by the way, if the Volturi come here I'll know who sent them and then I will come looking for you so be warned."

I turned my back on Edward and put my arm around Bella's shoulder feeling her pain and deciding to check her arm out as soon as we were back in the car. I almost wished he would try something but I knew he was too much of a coward to try, even with my back to him!

Bella

My arm throbbed where Edward's fingers had gripped it too tightly but I just wanted to get away from here, away from Edward, never to see him again. Once in the car Jasper turned and asked about my arm but I shook my head.

"Please just get me away from here. You can look at my arm later."

I cradled it with my good one as Jasper drove away from the cabin and in the mirror I saw Edward watching but I never looked back, I'd taken my last look at Edward Cullen.

"Thank you for saving me. I don't think he meant to hurt me, he forgot how fragile a human is."

"Don't make excuses for him Bella, he doesn't deserve them. None of us do, we all left you behind in Forks."

"Yes and that caused all the problems. If you'd killed her or changed her things wouldn't be in the mess they are."

"You're right Charlotte but in my defence I did ask Edward to change me, I even begged him to take me with him. He refused."

"You begged that idiot? Bella you are more pathetic than I imagined."

The car came to a halt with a screech of tyres on the wet road and Jasper turned on Charlotte his eyes blazing as I'd never seen before.

"Charlotte enough. You don't want to be here helping then fine, go now, take Peter with you if it makes you feel better, but no more. Bella didn't deserve what happened to her in Forks and she doesn't deserve your vitriol now."

"Well Bella it seems you have two white knights vying for your hand. Let's just hope it doesn't get them killed. Major, you'd better start thinking with your head and not your dick if you want to keep your head on its shoulders. Bella Swan is bad news and you know it. The Volturi won't stop looking until they find her and you. By struggling to keep her alive you're tying your own hands why don't you just do the obvious."

"Oh Charlotte and what's that?"

"Change her, she wont be a hindrance then and if you want her as a mate then fight it out with Darius but don't put your head in the sand and think everything's going to turn out right if you just wait because let me tell you...it wont."

After finishing she opened the door and got out shutting it again and ran off into the evening.

There was an awkward silence as we both thought about Charlotte's words then I tried to start a conversation again,

"It wasn't your fault Jasper, back in Forks, I never blamed you for the way things turned out."

He looked at me shocked,

"Bella I tried to attack you. That's what made Edwards decision for him. You have every right to blame me."

"I blame myself for being clumsy, you were just being yourself, its your nature and everyone in that room wanted to drain me except maybe Carlisle. Think of the pressure that put on you and still you allowed Emmett and Carlisle to stop you. I knew you could have beaten them to me if you'd really been trying. After all you are the warrior not them, you wanted to be stopped. As for leaving I know it was Edwards idea, he persuaded the rest of you to agree. Rose may have been ecstatic but Carlisle never stood up to Edward or he wouldn't have gone. My guess would be that Emmett and you did though but you were voted down. Am I Close?"

He nodded,

"Yes, you are right about everything. You know us much better than we knew you. I think Edward thought you would pine for him then get tied up with a human and forget all about us. He's been a vampire for decades but he doesn't understand our nature at all or the way love works."

"Jasper can I ask you something personal?

"Of course.

"Charlotte said you and Darius were vying for my hand. I don't believe that, do you?"

He was silent for a long time but I saw him glancing at me as if gauging my emotions.

"OK I'll speak first then. I think Darius is very fond of me but I don't think he sees me as a mate. Or should I say possible mate, I think his love is more chivalric. I guess maybe that sounds odd..."

I wasn't sure how to continue but he saved me the trouble,

"How is it that you see so much Bella? I think you have a touch of the witch about you."

I laughed but he looked so serious.

"So?"

He reached over and took my hand in his holding them up to kiss the back of mine,

"I like to think I too can be chivalric but perhaps I've spent too long in the service of the dark side. I think both Darius and I love you in slightly different ways. The trouble is that neither of us is willing to give way to the other, I guess because we don't see the significant but tiny difference, we need you to show it to us."

"Love?"

He glanced over at me and smiled,

"You asked the question Bella and once asked it can't be taken back. How you choose to respond to the answer is down to you alone."


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty

Jasper

Bella didn't speak again as we completed the drive back to the others but she didn't free her hand from mine either so there was still hope that I hadn't blown my chances by speaking frankly. Peter was still there when we arrived talking to Charlotte and I could see a row brewing but they took off to hunt as we appeared. Darius had heard Charlotte's explanation to Peter and when he saw us he nodded to me, so we would have to talk later but not now, and not in front of Emmett either. Bella stripped off her sweater so I could look at her arm, it was badly bruised and swollen but I didn't think it was broken so I just packed a towel with snow for her to wrap around it. The sight of her standing there with her arm cradled in the other wearing only a bra gave me a strange thrill, I wanted to reach out and touch her creamy skin, feel the silky warmth of it but I controlled the desire and wrapped my jacket back around her to keep her warm while the cold compress worked its magic. Emmett had bowed his head embarrassed and I wondered if he had noticed my interest, while Darius had moved over to his computer putting his broad back between Bella and Emmett so he wouldn't have seen much anyway and Bella's description of Darius floated in my mind, chivalric.

She sat by the fire but I knew she was aware of Emmett's presence and eventually she sighed and turned to look at him as Darius moved closer to her putting her feet on his lap as he sat on the floor. The strange thing was that I no longer felt of him as a rival, Bella had quashed that.

"You want to know what happened?"

He nodded,

"Well your brother was most upset when forgiveness didn't come with a second chance with me."

"Did he really think it might?"

"Yes Emmett I think he did but I put him right. Jasper tells me you argued against leaving me in Forks. Thank you for that."

"It didn't do any good. I should have refused to leave but Rose, well you know how Rose felt."

"Yes at least she was honest in her dislike, it seems that's a refreshing novelty in the Cullen family."

"Yeah, Rose doesn't hide what she's thinking, she comes straight out with it."

"You ought to try it sometime Emmett, you might find you like it."

She turned back to me,

"I'm very tired can I ask you a favour?"

"Of course Bella."

"Could you take the pain away enough that I can get some sleep or are you too thirsty yourself?"

I shook my head,

"I'm OK, You'll be safe while you sleep."

"I know that, I was thinking about draining your energy that's all."

I nodded and grabbed a couple of throws to put over her with my jacket as a pillow and she curled up and soon fell asleep by the fire while Emmett, Darius, and I, kept watch.

Edward

I hadn't the faintest idea what to do now, Bella had refused to even listen to me, the others had turned her against me and I knew she would never return to Volterra with me willingly and with Jasper and the others on her side I couldn't force her. It meant going back alone but that way I would never be allowed to leave again and my position among the others would be very uncomfortable. If I could find Emmett perhaps that might help me with the family but from Bella's freedom I understood that the guards had been overcome and probably killed. Would she have allowed them to kill Emmett if she'd been there at the time? Despite the hurt she felt Bella was at heart a soft person and I didn't think she could stand aside for the murder of someone she had once been very fond of. I decided to follow them but at a safe distance, perhaps the situation wasn't hopeless after all. I gave them a good head start before tracing the car backwards but a few miles from the cabin I saw a note pinned to a branch addressed to me,

"Stop now Edward. You come any close and we will kill you."

There was no signature but I didn't need one, I knew it was from Jasper and I turned back to get my car and begin the long drive back to the airport and a flight back to Italy. The only thing I could do was to tell Aro where they were, let the Volturi get back on Jaspers trail and where he was they'd find Bella too.

Jasper

I was worried now, Edward wouldn't give up easily, I could see that in his attitude, he didn't like being refused and if he didn't get his own way he would find another way to make sure Bella came to Volterra. That meant tracing me and I knew that although the note I'd left him would frighten him off it wouldn't stop him contacting Aro and telling him our general position.

"Emmett grab everything and put it in the car, were getting ready to head out."

"What about the others?"

"They'll be fine. I can send a text. We need to get away from here now before Edward gives our whereabouts to the Volturi."

"You think he will? That would mean Bella being taken too."

"Exactly and once she's there they can force her into more or less anything, joining the guard after her change, living with Edward and being happy about it."

"Edward wouldn't let them do that to her."

"Really? How do you think he got away from Volterra? He told Aro about her. He might even have told him about her gift, her shield that stops him reading her mind. Had you thought about that?"

Emmett shook his head looking sick at the thought of Edwards treachery.

"I guess I can see why you don't trust me but I'd never hurt Bella".

Bella

I was only dozing and I heard their conversation, the Volturi would be coming for us, for me, if Jasper was right and I was a burden to him. Charlotte was right, I was a danger to them all, the reason Darius had almost died dead and there was no way I was going to be responsible for Jasper or Peter meeting their deaths. I needed to get away but how? If I took the car they were faster on foot, if I went on foot they could follow my trail. But I didn't need to outrun them for long, just long enough for a phone call. If I could arrange for Edward to meet me I could go back to Volterra with him and they would be safe, they could stay under the radar, Jasper had done it for long enough so I knew it was easy for him without a human dragging along and slowing him down. Emmett and Jasper were busy collecting things up and taking them to the car while Darius kept a watch for Edward, just in case. So I reached out and took Jasper's phone from the table hiding it under the throw I used as a blanket. I heard another car and knew Peter and Charlotte were back, now I had five vampires to get free of! I studied the screen on Jasper's phone looking for Edward's number but before I could find it a cool hand took it from my fingers,

"No Bella. We stick together."

I looked up into Jasper's golden eyes and knew he'd been aware of what I had planned as soon as I thought of it.

Jasper

I had monitored Bella's emotions after Charlotte's less than tactful words and I knew she was very upset. She blamed herself for Darius brush with death and it wasn't down to her. Darius was a warrior and he would do the same again to save someone he loved and I was sure he had seen in Bella a hint of Sara. As to my feelings for her, they were very mixed up but I knew I wouldn't let her run or put herself in danger to keep us, me, safe so when I saw her arm snake out and pick up my phone I knew what she planned on doing. Now I needed to talk to her so ignoring Emmett I picked her up and sat her on my lap still wrapped up in the throw and turned her face to look into mine.

"Bella, I think we need to talk about this. You are not responsible for Alice's death, my danger or anything else. You fell for a vampire that's your only crime. The rest is down to Edward. If he had done the right thing he would have stayed in Alaska when he first ran there after meeting you. That was his first mistake, his second was thinking he could keep you safe in our world without changing you and his third was in the way he let you down and made the family leave you the way they did. I know Emmett has told you he argued against but that's no excuse. He and I should have refused to leave and spoken to you. We didn't and that was our mistake. Carlisle should have spoken to Edward, forced him to do the right thing but he didn't, his mistake, so you see Bella there are a queue of people lining up ahead of you in the blame queue.

Bella

I understood what he was saying, I even agreed with a lot of it but my mind was more interested in the feelings my body was undergoing as a result of the closeness between us. The smell of his body the sound of his voice, his eyes gazing into mine. His eyes...I found myself hypnotised by them and the movement of his lips and as we looked at each other his got closer to mine and I closed my eyes and swallowed nervously wondering how it would feel when they met mine but I was destined not to find out, not yet.

"Major what the hell is going on? Emmett's out there on his own and..."

Peter's voice tailed off as I opened my eyes again and Jaspers head snapped up.

"Bella was about to play the martyr."

"So you thought it necessary to administer the kiss of life?"

Charlotte's words were cutting and he got up setting me gently on my feet before answering her,

"I was explaining to Bella that none of this is her fault Charlotte, I'm sorry if my methods don't meet with your approval. Bella get your things together were leaving."

So Charlotte had decided to stay which might be good for security but it was bound to be painful for me. I nodded and went to pack my bits, my hands shaking as I did so and wishing that they hadn't come in when they did and interrupt us. Darius followed them in a few minutes later looking from Jasper to Charlotte feeling the ice in the atmosphere,

Charlotte was still glaring when we got in the cars, Emmett riding with Jasper and Peter while Charlotte drove Darius and I. All arranged before anyone had time to argue. I did have a few words with Charlotte before we started off,

"Don't give Bella a hard time Char she's had it hard enough already. You had your say now zip it."

Charlotte looked at me with a hard smile as she answered him.

"Sure Major, off you go we'll follow."


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter Thirty One

Carlisle

The brothers were already seated in the audience chamber when Rose and I arrived and two chairs were waiting the other side of the table so we took our seats and waited. Aro smiled and thanked us then got down to business,

"Carlisle, I hear worrying things about you. Your son tells me that you knew Bella, the human all this is about, is in fact alive. Is this true? Why didn't you tell us when you found out?"

"Yes I found out she was alive but I knew she wouldn't be any danger to our world so I decided there was no need to tell you."

"That's hardly a call you should be making alone Carlisle"

I turned to Marcus,

"Perhaps but Bella deserves a chance, she hasn't revealed us and she wont. Can't you give her a chance?"

"No, we aren't about giving chances Carlisle. Not to humans and not to members of our world that allow humans too live knowing about this world. You should have come straight to us with the information."

"Who told you Carlisle?"

I hesitated looking at Rose and her face became thunderous,

"You heard from Emmett and you never told me Carlisle? When?"

"I'm sorry Rosalie but I couldn't tell anyone."

"Is Emmett OK?"

"I don't know Rose I haven't heard from him recently."

Rose got up and stood in front of my chair then slapped me round the face,

"You no longer exist in my world Carlisle."

Then she turned to Aro,

"Do you know what's happened to my husband?"

"No, but I hope to soon Rosalie. Would you like to leave?"

She nodded and Marcus rose and opened the door for her, closing it again quietly behind her.

Aro

So the Cullen coven was fracturing, I had never seen a woman as angry as Rosalie was with Carlisle and I knew if her mate returned they would be safe to allow to return to the world of the humans but for now I wanted Edward back and information on the whereabouts of The Major and the human girl.

"Carlisle I'm disappointed beyond belief, I thought we were friends but you have deceived me and continued to shield a human from justice. As a result if this we are forced to take action against your family, action we were hoping to avoid. I want you to contact your son and get him back here immediately. In the mean time your mate Esme will be taken to the tower with our wives where she will stay until this matter is settled to our satisfaction".

"I have no idea where Edward is Aro."

"Not Edward Carlisle, Emmett Cullen. If he is not back in Volterra in three days then his mate will also be taken to the tower where she will remain indefinitely. As for you Carlisle, don't make me pass sentence of death on you old friend. I want Emmett back here with information about The Major and Bella Swan, now go."

Caius

I thought the idea of sending the women to the tower with our wives was a good idea. It was impossible for anyone to get past the guard and into that part of the building.

"Why wait to send Rosalie Aro?"

"Emmett may want to talk to her. Reassure himself that she is still unharmed. Once he arrives in Volterra she will be moved. Esme on the other hand has already been moved. I did wonder Marcus if you had a sweet spot for her?"

I looked at our brother, he'd never shown any interest in any female since Didyme had been killed but he looked thoughtful.

"I don't think she would be interested in me Aro."

"Oh I think perhaps we could give her a little encouragement care of Chelsea and Corin, they are admirably placed to help if you were to want any."

I waited for Marcus to laugh Aro's suggestion off but then I remembered that when he first met Esme shortly after Carlisle had changed her and brought her to introduce us to his mate Marcus had shown a lot of interest.

"Surely you aren't thinking of breaking a mated pair Aro, Marcus?"

"But they aren't Caius."

"Not?"

"No, Esme is with Carlisle because she believes he is her mate and because she loves him but Carlisle had already created his mate but was too ashamed to claim him."

"You mean Edward? Does he know?"

"Edward? No, he's far too naïve but that's why he finds relationships so difficult. He can't engage with anyone because his mate is already in his life."

Carlisle

I rushed back to our rooms but of course I was too late, Esme was gone along with all her belongings, I was alone. I went to find Rosalie who sat staring out of her window,

"Get out Carlisle before I forget what you were to me."

"Rose they've taken Esme to the tower."

She turned and smiled,

"I know, I heard them. Are you expecting sympathy from me? Because if you are you picked the wrong person Carlisle. I wouldn't' spit on you if you were on fire."

She turned back to the window as I walked to the door

"Oh there is just one thing Carlisle."

"Yes?"

"If Emmett dies I will find you wherever you go and when I do you'll wish it was the Volturi guard. Just so you know."

I went back to my rooms and picked up my phone dialling Emmett's number with a heavy heart and wondering just who would answer it.

"What the fuck do you want?"

"It was Peter and I groaned inwardly.

"Is Jasper there?"

"No."

"Its important I speak to him Peter."

"I just told you he's not here".

"Is Emmett then?"

"Yes."

"Can I speak to him?"

"Why? You want a route map to find us?"

"No, I need to speak to him."

"Try it on me first or ring off."

I had no choice,

"The brothers know everything. They know Emmett is alive, they know Bella is alive, and they know she's with you or at least Darius and others. They want Emmett back in Volterra."

"Well now isn't that a crying shame. He's a bit tied up at the moment Carlisle but tell them thanks for the invitation."

"This is serious Peter. If he doesn't come back within three days then Rosalie and Esme will be lost. They've already taken Esme to the wives quarters and Rose is next."

"Sorry Carlisle can't say I care much. Goodbye"

He cut me off and I could only hope that Emmett had heard and would act to free himself before we lost our mates altogether.

Emmett

I heard Carlisle's message and understood what it meant, once Rose was taken there Chelsea would break her bond to me and Corin would keep her in a happy stupor until the Volturi found someone they thought would make her a good mate then that would be forced on her too without her even knowing. Peter looked at me in the mirror,

"You make one move to escape and I'll send you back in a fucking matchbox, you understand?"

I nodded but I would watch for the slightest drop in their vigilance then I would take my chances with an escape. Darius was pretty alert and Peter although driving took plenty of glances in the rear view mirror but I noticed as we hit towns they would both take more notice of the world outside. It was my only chance and when we drove through the next town I waited until we were pulled up at lights then kicked the door open and hit the ground running, as fast as I could away from the vehicles hoping I could outstrip them long enough to lose myself in another vehicle. I saw a huge truck hauling cattle and grabbed the bars at the side clinging on as it raced away into the night hoping for the best and knowing time was ticking away to the deadline and losing Rose for ever.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter Thirty Two

Jasper

Peter chased after Emmett but it was almost impossible with too many human witnesses to allow him to use his full speed and he was back a few minutes later shaking his head,

"Sorry Major I lost him. He could be anywhere and in the middle of all these people our hands are tied."

"Never mind, get the others to pull over at the next restaurant I want a conference."

He ran back to the other car and they followed me in to a parking lot where we pulled into the far corner and everyone got out joining me at the hood of my car.

"Emmett got away and by now he's on his way to the Volturi. Rose his mate is in danger and he won't stop till he contacts his bosses. You now have two choices, anyone who wants to break away can do so. No problem, those stay will be pitting themselves against the Volturi. To keep Bella safe I'm going to raise a force to take the fight straight to Volterra which means war with the Volturi.

"War? Major is she really worth a war?"

"Yes Charlotte, to me she is."

Well I had laid it on the line, now I waited for the response from the others.

Darius

The Major knew I would be at his shoulder but we both wondered about Peter and Charlotte. The argument before they left to hunt was very enlightening. She was furious about the danger The Major was subjecting us to on account of Bella. She seemed to think Bella had her eye on both The Major and I and was using our seeming fascination to get us to keep her safe. I knew Charlotte was very protective towards him but why she was bothered about me I had no idea, we weren't exactly close. Would she walk? Taking Peter with her or would he stand beside The Major as he'd always done since his transformation? Bella moved to my side looking tense, she knew this was crunch time.

"Darius I hate this animosity with Peter and Charlotte. I never wanted to split friends. What can I do?"

I put my arm around her and kissed her cheek,

"Bella all you can do is keep being your sweet self and let the others sort things out for themselves. If your presence is too much for them then their friendship was never very strong in the first place."

"And you?"

I sighed and pulled her closer,

"Bella since I met you I realized something very important, that you have two choices in life, you can hide away and pretend things are better or you can face the problems and find a new way to live."

"You got that from me? I ran away from my problems rather than face them head on."

"Yes you did but when you found a purpose and a mission you dug yourself out of the pit of despair and started over, put yourself in danger to help someone you hardly knew and someone you had every reason to be scared of."

"No, I never saw Jasper as a threat despite what I was told."

"Again you make me ashamed, you looked beyond what was presented to you as reality. I love you Bella and I will make sure no one hurts you but..."

I looked over where The Major was talking animatedly with Peter,

"I know The Major is your true mate, he's just not had time to digest the fact yet. Does that make any sense to you? That two men can love you in very different ways?"

She reached up on tip toes and kissed me then took my hand in hers,

"Yes I think I do Darius and you will always be my shining knight."

I hit my twisted leg,

"I'm not sure I'm eligible for knighthood. Aren't they supposed to be the defender of their ladies honour?"

She smiled and squeezed my hand then led me over to the others and we could hear the conversation before we got close.

Bella

I could see that Charlotte was the one putting up all the arguments while Peter stood beside her, silent and uncomfortable.

"Do you really want to take an army to Volterra on account of this one girl Major? You killed hundreds like her without blinking an eye. Why is she different? If she appeals to you then by all means take her out, buy her flowers then take her to bed and drain her, its very simple. If you take this to its ultimate end then people will die, friends, mates, the Volturi aren't just going to roll over and allow you to march in and kill them. Yes Peter and Darius made a start but it almost cost Darius his life. Peter says Bella saved him with some freaky mind control or something. Will she be able to stand up to the Volturi guard? To Alec? How many do you think will follow you to the gates of Volterra on her account?"

Jasper looked up as I joined them and I could see she was waiting for an answer but it came not from Jasper but Darius.

"I will, I'll defend Bella's right to whatever life she chooses with whom she chooses."

Charlotte turned on him with scorn,

"Well Darius all I can say is that you've been on your own too long, playing with your electronic toys has fried your brain. You know the law, she should have been changed as soon as she found out about our world. She wasn't and the penalty is death, no exceptions."

Jasper

Darius had made his stand, I knew I could rely on him but Peter was another matter, would he stand against his mate? Bella let go of Darius hand and came to stand beside me picking up mine instead,

"Charlotte. No one is asking you to defend me, but if you walk away you are giving the Volturi carte blanche to do whatever they like. Carlisle told you they are separating him from his mate and are threatening to do the same with Emmett and Rose. Isn't that one of your sacred laws too? Or is it a case of one law for them and another for you?"

"Bella you have no idea what you are talking about so shut up. You want to start a war and get everyone here killed? Well count me out. Peter, come on."

She turned and walked into the shadows waiting for him to join her. He looked towards her then at Bella and finally back at me,

"Major when you make a fuck up you make a monumental one. Don't get me wrong, I like Bella, she's kinda grown on me but I'm not sure she's worth starting a civil war over. You've already fought one of those and where did it get you? I don't think I can follow you this time, why don't you spirit her away? Leave the Cullens to fend for themselves, after all they dumped you without much thought. I'm sorry Bella."

He turned and walked into the shadows to join Charlotte and I heard them run away so it was down to Darius and myself. We needed a serious talk before things spiralled out of control completely.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter Thirty Three

Bella

Jasper opened the door so I could sit in the car out of the bitter wind and he and Darius slid into the front turning to look at me. Darius hesitated then spoke,

"I think I'll start this particular conversation Major if you don't mind."

Jasper nodded but his eyes never left mine.

"I guess its clear that both of us have a connection with Bella and I think she feels the same way so we need to clarify things. Unless she wants me out I intend staying in her life and I will defend her life and happiness to the death. I also think that she loves us both but in slightly different ways. She and I have spoken about it so now its time to tell you."

Jasper's eyes darkened and I could see tiny flickers of red in them, was he angry? Jealous? Thirsty? I thought more than any of these he was worried and I put my hands up to take both of theirs.

"I love you both as Darius said and I desperately want you both in my life, Darius already knows I see him as my courtly lover, my knight of old defending my honour and receiving my admiration and friendship in return."

Jasper

I wasn't sure quite where this was going, only that by the time Bella stopped speaking I would know my future, would it be at her side or had I been beaten to that by my friend?

"It's not a good idea to love me, either of you. Look what happened the last time I thought I'd fallen in love with a vampire, after all it's why we're here now. Jasper I have no choice but to tell you how I feel and hope I got it right this time. If you are going to fight for my life then you need to know that it lies with you. I've fallen in love with you. No, I think even when I was with Edward I knew there was someone else but he blinded me to you, otherwise I could never have survived when he left. I think Alice knew and that's why she sent me to you, she gave us her blessing."

She stopped ,looking almost afraid of the response she might get ,but I had one more thing to clear up before I could answer her unasked question.

"Darius do you understand all this?"

"Of a fashion Major yes. I think she's telling you that you have her heart while I have her undying affection."

Bella

I waited and I felt my hands shaking in the cool grip of the two most important men in my life. Jasper nodded and Darius put my hand gently on the seat back,

"I'm going to hunt, I wont be far and I wont be gone long but you two need a little time alone."

We watched as he sauntered away and I heard him whistling as he went then Jasper got out and joined me in the back seat putting his arm around my shoulder and pulling me close.

"Bella, I think I should tell you that you were right about everything. We may have been blind but Alice wasn't. She told me that one day soon I would be called on to help a very special woman, one who was destined for me but I would have to share her with another, a purer love, a man who would stand at my side to protect her. I guess we know who she was talking about."

"So where do we go from here?"

"Well, we'll never be safe as long as the Volturi live. They wont give up searching for us and one day they will find us."

"Then we take the battle to them Jasper. I want you to change me, let me stand between you and Darius and face them myself."

"You want me to change you? After everything that's happened you still want to join our world?"

"I have no choice Jasper. To be with you I have to become like you and I'm vulnerable as a human. Or do you have reservations?"

"No, none. I love you Bella."

We kissed and it was even sweeter than I had imagined then he held me close and I felt his love wrap around me like a warm blanket and I knew I'd made the right decision.

Darius

I didn't hunt, it wasn't necessary and I didn't like the idea of leaving my friends with no security as they found their way with each other. Also I didn't think Peter and Charlotte had gone that far and I aimed to have a few words with them if I were right. I strolled down the same dark alley they had disappeared into and saw movement at the end, Peter sitting cross-legged on a dumpster throwing stones at the rats who feasted there while Charlotte leaned against the wall not looking any happier than she had earlier.

"So, you two hanging around like bad smells? I thought you were out of here."

"Have they decided?"

"Decided?"

"Don't act coy Darius, are they mates or not? For a while there I thought it was you."

"It was Peter, in a way. Bella is very close to both of us but The Major is her mate."

"And you are OK with that?"

"Yes I am, not that it's any of your business. Have you decided what you're going to do? Turn tail and run, or stand with us?"

Charlotte

I was fuming when we left the others and Peter dragging his heels didn't improve my temper so by the time we got to the end of the alley I'd had enough.

"So?"

"So what? You left I followed."

"But you think I'm wrong?"

"I think you are a little prejudiced against Bella."

"No Peter, I'm just using my brain. If he takes her as a mate then that puts him in direct opposition to the Volturi and we all know what that means."

Peter was about to answer when Darius appeared and leant against the opposite wall quite casually, waiting for his answer but when Peter didn't say anything he answered me,

"It means he's willing to take on the Volturi to keep his mate safe, are you coming for the ride or going into hiding until it's all over? I wouldn't have thought that was your style personally Peter or you Charlotte. After all he sacrificed a lot to save your lives, your happiness. It comes to something when that isn't worth a thought."

Of course he was right but I was worried about The Major, he'd chosen wrong twice before and it had knocked the guts out of him.

"Is this human girl the one?"

"I think so, that's why I'm staying, but you suit yourselves."

It was hard, I thought Bella was trouble but then he always gravitated towards trouble and I'd never felt this bitter before. Why was this time any different? Could it be I was jealous? Was it that I always knew Maria and Alice meant nothing, even if he thought they did? I didn't want him for myself but was I just being selfish? Maybe it was time to let go, to accept he'd finally found his mate. My problem was that after the mess I'd made would he ever forgive me? More important still, would Bella? I'd said some terrible things in my spite, things I couldn't take back, things that might have lost me his friendship and his trust. I had forced Peter to choose too and that was a bigger crime than anything else. Jasper had stood by Peter, they had been comrades in arms and trusted each other completely but that bond may now be broken and it was all my fault. I loved Peter and in my blind jealousy I had caused him to choose between me and The Major knowing he had really no choice in the matter at all. I was ashamed of my actions but more ashamed by the hurt they had caused. My dilemma now was what to do about it.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter Thirty Four

Edward

I took the flight back to Volterra with a heavy heart, I had no Bella and she'd made it very clear she would have nothing more to do with me. She seemed to have allied herself to Jasper. The one piece of information that I did get was that Alice was dead, Bella had seen the murder and Aro had kept it from us, she must have refused to return to Volterra. Would this news make any difference to Carlisle and Esme? I doubted it would make them rebel against the Volturi but it might put them on guard, Aro was quite willing to kill if he didn't get what he wanted though why he hadn't sent Chelsea with the tracker to force her to return I didn't know. Perhaps he valued her safety too much. Where was Emmett now? Would he return to Volterra and if not would Aro be as quick to kill Rosalie? I understood my own danger, I had a gift that Aro wanted but if I refused to work for him or caused any problems he might well decide I was more trouble than I was worth and order my killing too. What I needed to do was make it clear I was on the side of the Volturi and explain the danger to Carlisle and Esme. I had rung and informed the brothers I was returning without Bella, telling them she was indeed alive and with Jasper. Let them send more trackers out, they had his location within a few hundred miles and with their network of spies and intelligence gatherers it wouldn't take much to pinpoint his exact location now.

As my plane touched down in Pisa I saw two of the guard waiting and thought they had come to collect me but they ignored my arrival and I wondered if there was someone else on their way in, maybe even Bella and Jasper, but no. There would be many more of the guard on stand by for The Major. I collected the Volturi car from the compound and drove back through the beautiful Italian countryside to the town pulling up outside the clock tower and handing the keys to one of the guard on door duty. They would ensure it was gassed up and cleaned ready for the next person to use and I walked quickly to Carlisle and Esmes quarters relieved to find Carlisle there although he looked as if he had aged a century. He jumped up and ran to me throwing his arms around me in relief.

"What's happened Carlisle? Where's Esme? Have you heard anything about Emmett?"

"They've taken Esme Edward. Taken her away and I'm not even allowed to see her or speak to her on the phone."

"Taken her away? Why?"

"They found out I had kept Emmett's communications from them. I was supposed to arrange for him to return to Volterra but he's with Peter and they wont let him go. If he doesn't return they are threatening to kill Rosalie or take her too. I'm worried."

"You should be. I saw Bella, I spoke to her and she told me that Alice is dead, killed by the Volturi when she refused to come back to Volterra. Bella says she saw it happen."

"Alice dead? Surely not Edward, Aro prizes her too highly to let anyone kill her just like that. Perhaps Bella was mistaken."

"I don't think so Carlisle, she seemed very sure of her facts. Did Aro tell you when you would get Esme back?"

"No and I'm not sure I'll ever see her again."

Rose

I sat and waited for Emmett to return knowing if he didn't then I would meet the same fate as Esme, to be imprisoned in the wives tower, kept artificially happy and content and forgetting all about my mate. If Emmett knew this I was sure he'd try his hardest to get back. I guess my fate was preferable to death but neither held any hope for me. Carlisle had played us all from the very start. He could, he should, have told me about Emmett's messages, about Bella. Was Alice really a prisoner or was she still free? She could be in the tower with Esme for all we knew. As for Jasper he was the only one who stood any chance of staying free indefinitely and I hoped he kept under the radar, away from Italy and the guard. Hearing footsteps outside my room I tensed expecting it to be the guard but instead it was Edwards voice I heard requesting entry. I turned the key and he walked in coming to give me a hug, something Edward never did and I was immediately suspicious.

"Rose I'm so glad you're still here."

"Did you see Emmett?"

"No, only Bella with Jasper and his friends but I think they will be in Volturi hands soon."

"You told Aro where they were? Why would you do that? What happened with Bella?"

"She turned her back on me Rose and I suddenly realised I wasn't terribly upset about it. She's about right for Jasper, they deserve each other."

"What about Alice? How could he leave her imprisoned here and not try to save her?"

"Rose I'm really sorry but Alice is dead."

"Dead? How?"

"Bella said the Volturi guard killed her for refusing to join them in Volterra."

"Aro allowed Alice to be killed? Then there's no hope for any of us except maybe you Edward if you play nicely. Did Carlisle tell you that Esme's been taken to the tower?"

"Yes, he's dreadfully upset."

"I'll bet, she was all he had left."

"Couldn't you try to comfort him Rose?"

"No Edward, I wash my hands of him. The only person I care about is my mate. Did he mention Emmett?"

"Only that he never got to speak to him but he's with Jaspers friends and I doubt they'll be too happy to allow him back to Volterra."

Edward

When I left Rose she was sitting in the window staring out across the countryside waiting for Emmett to get back although I had my doubts about the likelihood of that happening any time soon. I made my way to Aro's study and found the door standing open. The three brothers were standing together studying a map and looked up when I cleared my throat. Aro smiled and gestured me inside,

"Edward, I'm glad you came back so quickly although alone which is a shame. How is Bella?"

"She told me that Alice is dead. Is it true?"

They looked at each other and Caius nodded,

"Your "sister" proved intractable Edward."

"And Esme?"

"Esme is company for Athenadora and Sulpicia, they see so few visitors."

"And Rosalie?"

"Rosalie is waiting for her mate to return. If he doesn't then she too will join the women, for her own safety of course."

"That just leaves me."

"You?"

Caius looked confused.

"Aren't you staying with us Edward?"

"Yes Aro, I don't see I have any alternative but will you be freeing Esme to return to Carlisle?"

"No I don't think so Edward. I think she is far happier where she is and Carlisle will be too when he thinks about it. I thought you might move into the quarters he shared with Esme, to keep him company."

The three brothers looked at each other smiling but I didn't care, I could give Carlisle some comfort and hopefully soon Emmett, Bella, and Jasper, would be here too. Then perhaps I might get my freedom or at least a partial freedom from Volterra. I might even have another chance with Bella if Aro would allow Chelsea to use her gift. Who knew?


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter Thirty Five.

Emmett

I rang Italy as soon as I could but I was unable to get through to Rose so I had to hope they would pass the message on to her that I was returning. On arriving at Pisa I found two of the guard waiting for me and they escorted me to a car waiting nearby, seating themselves either side of me in the rear seat. So I was a prisoner? I wondered what would happen when I told the Volturi about the way we had been bested by Bella. I had no way to explain my actions without giving away Bella's gift and much as I liked Bella my own life and Rose's came first. When we reached Volterra they escorted me inside but then to my relief I was allowed to see Rose before meeting the brothers. My guards accompanied me but that didn't matter as long as I saw my mate. When I walked in she cried my name and ran into my arms crushing me to her body as if to assure herself I was real.

"I'm here Rosie, don't worry."

I kissed her and hugged her tight for a long time before letting her step back to look at me,

Rose

I was so relieved when I saw Emmett, he was here and alive and that was all I cared about.

"What happened Emmett? Did you find Jazz or Bella?"

I nodded not wanting to say too much with the guards just outside the door.

"I escaped in the end."

"Are the others dead? Felix? Jane?"

He nodded closing his eyes and I could tell he was reliving their deaths then opened them fast as the door creaked open.

"We have to leave now Emmett. Aro is waiting for your report."

I wanted to go with him but they just shook their heads and Emmett kissed me with a reassuring smile

"I'll be back soon Rose."

I watched him go and hoped he could keep that promise.

Emmett

We went to the main audience chamber, not Aro's study which I had expected, this was only used for formal occasions usually. The three brothers sat in their chairs on the dais and I felt my skin crawl, this looked really official. My two guards halted a few feet before the raised dais and I took two more steps then I stopped too.

"So Emmett you finally made your way back to us. I hope you have good news to report."

I took a deep breath then begun to speak, trying to explain things without giving away more than I had to,

"We found evidence of the human, Bella Swan, at the apartment and tracked Darius to Canada. Jasper, The Major, wasn't with them then, just Darius, Peter, and Bella."

"What about Peters mate? Don't tell me he was without her company?"

"Charlotte has joined them now but I don't think she's very happy about it."

"And the guard?"

"Dead."

"All of them?"

"Yes."

"How is that possible unless you betrayed them?"

Caius snapped this question sitting forward in his chair, his knuckles straining against the wooden arms.

"We were beating the two men when Bella appeared and I don't know quite how it happened but both Felix and Jane were struck down, Demetri had already been seriously injured by some traps and was using all his energy to heal. Then Darius took out Felix and Peter killed Jane or at least I think that's how it went, everything was such a muddle."

"Are you trying to tell us that this human girl somehow incapacitated not only Felix but Jane too? Exactly how did she manage that without being ripped to pieces or sent screaming in agony to the ground?"

"I don't know, I couldn't see anything."

"Could that be because you were running away?"

"No."

He smiled coldly as he snapped out the next question.

"Were you in fact making for the safety of cover and you hid then until you received Carlisle's message regarding your mate? As you can see we kept her safe for you."

"No. I heard Carlisle's message through Peter. He wouldn't let me speak then as soon as I got an opportunity I escaped and rang you then came back as quickly as I could."

"Liar, you were either in with the others or you ran. Which is it?"

I shook my head, my jaw set angrily.

"I got away as quickly as I could but I was a prisoner in the meantime."

"A prisoner? Of Peter Whitlock and Darius? Why didn't they kill you?"

This was more dangerous ground but I had no choice but to tell the truth,

"Bella begged them not to kill me. I think she still felt something for me, we were friends."

"Friends? With a human? That's what got you into this mess Emmett Cullen do you not see it? Why didn't you kill her?"

"I couldn't, she had the other two guarding her."

"All the time? They didn't get thirsty? Need to hunt?"

"Yes I guess so but they didn't leave until Jasper turned up so there were always two with us."

"And did you hunt?"

"Yes but supervised."

"Really? And you saw no chance to escape?"

"No, or I would have. I was worried about Rose."

"Perhaps you should be more worried about your own safety. Your mate was safe enough. We don't wage war on mates unless there is no alternative. You gave us some indication where they were but we found no sign of them. Why would that be? Did you give us the wrong area to search? Are you really a spy for The Major?"

I shook my head again, terrified they were going to kill me.

Aro

I knew Caius wanted Emmett Cullen killed for the loss of two of our talented members but I wasn't ready to lose him altogether, especially now I'd lost Felix. With a little training in hunting humans Emmett could be a fair replacement for my best warrior. To that end I had talked my brother round, Emmett would be punished but not destroyed.I could have touched him and learned the truth but that would have spoiled Caius fun and he did so enjoy his spot of mental torture.

"Very well Emmett Cullen. We feel that you should face punishment for your inability to get back to us or send word of the whereabouts of the human and The Major. For now you will be held securely and given a new task."

"Task?"

He sounded scared which was as it should be,

"Yes. We have some newborns who need culling. They were captured when it became necessary to destroy their creator. You will not be working alone but it will be good for you to get some experience in fighting of the more savage variety."

"And Rose?"

"Rose will be safe, never fear Emmett. We will look after her."

"She won't be coming with me then?"

"Oh I don't think we need to subject her to the kind of privations you will find out there. After all she isn't guilty of anything, except being associated with you."

Emmett

So they were separating us, I would have to cope alone in some kind of hell hole inhabited by new borns while she was looked after here.

"Perhaps you would like to pack your things Emmett although I would suggest you travel light. There isn't much comfort in the camp and business goes on twenty-four hours a day. I understand it is exhausting work but I'm sure someone of your physic should cope well enough. Don't let us down this time, we expect great things of a few of these newborns, their sire chose well and we are always looking for new recruits. Oh yes, there might be the opportunity to transform some of your own Emmett, it's quite exhilarating. Now go."

I walked out and my two guards fell back in step with me as I made my way back to our quarters to find Rose already gone.

"Where is she? My mate."

My guards shrugged,

"No idea but you wouldn't want her there with you Emmett. Only the very strongest survive fighting newborns, it happens so rarely. I suggest you hurry before the others come looking for you. They aren't the kind you want to keep waiting."

I picked up a few things and a discarded top of Rose's, I had to have something of hers with me then I looked round for the final time and went out hoping that Rose was indeed safe and comfortable. We went down one of the old stone staircases that wound round on itself into the bowels of the earth then along a damp tunnel leading to the outside some miles from the town. Then I heard it, screams of agony and rage and walked into a scene from Dante's inferno. In the dark I could see forms, some limbless, others with huge areas of flesh missing and all still trying to fight with teeth if there were no more limbs remaining. A huge guard I had never seen before approached as my escort left the way we had come,

"Emmett Cullen? Welcome to hell. These are what is left of the newborns the guard confiscated from Pedro in Argentina. There are a few who might make the goal of Volturi guard. Its our job to make sure only the most ruthless and disciplined survive."


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter Thirty Six

Rose

Emmett hadn't been gone more than ten minutes when there was a knock on the door and one of the humans who worked in reception glanced nervously in.

"Aro asked me to accompany you to a meeting."

"What meeting?"

"I'm sorry I don't know any more than that but if you could just follow me."

I gazed around and grabbed Emmett's wallet, he'd put down before leaving for his meeting with the Volturi and followed her out. We'd been here quite a while now but exploring was discouraged so I only knew a few areas of the citadel, the archives, the inner courtyard where we could sit in the sun and the small area outside the town walls that was cut off from the humans where we could find prey brought in especially for us. I was sick of cattle and goats but it was all the Volturi provided for the Cullen vegetarians.

We seemed to walk for a long time before reaching an elevator. The doors slid open and she stepped back to allow me to enter first then hit a button outside and the door slid shut on me. I suddenly realised where I was bound, sending a human had distracted me as Aro intended and now I was a prisoner on my way to the wives tower and Esme. I held tight to Emmett's wallet as the elevator came to a halt and the door slid open onto a huge and elegantly furnished room with beautiful crystal chandeliers and silk drapes at the huge windows which looked out over the mountainside. I saw four women sitting together talking by a marble fireplace which was laid ready to light. They looked round at the sound of the door and I recognised Sulpicia, Athenadora, and Esme, but the fourth woman was a stranger and very different from the others. Her skin was darker and her long black hair was plaited and hung over the shoulders of her long flowing gown of pink watered silk.

Esme came over to greet me looking surprised but happy.

"Rosalie, its wonderful to see you. You look sad, has something happened? Come and meet the others, they'll be so happy to see a newcomer."

"Esme what about Carlisle? You haven't seen him for days and you haven't even asked me if he's OK"

"Rose I doubt Carlisle has even missed me. I know you don't want to hear this but Carlisle doesn't love me and before you start talking about Chelsea and Corin they weren't necessary in my case. Come on over and meet the others."

She took my arm and pulled me to one of the ornate velvet covered sofa's and I sat beside her as she spoke,

"Athenadora, Sulpicia, this is my daughter Rosalie. I think you've met already haven't you?"

The two wives greeted me with warm smiles then Esme turned to the other woman,

"Corin this is Rosalie. Rosalie this is Corin, our companion."

Corin smiled at me and held out her hand,

"Rosalie it's so nice to finally meet you, we have so few visitors. I'm sure you'll be very comfortable. Your room has already been prepared for you, let me show you."

Edward

Carlisle was relieved to see me back although I thought he was disappointed in my actions with regard to Bella.

"You should have left well alone Edward, its done no good only harm and you know Aro wont allow you to have her even if they do get her to Italy. Did you tell them she was gifted?"

"I had to Carlisle, it was the only way to get out of here and find her. Aro wants her, they all do if she's gifted, even more so now they've lost Jane and Demetri. Imagine what she could do if her gift turns out powerful, a shield perhaps even stronger than Renata."

"Is that all you can think of? What about Bella herself? Would she want to come to Volterra? Especially if she has found Jasper and feels strongly about him."

"He's an animal Carlisle and she'll soon see past the veneer he plasters over the true Jasper Whitlock."

"Edward, is it that you love Bella or that you hate Jasper? Which motivates your behaviour?"

I looked at him suspiciously,

"I'm not sure I understand the question Carlisle."

"Oh I think you do and I also think you are too much the coward to admit the truth. You don't want Bella any more than you did when you had her, you just don't want someone else to have her."

"That's a lie..."

"Enough Edward, it's about time you learned the truth. When I saw you in that hospital, dying of influenza, I felt something I'd never felt before, a desire to have someone at my side. Your mother never begged me to save you, she was too ill to speak by the time she reached the hospital. I saved you because I wanted, needed to, and I've been waiting ever since."

I gaped at him unable to take in the meaning behind his words,

"I see you don't understand or choose not to Edward. I'd been alone for centuries hoping that one day I would find the person I wanted beside me and then I saw you, so pale, so ill, yet so beautiful, and I saved you for selfish reasons, the only time in my vampire life I did something for myself. I wanted your companionship, I still do despite everything that's happened and all the pain you've put me through."

"You mean Esme isn't your mate? Then why did you change her?"

"It was a tragedy, losing her baby, and she had so much to offer the world, her endless love. I thought perhaps it might make you look at me again, even feel some jealousy, but you didn't seem to care and I wondered if I'd made a huge mistake. When you felt the draw of Bella Swan's blood it upset me and when you started a relationship with her it almost killed me but then I realised you weren't in love with her, not enough to change her and if she'd been your mate you wouldn't have thought twice."

Carlisle

I wondered if I'd said too much, he stood head bowed and it scared me wondering what expression would be on his face when he looked at me again, hatred, revulsion, anger? I had no idea, all I could do was wait in silence for his reply. When he did look up it was with a look of surprise and wonder,

"You saw me as your mate all that time ago? Why didn't you say anything? At first there was only thirst and rage in my life and you were there to help me, you could have told me then. When I left and you allowed me to I thought you didn't care, that I was an experiment that had failed in some way, you could have told me then. When I came back and you found Esme I hated her, resented her taking your attention from me even though you welcomed me back. Esme told me you created Rosalie as a mate for me, was that a lie?"

"Not exactly, I worried that you needed the opportunity to find a mate of your own so I gave you the opportunity but I was so relieved when you rejected each other."

"I was angry that you were trying to plan out my life for me. Besides she would never have been happy with me, she's far too bitter and caustic. Does Aro know about this? Is that why he sent Esme to the wives tower and me here to you?"

"Yes, Aro knew. I told him why I had created you and he told me it was a futile effort. Mates found each other they weren't created to become one. I knew he was wrong even though it appeared otherwise. I'm sorry Edward, I should have bared my soul to you a long time ago. It's probably too late but we could be happy together I know it, the reason you are so cold and arrogant these days is because your soul knows where it wants to be but your head shies away from it. The choice is up to you but Bella can never be yours whatever you choose and you will be much happier when you accept that."

All I could do now was wait for Edward to stay or leave, taking my heart and my happiness with him.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter Thirty Seven.

Peter

I felt torn, I'd followed my mate because she was that, my mate, and I could hardly let her go alone, could I? It didn't feel right turning my back on The Major, not after all the years we'd stood together watching each others backs, Not after he'd suffered so badly for saving Charlotte's life and aiding us in our escape from Maria. He put his own life in danger to save her for me now I was walking away when he needed help to keep his own mate safe. Although I'd walked away I hadn't gone far and I wasn't sure I could follow Charlotte if she continued the way she was going. She'd always felt close to The Major for helping us but she'd never been such a bitch before, not even with Alice Cullen and we both hated her. What was going on in her head? I couldn't work it out and neither it seemed could anyone else. Darius and I both waited for her response, would she, could she, turn her back on The Major and Bella after everything that had happened? Her chest rose and fell rapidly and I knew she was torn but on which side would she finally fall?

Charlotte

I sighed, looking at Darius then turned to Peter aware he was waiting for my decision but unsure what his own response would be. If I went back and Bella turned her back on me then I was sure The Major would too and could I deal with that? I wasn't at all sure I could keep my temper, I could feel frustration bubbling below the surface of my mind, damn! Why couldn't he find someone more suitable? Yes, I owed Bella for helping to save Peter's life but could I allow myself to crawl back, tail between my legs and apologise? I didn't like Bella, that was the bottom line. She was dangerous to our safety and so wrong for our friend. Having her around pasted a huge target on our backs for the Volturi to aim for. Even though I knew it was wrong and it was all my fault I couldn't bring myself to accept responsibility and admit how wrong I'd been to anyone.

"Well, what do you want to do Char?"

I closed my eyes struggling to answer Peter's question.

"OK, I'm willing to admit I might have been a little severe with Bella. If you want to go back then I guess we'll go but I'm staying away from her as much as I can."

"I'm not sure that will work Charlotte. You know that any disharmony will only make us more vulnerable and its the Volturi we're gonna be fighting here."

"Fighting the Volturi? Do you really think we can do that? I think he should change Bella and go away with her, keep out of sight."

"That wont stop Aro looking for her especially if Edward Cullen has opened his big mouth about her gift. It's just not going to happen and you know that. Use your brain instead of your female jealousy for a minute."

Peter

This wasn't going to work if Charlotte was only lukewarm about things and I was getting short-tempered, why couldn't she see how stupid her feelings towards Bella were?

"Char, we either have to go back and take full part in whatever comes or we leave but if we do that then its over with The Major."

"And you aren't sure your prepared to go that far are you Peter?"

"NO, I'm not and that's the truth Char."

"Well thank you for your honesty, I guess it just shows me where I stand in your life. OK, I'll go back and play target for the Volturi."

It wasn't what I wanted but Darius looked at me,

"I think that's about the best you're gonna get Peter. I'm going back, I don't like leaving them alone, it's too dangerous. If you're coming with us I suggest you get your act together and get back before we move out and I have to tell you that we won't be hanging around here long."

He nodded then turned round and limped back down the alley. When he was out of sight I looked back at Charlotte,

"Well?"

She rolled her eyes and nodded,

"Come on then, let's get back. See if I can make my peace with the hum...Bella"

The bitterness dripped from her mouth with every word she uttered.

Bella

I saw Darius come back sad for Jasper that he was alone but relieved too, Charlotte had turned out to be a really spiteful bitch and much as she had tried to tell us she was thinking of The Major as she insisted on calling Jasper I thought there might be something else behind it all. Darius smiled as he got in the driver's seat and turned to look at us,

"I leave you two alone for a short while and already you're making like bunnies!"

I giggled at that but it was cut short when Jasper stiffened and I looked out to see Peter and Charlotte returning hand in hand. Peter looked nervous but Charlotte looked as if she wished she were anywhere else but here. As Jasper put his hand on the door handle I shook my head,

"Let me handle this"

He and Darius exchanged a look then he sat back,

"OK Bella but if she says anything..."

"Don't worry I'm sure I can hold my own now I know exactly where I stand."

I kissed Jasper, touched Darius on the cheek and got out of the car to confront them.

Peter

Charlotte stopped, seeing Bella get out of the vehicle, and I stopped by her side seeing The Major and Darius watching through the glass. I knew they would be out in a flash if anyone even looked the wrong way at her but I admired her guts in facing Charlotte alone especially after all the things Char had said to her.

"You came back"

I nodded,

"Yeah, couldn't leave The Major in Darius hands, he needs me."

"Yes he does. What about you Charlotte?"

"I'm here, doesn't that tell you anything?"

"Yes it does as a matter of fact. It tells me you don't have the guts to say goodbye and walk out, you don't have the courage of your convictions. You don't like me, you think I'm a bad influence and you think Jasper has lost his mind."

"Yes that about nails it."

"Well, let me tell you what I think Charlotte. I think you're jealous, you hate the idea of another woman in Jasper's life. You don't know why but I do."

"Oh really? I can't wait to hear this."

"Good, pin your ears back and listen to me bitch. You had your say now I'm getting mine. I don't know if you are Peter's mate or not but you have feelings for Jasper, that much is obvious. Well, he isn't yours, he chooses his own mate and he's chosen me. I know I'm a liability as a human and we plan on changing me as soon as possible. I know the Volturi are aware I'm alive and I'd bet money that Edward has told them about my gift even if Emmett keeps his mouth shut and I don't trust him any longer either. The sad thing is that I really thought we could rely on Peter and yourself to stand by us but guess what, I've been disabused of that idea too. If you want to stay and help fine, I'm sure Jasper will be happy and probably relieved on my account but don't expect me to trust you Charlotte because I don't. Stay away from me, keep your mouth shut, and keep your distance from my mate. If you can live with those restrictions then fine, welcome back on board. If not then go now and if you want to stay alive make very sure you stay out of my way because if I catch sight of you I will demonstrate just how powerful my gift really is."

Jasper

Even in the car we could hear Bella clearly and both of us were impressed with her strength.

"I think The Major's mate has just found her sea legs, that was one hell of a speech, I wonder what Charlotte's reply will be."

I studied my two "friends", sad that I had to qualify that term. I still trusted Peter and understood that he was torn between our friendship and his mate. Charlotte had shocked me with her attitude but Bella had nailed it, I could see it by Charlotte's expression. I was uncomfortable with the idea that Charlotte had feelings for me because I'd never given her any reason to believe that I was interested in her. Would Peter's attitude to me change now he'd heard that? Peter stepped forward and I put my hand on the door handle once more but Darius put his over mine to stop me.

"Leave Bella handle this Major she's doing fine up to now."

"So, what's your decision Charlotte?"

Charlotte looked at Peter and shook her head,

"I'm sorry Peter I can't do this, you stay and help The Major if you want but I can't force myself to work with her."

Then she turned back to Bella,

"I hope you get all you want Bella but when the chips are down you might find your precious gift isn't enough and if I'm right you'll get not only The Major but poor Darius and my mate Peter killed or captured. Ask yourself if you can live with that because they wont kill you, oh no, you'll be safe enough in Volterra but if you do get them killed then watch your back because one day when you least expect it you'll find me there with a match ready to roast your arrogant ass."

Charlotte dropped Peter's hand and walked away slowly not looking back as she turned the corner and was lost to view.


	38. Chapter 38

**Hi folks I'm back so hopefully by Tuesday we'll be back to normal postings. Jules x**

Chapter Thirty Eight

Peter

To say I was amazed at Bella's forthright attitude would be an understatement, I'd never heard anyone so blunt and honest before and it made a refreshing change. Bella didn't care if she hurt anyone's feelings, she was just telling it as it is and I admired her for it even as I grieved to see my mate walking away from me. I could stay or leave now, she left the decision to me, I could follow her back home but if I did I would never be able to look myself in the mirror again without seeing a coward and a traitor to my friends. If I stayed I knew I would find Charlotte when it was all over but things could never be the same between us again. There would always be the ghost of Bella's words hanging in the air. I guess I could live with that if it came down to it but I couldn't live with myself if I deserted The Major in his hour of need so I walked over to Bella.

"You may not be happy with me but I'm here so work with me."

She nodded then her face changed from the hard bitch to a softer more recognisable expression,

"I'm really sorry Peter for causing you this pain, for making you choose but I'm not sorry for anything I said to Charlotte, it was all true and I don't regret a single word. Now we need to get moving before we have Aro's goons breathing down our necks."

I followed her back to the car and as Darius drove away I couldn't help a single look back but there was nothing to see, Charlotte had made her decision and left.

Jasper

Peter nodded as he got in the front with Darius but he didn't speak, I thought for the first time in his life he was lost for words and it had taken Bella to achieve that feat. I felt sorry for him but I also felt good that he still saw his place at my side, I needed Peter's reassurance although I would never admit as much to him. He'd always been there in a fight and it would have been almost impossible to visualise a fight where that place stood empty or filled by someone else. I hoped he would be able to work through things with Char once this was over because I knew he loved her deeply but his loyalty came first, a loyalty I wasn't sure I deserved. I wasn't sure put in the same position by Bella that I could have watched as she walked away from me but I also knew she would never do that to me, together we were strong, we could face anything but we needed to be together, that came first every time. So was Peter's love for Charlotte that of a man or a vampire? Perhaps all these years he had loved her without realising or understanding the difference between the love of a man for a woman and the love of a mate. I hated the thought he might have been wrong but there was nothing to be done about it now. We had more pressing concerns and they needed addressing quickly.

Bella

As we drove away I could see the pain in Peters face but there was nothing I or anyone else could do to put it right, the only person who could had already walked away. As Darius drove we worked out the logistics of changing me. It had to be on the move because staying in one place for too long was far too dangerous.

"Drop me off in the next town and I'll rent a panel van. You keep driving and I'll catch you up then Bella and The Major can get in the back and do the dirty deed while you and I ride around. Do we have any place in particular you want us to head Major?"

Jasper looked at me,

"I'm really sorry things have worked out the way they have Bella but as a new born you wont be able to control yourself for a while so we have two choices, we can find somewhere safe and help you until you learn to control yourself. Peter and I are experienced enough in managing newborns to make that workable.

"But the Volturi will be looking for us and if they find you while I'm not able to control my gift they could kill you all."

"Well the second option is to leave you somewhere safe with Peter who can do the job as well as I can and put together a force to attack Volterra. If we can kill or capture the brothers you'll be safe enough."

"Major I don't want to burst your little bubble but just where are you going to find this fighting force?"

"With Darius help I'm sure we could put one together."

"Strong enough to take Alec on? I don't think so."

I nodded,

"I agree with Peter, its far too dangerous, we need to stick together and hope I can soon control myself. Then we can take on the mighty Volturi and show them just how good we are."

Jasper and Darius both smiled at me,

"A right little firebrand she's turning into Major. It must be our influence on her."

"Not mine Darius, she hasn't cursed once yet."

"True Peter but give her time and it might come."

Jasper

So it was decided that for now at least we would keep on the move, Bella transforming as we did so. When Peter got out at the next big town he winked at Bella,

"Any colour ride you'd particularly like?"

She giggled

"I don't mind, just be careful Peter."

He nodded then put a hand up and was gone.

"Do you trust him Major?"

"Yes, he made his decision and he'll stick by it but he worries me. How long will it be before Charlotte's absence makes it impossible for him to function?"

"I guess I'm the right guy to answer that question in a way although when a mate dies its different. The pain of Sara's death fills me body and mind even now but you learn to work around it. Peter's mate walked out on him, that's got to be much worse."

"How could she Darius? Edward told me that mates can't be separated for very long without becoming unable to function, was he wrong?"

"No he wasn't but what he should have told you is that a true mate couldn't just walk out like Charlotte did, you stick together whatever you feel personally because being mated means you are like two halves of a single entity."

I looked over at him,

"Are you trying to say Charlotte wasn't his true mate?"

"I don't know Major but something isn't right. You know the two of them, you tell me."

I thought about the past, how I met and changed Peter and the friendship which developed between us. There was nothing else except Maria in my life that meant anything and I soon discovered that while Peter's relationship with me was real Maria's was a sham. Then Charlotte came along and I changed her. Before long she had become close to Peter and I watched as they fell under each others spell, became what I thought were mates but then what did I know about true love at the time? Had he and I both been so wrong about her? Was there a reason they had fallen for each other or was there something, some force trying to split them up?


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter Thirty Nine

Peter

I knew The Major and Darius were worried about me but I would deal with the empty ache inside until this was over and Bella safe. Then Charlotte and I would have to talk because something was very wrong if she could walk away and expect me to follow when she knew it was the wrong thing to do. Maybe we could work this out, maybe not but for now I had other things that required my attention. I soon found a panel van on one of the used car lots and as I was buying cash I got a good deal. I filled it up at the closest gas station then drove to a nearby furniture store and bought a double mattress and a couple of blankets. The sales guy must have thought I was preparing a passion wagon from the look on his face but I ignored his not so subtle innuendos and after putting the stuff in the back I drove out of town and soon caught up with Darius and the others.

"Hope this is OK, it drives fine and its gassed up."

The Major nodded his approval and opened the sliding door to climb in followed by Bella who managed a "Thanks Peter" as she disappeared inside.

"Right you get going, I'll dump the car and catch you up. Try not to get stopped by the cops while I'm gone, you'd have a hell of a time trying to explain what's going on back there."

"I'll be sure to stick to the speed limit. Be careful Peter, we don't know how close on our tails the Volturi are."

"Sure Darius, see you soon."

Jasper

Bella smiled and raised an eyebrow as she looked inside the van and saw the mattress.

"You know if we weren't in the fix we are I might enjoy testing out that mattress."

Scared as she was she could still make a joke and once more I had to admire her guts.

"This isn't quite how I would have planned it Bella."

"Never mind. We don't have a lot of time but I just wanted to say one thing. If we get caught before I wake up I want you to get out, leave me and save yourselves. Understand?"

"It doesn't work like that Bella. We gave you our pledge to keep you safe and no one is going to break that vow. So, you ready?"

She nodded and put her arms around my neck pulling me close so our lips met and I knew she held it as long as her poor human lungs would allow then she sat back.

"I'm ready and don't worry Jasper, it will soon be over."

She could feel my apprehension, my muscles were locked in distaste at what I was about to do to the girl I loved.

"If it's too much you can ask Darius or Peter to do it, I wont mind."

I pulled her close again burying my face in her hair,

"No man will ever get that close to you again Bella. You are mine."

I dropped my face to her throat and sank my teeth into the soft warm flesh.

Bella

I felt a sudden pain as his sharp teeth sliced into my throat then it became icy cold and then numb. Perhaps it wasn't going to work, I started to panic but then the pain hit me like a speeding car. My body went rigid as every muscle cramped attempting to stop the venom invading their tissues but it was a hopeless task, the venom was already soaking into my flesh and working its destruction and with each second the pain increased and breathing became more and more difficult as my lungs too started to burn. My heart beat faster with the pain and the panic and I was sure it would burst long before Jaspers venom was able to finish the job. Was I dying? My whole body soon felt as if it were on fire with the flames licking greedily at my internal organs but then I felt the faintest hint of a cool breeze which grew until it made the pain a little more bearable. I knew Jasper was helping me as best he could but we had both acknowledged that he needed to keep his wits about him and so couldn't do as much as he wanted to help me with the pain. I just hoped I would soon be of some use to our small party because if not they stood little or no chance of surviving and I knew if Jasper were killed I would do whatever it took to join him in the darkness.

Jasper

Bella's pain became mine even though I was filtering it as much as possible, I couldn't afford to be useless if we were ambushed. It would take all our fire power to beat the Volturi guard and that was dependant on Alec being absent. If he were there with his all powerful gift then we were defeated before raising a hand to defend ourselves. I knew Darius was working the phones trying to drum up support but we both knew that without a gift of our own such as Bella's it was pretty much a futile exercise. Once awake and able to control her gift Bella could be our ace in the hole but we couldn't count on her gift increasing in power or scope until she woke up. If it were all powerful and she had the same control issues as every other newborn we had encountered then we could well find ourselves destroyed by the person we were trying to save, which would be an ironic twist! I tried to think of the best way to keep Bella safe, we needed somewhere remote and easily defend-able but somewhere the Volturi couldn't trace to any of us. I don't know how long we had been travelling when the van stopped but I immediately withdrew from supporting Bella instead holding her tight as she tried to thrash around, one hand over her mouth to stop any screams from escaping.

The door slid back and Peter stood there,

"Nothing to worry about Major but Darius and I have come up with something of a plan and we wanted to run it by you. How is she by the way?"

"Suffering. So go on, tell me the plan. Parking up makes me nervous."

"We figure the last place the Volturi will be looking for us is in Italy itself so he's arranged a flight with a guy he knows, all very hush hush apparently. We'll fly to Rome direct, he's arranging all the paperwork so we look like a business charter. Once there we'll drive up to Pisa and find a convenient hideaway so we can be ready for Bella to wake up. The good thing is that if she wakes on the plane there aren't going to be any humans aboard, the pilots one of us and we can sit on her until we land. It might get a little tricky after that but what do you think?"

It was a gamble, a massive one, but I could see the reasoning behind it, they were right that the Volturi wouldn't expect a move like that,

"Can the pilot be trusted to keep his mouth shut? Only one word to the Volturi and we're dead."

"According to Darius he can, so it depends on how well you trust him I guess."

I nodded,

"OK go for it."

Peter slid the door shut and we were soon on the move again so I put my mind to work helping Bella once more and from the amount of pain she was feeling I had a strange idea it wasn't going to take the usual three days, nowhere near, my Bella was racing ahead of that schedule.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter Forty.

Emmett

I knew what hell was like now after spending a few days in this terrible place. I'd often thought Jasper might have exaggerated his experiences with new- borns although his scars should have told me his words were the truth. How he had lived like this for years without losing all humanity or his senses I didn't know but he was a far stronger man than me. They were pure savages only happy when they were attacking each other.

The mutilations went on and on and slowly the numbers dwindled until there were only about two dozen left but that didn't make things any easier, these were the best of the best and more dangerous as a result. I now sported a few scars of my own and they hurt like hell, I couldn't imagine how painful Jasper's had been, there were just too many of them to imagine.

The few guards here seemed to relish the violence, when things did start to calm down, usually just after the newborns had been fed, they would stir them up egging on fights over the carcasses of the humans supplied to quench the newborns thirsts. The guard in charge of us had been watching me from the beginning with a critical eye and one day he called me over.

"You're too soft Emmett. Use your muscles, show them who is boss or you'll be killed by them. I knew this was true, I'd seen it happen, so I didn't say anything, what could I say after all?

"There are excess humans here. Too many were supplied from the outside but two of them look like they might make good guards. I want you to supervising their transformation."

My stomach clenched, I knew what he meant, it was my job to bite them and watch as they changed into vampires themselves.

"I've never done that, I'm not sure I can stop myself."

He shrugged,

"It doesn't matter, if they die there are plenty more but it will be good experience for you. Now go."

There was nothing to do but follow my orders, I'd already been told if I refused then Rose would be harmed.

I went over to the building we held the humans in before they were given to the newborns to drain and opened the door expecting to see some large human males but inside cowered three young women, none of them over twenty. I stood there as they shivered in fear, no idea what I would do with them. All they knew was that they were dead, they'd heard the screams and breaking bones of the others who had been captured with them. The eldest summoned enough courage to beg,

"Please don't kill us."

Well, she was going to get her wish but she would curse me for it later I knew. My commander came up behind me,

"Pretty little things aren't they? If you want them feel free, just don't kill them if you can help it. Get on with it Emmett we have visitors coming later and I need this done by then."

He pushed me inside and slammed the door shut laughing loudly as he did so.

Aro

We were frustrated because there was no sign of the girl or her protectors and Caius was getting edgy, he thought his nemesis would be battering down the gates of our citadel soon.

"Caius, to do that they have to change the human girl and get her over her newborn years, we have plenty of time to find them. Now, remember we are going to see if Emmett Cullen has learned his lesson yet, I understand there are some good recruits for the guard almost ready to join us."

"Well lets hope they are good fighters then brother. Losing Felix was quite a blow."

"True, I'd come to rely on him, still perhaps new blood so to speak is exactly what we need to keep us alert. Things have tended to slip a little over the years."

"What's happening between Esme Cullen and Marcus? I still think it's an odd combination."

"Oh Caius, allow Marcus a little fun, he's been on his own a very long time."

"And Rose Cullen?"

"I think perhaps we could find her a new partner in time Caius. I want to see her relationship with Emmett ruined first, just to show Carlisle that his little social experiment was a failure. He should have stuck to changing his mate and left the rest alone."

"And there was me thinking he was your friend Aro."

"Oh he is Caius, I like Carlisle very much, I just think he is misguided and living here he will soon understand that as the rest of his family fall apart. We have his keen mind and Edwards gift in our hands now so it was worth allowing him to leave all those years ago Caius, just as I predicted if you remember."

"We should ensure that Rosalie's equally keen and analytical mind stays here too. She could be very useful to us."

"Then you shall have her remain here Caius. Chelsea can break the bond with her mate and that will destroy him while keeping her happy. So you see, we all get something out of this little enterprise."

"Do you intend killing Emmett or not Aro?"

"I'm not sure yet Caius. We could use Chelsea on him too but it makes me uneasy having both parties in Volterra."

"Do you doubt Chelsea's gift?"

"Oh no, but I never like to tempt fate dear brother. Speaking of which shall we visit the ladies before we go to see our newborn recruits?"

Esme

Rose was influenced by Corin or she would have broken down by now so far removed from her mate but it was only a surface happiness, she was deeply upset. Marcus had taken to visiting us most days, often with news of the outside world or with small gifts of jewellery or books. She always asked him about Emmett but he never told her anything, he would just smile at her reassuringly and within minutes Corin would ramp up her gift and Rose would become complacent again. It took a little while for the penny to drop that Marcus was visiting to see me in particular. He was a charming if slightly unnerving companion but when I heard his tragic story from Sulpicia I understood his melancholy much better. It was so sad, to have a mate and find them dead, murdered by an unknown assailant must have been horrific.

When he appeared today he had company, Aro and Caius who went straight to greet their wives. While I could see Aro and Sulpicia together I was rather more intrigued by the relationship between Caius and Athenadora. He was such a cold hearted brute and she so soft and warm hearted but perhaps they complimented each other. I overheard Emmett's name mentioned in a lull in my conversation with Marcus and glanced over at Rose but she was playing chess with Corin and didn't even look up. I wanted to ask what was happening with my son but focusing attention on myself wasn't the best idea so I continued my conversation on Plato with Marcus hoping I might get some news soon. As the brothers rose as one to leave I heard Aro speak some final words to his wife,

"Oh yes, Edward and Carlisle seem to be settling down very well, they understand their relationship at last and are beginning to enjoy each others company now they have some privacy. I'll be sure to tell them you asked after them."

The strange thing was that it didn't even hurt any longer.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter Forty One

Carlisle

I finally had peace of mind with no more pretending, Edward and I were together at last as I has always dreamed we would be. My work on medical research carried on although frowned upon by the brothers. We were still living on animal blood but I was aware Caius was pressing hard for this concession to be withdrawn. He felt it weakened us as vampires and the thought of a weak vampire insulted his senses. I heard Esme's name mentioned from time to time and understood that Marcus was paying her attention. Perhaps that was a good thing, she needed someone to love and he certainly needed to feel loved again after so long alone. It didn't hurt me at all although I knew Edward was scandalised by the very thought of Esme with one of the Volturi brothers.

"Leave it Edward. We have our happiness, allow Esme the same. If it is Marcus who calls to her heart then I'm happy for her."

"Doesn't it bother you at all that she's being mauled by that animal."

I was shocked at Edwards anger,

"Please Edward, don't speak ill of the Volturi, it still isn't safe, and allow your mother her time of peace and contentment."

I was more worried about Emmett and Rose, they had been parted for some time and I knew he must be suffering even if she were being cushioned from the emotional pain.

Emmett

When I saw our guests I groaned, the Volturi brothers were here and Caius was gloating as soon as he saw me. I knew my eyes gave away my shame, I had coped changing the last girl but only after draining the first two. I'd forgotten how good human blood tasted and I was unable to control my thirst. Again I compared myself to Jasper who had changed hundreds of humans in his time with Maria and he lived on human blood at the time, the desire to drain each one he bit must have been almost overwhelming. I wanted to ask about Rose but I knew Caius would only delight in torturing me further. Aro ignored me going to speak to our commander but Marcus wandered over casually.

"I see you found the temptation for human blood too much."

I nodded,

"So you see the veneer of civilisation that Carlisle's way of life gave you was merely that, a façade, hiding your true nature."

I guess keeping quiet would have been the most sensible thing to do but it wasn't in my nature.

"You're wrong. Carlisle's way taught us to avoid situations where we would put ourselves in temptation, I went to a school full of humans without hurting a single one, I learned self-discipline, to be a stronger person. All you've proved is that when the temptation gets too great and we are forced into actions without any escape then we will revert to type. That means nothing."

I looked down then wondering if I'd gone too far but Marcus next words gave me some hope,

"Rosalie is safe and well in the tower but she misses you."

Before I could answer him he had turned and walked away, back to his brothers who were busy looking over the newborns we had singled out as possible members of the guard.

When they left the commander came over to me,

"You and Marcus were very buddy, buddy, find anything interesting to talk about? Moaning about your treatment here won't help you know, Aro runs things not Marcus."

"We didn't discuss my treatment."

I turned and walked away knowing I would pay for that but I didn't care any longer, Rose was alive and she still thought about me. I was convinced that Aro would have asked Chelsea to break her bond with me but so far he hadn't and that gave me hope. I understood Jazz much better now and my admiration for him grew daily, I felt ashamed at the way I had acted towards him and Bella and I hoped that perhaps one day I would get the opportunity to apologise in person. For now I had work to do, stomach churning work as some more humans had been supplied for our "guests" and I was pretty sure there would be some left alive. Guess who would be given the task of killing or changing them.

Aro

I was very happy with the few remaining newborns, they would be an asset to the guard but I was even happier to see Emmett Cullens ruby coloured eyes. One Cullen down and I thought it was time to let Carlisle in on the news. He and Edward kept to themselves most of the time unless called on to join us for conversation. I had hoped that Carlisle would settle now he had his precious Edward all to himself but he continued to worry about the others although I was certain that his concern for Esme wouldn't be voiced in Edwards hearing. Caius and I sent an invitation for Carlisle to join us and wondered if he would come alone.

As usual Edward trailed along like a puppy dog afraid to let its master out of sight. He had become very needy of late as if afraid that now Carlisle had him he might decide he didn't really want him any longer. They made themselves comfortable at the table and I leaned back with a smile,

"Carlisle I know you are concerned about the rest of your family so I thought you might like a short update."

He sat up attentive while Edward merely scowled, I was beginning to find Edward Cullen a drag, he was so immature and superior that it grated on my nerves. If he hadn't such an interesting and useful gift I think he may well have been disposed of by now.

"Thank you Aro."

"No problem my friend. Rosalie and your...well your partner Esme are safe and well in the tower."

"She's not his partner Aro"

Caius banged the table with a fist,

"Edward shut up unless you are addressed directly. I for one grow tired of your adolescent tantrums. Be careful, remember you aren't necessary to us."

I saw Edward understood the threat because he sat back, his eyes flashing and his lips thin. He could hear Caius thoughts and I was sure they weren't complimentary.

"Unfortunately the same cannot be said for your "son" Emmett. I'm afraid he has found the temptation here too great and has begun feeding on humans once more."

"I'm sure it was forced on him Aro."

"Really? You think perhaps we held him down and drained a human over his open mouth? It's certainly a novel idea."

Carlisle looked coldly at Caius before answering him.

"I think he was put into a situation that he was unable to escape from but it amounts to the same thing."

"Who cares about Emmett? He's an idiot."

We froze as Carlisle stood up so quickly his chair crashed to the stone floor and turned a shaking finger on Edward,

"If you say one more thing Edward I'm going to forget what you mean to me and put you over my knee as I should have done years ago. I accept your infantile behaviour is largely down to me but it stops now."

Edward gaped at Carlisle then got up himself and stalked from the room.

"Oh dear Carlisle, do I see cracks appearing in your relationship already? And you thought so highly of your first creation."

He didn't answer me just picked up his chair and sat down once more.

"Is there any news on Jasper or Bella? Have they been captured in the way Alice was?"

It was a nasty little dig but I was above such things and merely shook my head,

"I'm afraid not Carlisle but as soon as I have any news be sure I will pass it on to you. For now perhaps you should sooth your mate, he seemed very unhappy when he left us."

Once he was gone Caius started to laugh,

"Poor Carlisle, he has no idea what to do or what to think. It seems a pity such a bright brain should be in such a feeble mind. He would do better to kill Edward and storm the tower to free Esme."

Marcus cold eyes swivelled to him,

"I hope that was a joke Caius, even so it was in very poor taste. I think we should bring Emmett Cullen back to the citadel, he's served his time in punishment and I think he could be an asset to us if we don't alienate him completely."

I thought about his words, sometimes he just hit the right note and this was one of them. I wanted Emmett trained up to take Felix place but I understood that would take a long time. Perhaps in more pleasant surroundings and with his mate by his side he would think more favourably on any deal he was offered.

"What do you think Caius?"

He shrugged and got to his feet,

"It matters little to me. I can't see him ever taking Felix place but he might be useful. Do as you please Aro I'm more concerned with finding The Major and the human, two you seem to have forgotten about."

"Oh, I haven't forgotten about them Caius, this was just a small diversion, a little light entertainment but you are right. We should step up our efforts to find those who still elude us.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter Forty Two

Bella

When the pain suddenly ended more swiftly than it had begun I lay perfectly still and listened but I could no longer hear my heart beating or my lungs filling with air. I was dead as a human and reborn as a vampire but where was I and who was close by. I could have opened my eyes to answer these questions but instead I let my other heightened senses have sway, were they as good as I expected? I sampled the air cautiously, three other scents besides my own, three males. I recognised Jaspers because it called to me so strongly that I almost opened my eyes but resisting I thought about the other two, Peter and Darius. There was a connection between the latter and myself because his scent too pulled at me but not as strongly. So I was somewhere with the three guys but where? The scents in the air were unfamiliar as I struggled to make sense of them, cataloguing each one and setting it beside every smell I'd had as a human, trying to identify them individually. There were citrus fruits, garlic, olives, warm sunshine, and grapes. Put together they made me think of Spain or Italy and my money was on the latter, a clever ruse to hide so close to our enemies.

Jasper

We knew she was awake but allowed her to take her time amid all the strange smells and sounds which were overwhelming to a newborn. Peter stood to one side and Darius the other while I sat on the bed beside her, the rays of sunshine entering the window making us all sparkle dazzlingly. When she opened her ruby eyes they tensed but I could feel her emotions and they puzzled me. She wasn't even angry let alone lost in a blood crazed rage. Instead she was puzzled and slightly confused then we locked eyes and she sat up scaring herself with her speed.

"Don't worry Bella it takes time to adjust to your new reflexes."

She nodded and lifted a hand very slowly to touch my face then smiled,

"It really is you Jasper."

Her hand was replaced by her lips and her strong arms wound around my neck almost breaking it,

"Could you ease up a little, I might need my head on my shoulders if it comes to a fight".

"Well Major it'll make a change from being up your ass where it usually is"

Bella's actions were blindingly fast as she turned on Peter fiercely,

"You watch your mouth."

He stepped back holding his hands up in surrender,

"Whoa there girl, I'm not the enemy remember."

She hesitated then nodded, her brow creased in a frown.

"Peter, sorry."

Then she turned to her other side and smiled at Darius causing a jab of jealousy in me but she felt it and took my hand in hers to reassure me.

"Darius I'm so glad you're still here."

"Where else would I be Bella? Your knight goes where you do, ready to accomplish your bidding."

She laughed and it sounded like a peal of tiny bells.

Bella

I spent the rest of that day catching up with what had happened since Jasper bit me and I knew he was concerned about my thirst but for now I wanted information more than blood.

"Why the fuck aren't you ripping heads off Bella? It's just not right being so laid back."

I looked at him puzzled then remembered his experience with newborns and what they had told me of newborn actions. He was right I was strange, I felt no anger until they mentioned the Volturi when a red mist descended over my eyes and Jasper had to calm me with his gift. Gift? Of course, I had a gift but was it more powerful or more controllable now I was a vampire? I went outside followed by the others and concentrated on an old olive tree, well past its fruiting years. There was a terrible cracking sound and I expected the tree to split in two but it disintegrated into large splinters that shot out like javelins to destroy anything in their path. One passed straight through Peter's arm and he cursed grabbing hold of it,

"You notice it's always me who gets the raw deal? She could have aimed at you or Darius but oh no, it has to be poor Peter every time"

That became his nickname immediately, poor Peter, which didn't improve his temper at all.

"Was that full power Bella?"

I shook my head,

"No, I don't think so Darius. It felt like there was plenty to spare."

"Well we can turn all our enemies into pin cushions, impressive but not deadly Bella. Try again and this time aim at some other poor fucker."

Jasper

I thought that had been very impressive but Peter was right, if she had more we needed to know and to see how well she could concentrate its power. She looked around and pointed to a huge boulder beside the small stream that ran behind the abandoned villa we had chosen as our headquarters.

"Watch"

I could see the power building up in her eyes and then the boulder too exploded. This time there were no pieces left, it just blew up and all that was left was powdered granite.

"Fuck me. Now that's impressive Bella but can you do it again?"

Peter wanted to know if Bella's power had to re energise and she gazed around for another target, this time choosing a goat house made of timber and stone sagging dangerously but still standing. Or at least it was until she let go again and it too became just so much stone shards and wooden spears.

So, her gift was an extremely good weapon. Was it enough to call others to join us? Darius had various pledges of assistance if we had a gift powerful enough to take on the gifted Volturi and I thought we did. She could attack Alec before his gift had time to build up, but of course only if she had a line of sight.

"What do you think Darius? Is it enough?"

He looked a little doubtful having noted the gifts weakness as well as I did.

Suddenly there was a roar and a wild boar broke from cover to attack and before we could react it stopped suddenly as if it had hit a glass wall between Darius and itself.

"What the fuck is going on?"

I shook my head then it dawned on me and I looked at Bella who was shaking her head at the confused boar.

"You stopped it?"

She looked at me and nodded,

"So not only can you attack with your gift but you can defend too?"

"It would seem so."

"OK, let it through now."

The boar shook its head and with a loud enraged grunt continued its attack but Darius caught it and snapped its neck throwing it to Bella who caught it deftly with great delight.

"I caught it!"

"You sure did, now try your first meal. I guess you'll be sticking to The Major's preferred diet."

Without any hesitation she sank her teeth into the boars neck and drained it in minutes throwing the carcase into the bushes and wiping her lips with a smile.

"Major I'm not sure we need an army, we have a one woman army standing right beside us. Go Bella."

Peter was right, with Bella's help we could take on the Volturi, even Alec, and make sure she would be safe from their clutches for ever.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter Forty Three

Darius

So it was decided that we could do this without involving any of the others, Bella's gift was so powerful I wasn't at all surprised that it had almost killed her as a human. All we needed to do was find out the lay of the land in Volterra so I excused myself to speak to my contact there.

"Darius? I thought I might be hearing from you soon, things are pretty crazy here right now and I'm sure its all connected to the human the Volturi are salivating over."

"You could be right my friend, where is everyone now?"

"By everyone I assume you mean the Cullens, Esme and Rose are still in the wives tower although a little bird tells me that the exiled Emmett might be returning to his mates side. Carlisle and Edward are now a couple and it just seems so right, after all who else would tolerate the spoilt brat?"

"Any other news?"

"Yes interestingly enough, Marcus is making overtures to Esme Cullen. He's been alone so long I'm not sure he'd know what to do if she accepted him but it is keeping him distracted and Caius nervous. He's wetting himself worrying about you and your friends turning up here and ripping their heads off although I think he'd be pleased to see you if you were alone, there's still a score to settle and it worries him that you have crawled out of the woodwork and are working with The Major."

"He should be worried, his time is fast coming to an end. Are they on high alert?"

"Not really, with you in the United States they don't need to be but some more of the guard have been sent to look for the girl so watch out. That could be another reason for calling Emmett Cullen back to Volterra, they are a little weak in defence with so many of the guard away. It might be that they are tempted to utilise the newborns he's helped train but that's risky, who knows which way they will turn if they are set loose. I guess that warning is like teaching your grandmother to suck eggs, The Major and Peter have enough experience with newborns themselves."

"Thanks Vincenzo. Just a friendly warning, I'd get out of Volterra as soon as you can."

"Really? Thanks for the heads up, good luck to your party."

Jasper

I was desperate to spend time alone with Bella, I needed to make her mine but there just wasn't time. If we were to retain the element of surprise then we had to move as quickly as possible so Peter went off to gas up the truck, the Volturi might be on the look out for vampires moving in on foot but a truck would make them think of humans. When Darius told me the situation in Volterra I knew the time was right to strike, even if we had needed help it couldn't get here in time and would tip Aro off to our whereabouts, not a good idea.

"We should use a frontal assault, drive straight into Volterra and announce ourselves as visitors."

I agreed with Darius suggestion and put it to Peter when he returned,

"Sounds OK to me, let them think were here to parley and then when we get inside Bella lets loose with her gift, we can't lose."

"What about Esme and Rose?"

Peter looked at Bella and rolled his eyes,

"What about them? You thinking of this as a rescue mission? Don't you ever learn girl, the only person you can really save is yourself and your mate of course."

"I don't believe Esme or Rose have done anything to me and I will save them if I can."

"Rose possibly but I think Esme will want to stay with Marcus."

"Then that's her decision to make Darius but I wont allow her to be forced into staying."

"What about Edward and Carlisle?"

She hesitated at my question and her brow creased with a frown.

"I want to say I'd help them too but something is stopping me."

"That would be common sense by my reckoning. Bella, Edward hasn't exactly helped the situation. I think he deserves everything he gets".

"But Carlisle tried to help. He warned us about the Volturi, should I just forget about him too?"

"Well my dear lets put it this way, you leave the fox in the hen-house your going to end up with a lot of dead fucking chickens. Edward will manipulate himself into a position of power and that's like leaving Aro in charge. Do you want a repeat of that scenario?"

"I guess not, but if I can force them to leave Volterra?"

I nodded over her head at Peter who sighed theatrically,

"I guess its worth a thought but more importantly have you considered who you are going to put in Aro's place?"

Bella looked shocked and I knew she hadn't had time to think this through but there wasn't time for a long debate.

"If Aro and Caius make trouble they go. If Marcus stands to one side he gets the crown along with Esme if she chooses to stay with him."

"Caius dies either way Major. I've waited too long to get my hands on that bastard. Please Bella leave him to me."

She smiled at Darius and nodded her understanding and I didn't rate Caius chances very high at all."

Bella

Everything was happening so quickly, if I'd still been human my head would have been spinning but as it was I managed to keep up with everything. We needed to act and quickly so drove straight towards Volterra, Peter and Darius up front, Jasper and I in the rear as he explained about the citadel and the Volturi in more detail. The more I heard of Aro the less I liked the manipulative, egotistical monster and Caius was no better but I felt a certain compassion for Marcus considering what had been done to him. How could Aro arrange the murder of his own sister just to keep his friend in the Volturi? If I could salvage something for Esme and Marcus I would. I had been watching Peter as he drove, from all that Id heard about mates I expected him to be showing more signs of distress, after all he had no idea where Charlotte was or if he'd ever see her again. It made me wonder, like the others, if Charlotte had even been Peters mate. If not I hoped he would find his special someone soon, before he encountered Charlotte again, then he could blow her out just as she deserved.

The stone walls rose up on the mountainside and I could see Volterra's location had been chosen originally with defence in mind. For humans it was a formidable position, anyone wanting to storm the town would have to do so up hill which would be extremely difficult especially in Medieval times when armies used footsoldiers, archers, and cavalry. Did the Volturi still see it as impregnable? Because if so they were about to get a rude awakening, the enemy were going to knock on their very door and demand admittance.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter Forty Four

Emmett

When orders came for me to make my way back to Volterra I was relieved, anything was better than this hell hole although the number of newborns was so few and they were now so disciplined that a few guard could control them. I wondered if I would see Rose again and how she would greet me when she saw the evidence of my shame in my eyes. I'd looked in the mirror this morning and the shame was almost a physical pain. The only time I'd had red eyes before was when I encountered humans whose blood sang to me, this was different, I had been unable to control my desire for human blood even though the provocation had been so great it really wasn't my fault. I was told to report to Caius and that gave me shivers too, I didn't trust him, he was the most bloodthirsty of the three brothers and I knew he would like nothing better than to torture me for failing in the attempt to capture Bella.

I was told to enter when I knocked on his door and found him seated at his desk alone. He looked up and nodded to the chair opposite,

"Sit down Emmett. I have a proposition to put to you."

I didn't like the sound of that either but I kept silent, it was the best thing to do when you were in his presence.

Caius

I'd volunteered to give Emmett his choice because I knew which way he would jump, Emmett was at heart a coward and a weak one at that. He hadn't stood up against his old friends but he hadn't given in to them either. I got the impression that all Emmett Cullen wanted was a quiet life with his mate. He'd never had to suffer before coming here and he'd found it very hard going with the newborns according to his commander, not even being able to resist the lure of human blood although he had been a vegetarian for so long.

What his mate saw in him was beyond me but that they were mates wasn't in question. Even with Corins help Rosalie had still been in pain away from her mate.

"We would like you to join the elite guard Emmett, you will be given a suite of rooms and be reunited with Rosalie. It means being sent away on missions from time to time but I'm sure you could cope with that after hearing of your behaviour with the newborns."

"Rosalie comes back?"

"Of course, she is after all your mate."

"No more newborn training?"

"No, that is for the weaker of our guards, a way of hardening them up you could say."

I waited as he debated my offer although we both knew he had no choice in the matter.

"Very well I accept. Can I see Rose now?"

He sounded like a small child calling for its mother!

"Of course, I'll have her sent back to your old suite and tomorrow we can find you new quarters away from disturbing influences."

For that read Carlisle.

Rose

I hated Corins company because I knew what she was doing to me but without her I couldn't have coped with the pain of being separated from Emmett. Esme seemed happy enough as did the wives but then they knew nothing different and saw their mates regularly while I had been separated from mine for far too long. Watching Esme and Marcus I could see the deep respect they held each other in and I knew Carlisle had been relegated to the past. They were now one and to see the joy on both faces when they were together only caused my pain to increase as I envied them. When a guard came to escort me from the tower I was scared, was this going to be bad news? Had something happened to Emmett? If it had I didn't think I could cope, I would die too.

We went along endless corridors until we reached Aro's study and the guard knocked waiting for a reply before opening the door and standing aside for me. Aro stood, a beaming smile on his reptilian face.

"Rosalie, so good to see you again. We have good news for you. Emmett is back in Volterra and you will be joining him soon but I thought you and I should talk first."

The only important thing he said was that I would be reunited with my Emmett soon, the rest I just ignored.

"Rosalie, we have concerns regarding your mate, he is shall we say a little weak willed and we are counting on you to guide him along the right path. He has been offered and accepted a place in the guard based here in Volterra. I hope you will back him if it becomes necessary."

"He is unharmed?"

"Of course dear Rosalie, we don't harm our guards, even those who prove a little less than completely trustworthy. It saddened us that he wavered when in the company of his late friends."

"Late? You mean they are dead?"

"As good as my dear. Now I'm sure you are eager to see him so run along, he should be in your suite by now and please remember my request, be vigilant."

I almost ran from Aro's study and did sprint along the corridors only stopping when I reached our door. I stretched out my hand to turn the door knob then hesitated, was this just a game of Aro's or would Emmett really be there when I opened the door? Before I could complete the thought it was wrenched open and I fell into Emmett's arms relieved that we were together once more. He hugged me tight whispering my name and I heard him breathe deeply, taking in my scent. It seemed hours before I could tear myself free of his embrace to look at him and then I saw the eyes.

"Oh Emmett, what did they do to you?"

I caressed his cheek and he relaxed a little

"I'm sorry Rosie, I tried really hard but they made me transform some captives and once I tasted their blood I couldn't stop myself."

I pulled him close again and stroked his hair shushing him like a mother soothes her baby,

"You're safe that's all that matters to me. Forget about the past and just think about us. I thought I might never see you again Emmett. I missed you so much."

Emmett

I was so scared at Rose's reaction to my shame but she brushed it aside as if it didn't matter at all and once in her arms the horror of my time with the newborns faded somewhat.

"You know something Rosie, I don't know how Jazz coped all those years without truly becoming the monster he thought he was. I treated him badly, Bella too, and I don't know how I'm ever going to make it up to them but I'm going to try."

I understood his feelings but for now I needed him close, I wanted him to make love to me, for us to become one again and I pulled him over to the bedroom door.

"Come on, there will be time to talk later."

He swept me off my feet and hugged me close as he opened the bedroom door and carried me in.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter Forty Five

Bella

The Volturi citadel was very impressive with its central clock tower and the huge square out front with its majestic fountain, far too grand for such a small town. There were people, humans, around but they seemed unwilling to look at either us or the clock tower, instead scurrying past heads down. They knew something dreadful lurked in their midst but they never spoke about it and it never preyed on them. Under the watchful eye of the Volturi the towns inhabitants were safe, Darius had told me that hunting within the town was strictly forbidden so in among the biggest coven of the most bloodthirsty vampires was the safest place for a human to live. I wondered how they found their prey and he explained how Heidi would go out and lure parties from Pisa or other nearby towns and cities for guided tours of the medieval town and lead them straight to their deaths. Peter pulled up outside as two tall figures watched from the entrance to the clock tower,

"Are they..."

"Yep, Volturi guards, that's why they don't come out of the shadow of the tower. Right folks it's show time"

His impression of Jim Carey was pretty good, he had even nailed the expression.

Jasper

Bella walked between Darius and myself with Peter slightly behind, there were only four of us but it was apparent the guards were nervous, they knew who their visitors were and didn't quite know how to react so they kept their station and we walked between them and into the shaded, air-conditioned, reception area. The only part of the citadel most humans, at least the lucky ones, ever saw. The receptionist, a pretty human, stood and smiled warmly.

"How can I help you? I think you may be lost, where were you looking for?"

Bella stepped forward, we had agreed she would lead this expedition and we would be guided by her unless it came to a fight.

"No, we're in the right place. I'd like to speak to Aro Volturi please."

The receptionist looked shocked, I think our strange eye colour had prevented her recognising us as vampires at first.

"Who shall I say wishes to see him?"

"Bella Swan and friends,"

"If you would please take a seat, I'll pass on your name."

She still looked slightly confused as she picked up the phone and spoke in rapid Italian but if she thought that would prevent us from understanding the conversation she was very much mistaken. Peter and I spoke passable Italian but Darius was fluent.

"I have a Bella Swan here who wishes to speak to Aro Volturi."

"Who?"

"Bella Swan."

"Is she alone?"

"No she has three men with her."

"Very well I'll tell him."

Bella

A few minutes later a young man, very beautiful in a child like way pushed the double doors leading to the interior of the building apart and called us through. He looked arrogant and confident and I was looking forward to wiping both expressions from his face if he was the one I thought. It wasn't easy to remember with my foggy human memories but I thought this was the one they called Alec, brother to the girl had killed.

"Please follow me, Aro is very keen to meet you Miss Swan."

"Thank you but its Whitlock, I took my mate's name."

His eyes opened a little wider and I smiled brightly,

"And your name is Alec Volturi if I'm not mistaken"

He nodded and turned walking quickly away down the corridor accompanied by Peter's evil chuckle. Reaching his destination Alec rapped twice on the door and waited until he heard an invitation to enter when he held the door open for us. As we passed I heard Peter, he just couldn't resist twisting the knife a little.

"Here my boy, don't spend it all at once."

I turned to see Peter hand Alec some change which he looked at in scorn but unable to just throw it to the floor he was forced to put it in his pocket much to his annoyance.

Jasper

Once inside we could see all three brothers had come to greet us and Aro had an avaricious gleam in his eye as he looked at Bella, a look that made me want to smash his face to a pulp. He stood up while Caius and Marcus remained seated, and held out his hand to Bella. We'd warned her what Aro could do but she was sure he wouldn't be able to read her mind any more than Edward had so she grasped it and shook it politely. Aro closed his eyes for a second then they flew open once more as he understood her ease, he couldn't read her thoughts any more than Edward had been able to. He recovered quickly and withdrew his hand.

"So the human girl is now a vampire, do I take it that one of these three men was responsible for that?"

"Yes, Jasper, my mate, changed me."

His eyes went wide at that and I saw the look he gave the other two, that one had thrown them.

"The major claims you as his mate? I thought you belonged to Edward Cullen at one time?"

"Then you thought wrong Aro. Shall we dispense with the small talk and get right down to business. I'm sure this isn't the way things are normally done in Volterra but I have a pressing engagement and I need to get this over with first."

"I see. You want to dispense with the niceties? That's a shame but who am I to refuse your request."

"Indeed. My crime as you saw it was to find out about your world and stay human. When you thought I was dead you were no longer concerned about me but only the Cullens. Now as I see it their crime disappeared with my death but you wanted them to pay. I think they unnerved you, living the way they did in peace. So, you captured those you could, hunted those you couldn't, and killed Alice when she refused to return to Volterra."

"That's quite an accusation, I'd be careful if I were you Bella."

"Oh I intend to be, very careful."

"What makes you think Alice Cullen is dead? Rumours start so easily you know."

"True but that's the point, it wasn't a rumour, I saw it."

"I beg your pardon?"

"I saw Alice Cullen murdered by the Volturi guard with my own eyes. So you see I now find I have to take anything you say to me with a pinch of salt."

"I hope you aren't accusing us of lying Bella Swan."

She turned to smile at Caius,

"I was as a matter of fact but it really doesn't matter any more because your time is over. I think we need more trustworthy leaders. I'd like to see Rose and Emmett Cullen by the way, oh yes and Esme too."

Caius rose to his feet fuming,

"You dare to threaten us and then demand to see our pris...guests."

"Oh I think you had it right the first time and yes I do."

Aro

This girl was turning out to be more of a danger than I thought, it might be a good idea to give everyone chance to cool down and to get as many of the guard back as we could.

"Perhaps you could give us some time to recall Emmett Cullen. He isn't in Volterra at the moment."

From the way she looked at me I could see she knew I was playing for time and she smiled again, like a cat stalking an injured bird.

"One hour Aro."

She wasn't going to alter that so I called my brothers to me and we went through to our private chamber leaving them in the other room.

"She's arrogant and rude. Kill her Aro and be done with it. How dare she speak to us like that?"

"Because dear Caius she knows she has the upper hand. Aro you underestimated her and I think we are about to pay the price for that slip. There is no way we can get the guard back to Volterra in the time she's given us."

"We don't need the guard, just ignore her time limit. Let them stew in there until we are ready,"

"Do you really think it will be that easy Caius? I very much doubt it myself."

Caius looked at Marcus insultingly,

"You have no idea what's going on Marcus, you never have and you never will so please leave it to Aro and myself. Go play with your new toy in the tower."

I could see Caius had pushed Marcus to the limit and stepped in,

"We mustn't fight among ourselves. Caius get Alec here and tell him to start his gift working but very slowly, they wont even know what's coming until its too late. We have an hour, let us use it to our advantage brothers."


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter Forty Six

Bella

We all knew that they were playing for time which meant just one thing, Aro had a plan of some kind.

"What do you think Major?"

Jasper shrugged,

"There's really only one possibility if he thinks he can stop us, its got to be Alec."

"Aro's ass is covered anyhow by Renata. That fucker has the luck of the devil."

I thought about that, what I really needed to do was to show Aro that he wasn't as invincible as he thought. Could I get my gift between Aro and his personal shield? It was something to consider as we talked.

"Alec wont get through. I've wrapped us in a protective shield."

Peter clapped Darius on the shoulder,

"Now that's what I like about her the most. She can fuck anyone's day up just like that."

Aro

Alec didn't seem too happy to be asked to go up against Bella, was he beginning to doubt his own strengths? Her confidence was affecting us all.

"While we wait we should decide what we are prepared to give Bella."

"What we are prepared to give her Aro? What makes you think we should even consider giving her anything? The guard are on their way with the newborns and Alec is weaving his magic as we speak"

"All true Caius but I think it would be a mistake to underestimate her even so. After all we know she was involved in the deaths of Jane and Felix. Would you like to explain that mystery to me?"

"She's bluffing, she may have a gift but it's not powerful enough to destroy us. She thinks with her merry band of fighters she stands a chance...well she's wrong. I say we go in with the guard and destroy them all. Of course you could offer her Esme Cullen, after all she's of no use to us."

"One more word out of you Caius."

"Please Marcus, Caius, we need to stand together if we are to come out of this without losses."

"You don't scare me Marcus you've grown slow and clumsy over the years."

"Really brother? Would you like to see just how slow I really am?"

"Focus brothers ...please."

Bella

Darius moved slowly to the door they had disappeared through and leant against it taking a small flat black box from his pocket and holding it against the wood.

I went over to him,

"Darius what are you doing?"

"My dear Bella, this little box of tricks is listening in to the conversation the Volturi don't want us to hear. They know exactly what can be heard from any room in this place you can bank on that. So they move far enough away that even vampire senses wont pick up their voices. This is a powerful amplifier so we can listen in."

The other two joined us as Aro's voice came through the box.

"We need to show a united front to our enemies and I am still wary of Bella's powers, there has to be something we are not seeing.

"As soon as Alec shuts them down I say we kill them, be done with it Aro."

"And if his gift fails Caius? What do you suggest then?"

"It won't, it never has yet."

"Caius are you really so stupid as to believe the girl would willingly walk into the lion's den unless she knew she could get out again safely?"

"I'm not the stupid one Marcus, I'm not sniffing around a friends cast off"

There was a terrible roar of anger and a scuffling sound before a high-pitched scream came blasting through the box.

"I warned you Caius now shut your mouth."

"If you've both quite finished."

Aro sounded less than thrilled with the behaviour of the others but it would only serve to help us.

There was the sound of a door opening and then a new voice,

"There's no response and I've tried everything".

Aro sighed heavily,

"Very well Alec, thank you, you may go. See brothers, at the very least Bella is a powerful shield."

"She may be but she can hardly shield them all and the newborns will be here soon."

"I hope you are right Caius. I think we have kept our guests waiting long enough, shall we return? I feel sure we can play for a little more time."

The door closed once more and Peter hit a high-five with Darius which made me grin.

We moved back to the centre of the room to wait for them to come back,

"Ready to bargain Bella?"

"No Darius, I'm ready to take everything I want. I have a plan and I think it might be interesting to watch developments."

The brothers walked back in looking far more sober than when they left,

"So Aro, have you managed to arrange for Emmett's presence here?"

"That depends on how much room for manoeuvre there is."

"None. I'm tired of these games. Bring the Cullens to me."

Aro motioned to the two guards standing by the door and they left swiftly.

"Of course Bella. See, we are more than happy to accommodate you when we can."

I knew the guards were waiting for the newborns to arrive but I thought they might be disappointed on that score.

"I'm pleased to hear it. In the meantime I think you should know that I intend to free Rose and Esme Cullen if they wish to leave,"

"Really? What about Carlisle , Edward and Emmett?"

"Their fates are in the hands of their mates".

Caius stood looking at Darius with a cruel smile playing about his lips and I knew he was spoiling for a fight.

"Talking of mates Darius you finally made it here. I thought you'd hidden in fear of me all these years. I remember Sara very well, you know she died screaming for you? Crying for her saviour who never showed up. Do you think about that Darius? How your mate died believing you'd abandoned her."

There was a terrible ear-splitting snarl of rage and Darius threw himself on Caius.

Bella

I saw Peter and Jasper tense watching for Aro or the guards at the door to intervene but he seemed prepared to let the two men fight, he even seemed to be enjoying the spectacle. I'd never seen Darius fight like this before, he was full of rage but he didn't lose control while Caius was blinded by his own anger and it wasn't long before Darius started to get the upper hand. He wasn't looking for a quick kill, on the contrary he wanted Caius to suffer and it showed as he started to dismantle the Volturi brother a small piece at a time. The floor was covered in venom from his injuries and the more he tried to find a way out of the fight the more Darius seemed to like it. I could see Sara's name on his lips although he never spoke out loud, not until it was finally over and Caius lay scattered across the room, each part moving restlessly as if looking for the rest. Darius picked up Caius head and turned it to look into the horror filled eyes.

"Sara was mine and always will be Caius. I'm going to burn your body and then I'm going looking for your wife so you can watch as she suffers the same fate."

I was about to speak, to remonstrate with our friend but both Peter and Jasper took my arms shaking their heads.

"Leave it Bella, Darius has to do this his way."


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter Forty Seven.

Aro

Darius had done me a favour in a strange kind of way, Caius was becoming a liability with his constant search for werewolves and grabbing for more and more power. Did he really think I would give up my crown to him? If anyone was worthy of it, that person was Marcus who had stuck by my side even when he discovered that I was responsible for my sister's death. Of course Chelsea's gift helped me there but even so, when it had come time to make decisions he always agreed with me, we thought the same way my brother and I. When I first invited Caius to join us Marcus had said it was a mistake, that he was even more power-hungry than me and he'd been right but the mistake was now dealt with. All we had to do was come out alive ourselves and Bella had offered us a way out. A way to keep hold of the government of our world and even if Esme chose to join us as Marcus mate we would still be in control.

When the thick smoke cleared there was just Caius head left on a side table facing us, venom dripping slowly from his open neck. He seemed to have lost the ability to speak at the moment, no doubt silenced by the horror of his predicament.

"Surely you don't intend to make good on your threat do you Darius? You would make war against the innocent, in this case Athenadora?"

"There are no innocents in our world Aro, you of all people should be aware of that. As for Athenadora, did she beg for Sara's life?"

I didn't answer although I knew the answer to the question but Marcus had no scruples about answering him.

"No, she watched as Caius killed her and laughed. Caius wife is almost as cruel as he, it's just she hasn't had the opportunities he has locked away in that tower with Sulpicia."

"See Aro, I rest my case. Come on Caius we have a visit to make to your dear wife."

As Darius opened the door Peter stepped to his side,

"I'll go but if there's any trouble Aro you wont know what fucking hit you when we get back and don't forget your wife is in the tower too."

When they left it was very quiet in the chamber and the two guards at the door looked at me for guidance so I slowly shook my head. I didn't think they would harm Sulpicia but I wasn't taking any chances. I could see Bella was deeply unhappy at Darius threat but the rest of us understood revenge and she would too in time. The Major squeezed her hand reassuringly and turned his eyes back to me, was she so sure of her powers that she would let two of her friends leave us?

"Well Aro, you haven't answered Bella's demands."

I still thought there might be a way, after all we still had the numbers, could she possibly protect herself and her mate from the combined fighting strength of the guard and still be able to safeguard the other two? She was almost as arrogant as me!

Bella

I knew Aro was working on a way to stall even longer, thinking to overwhelm us with numbers or snatch Darius and Peter and hold them as a ransom for my leaving the status quo or even joining him but he was about to have a rude awakening. I could feel my shield stretching ever thinner but still invulnerable as our friends moved further away, so I knew they were safe enough. I didn't want this to come to a fight because that would tax my control but there was a way to bring the fight to Aro and stay out of danger. As Jasper spoke to him I set my plan in motion slowly extending my shield out much the same as Alec sent his gift out to spread over his enemies but this time I wasn't trying to make our enemies unable to fight. No, I wanted to ensure they fought the right people.

"I think perhaps you should talk to her Major, after all we don't want any unpleasantness, but there are laws to uphold and the Volturi must be strong for that reason alone."

I knew my plan was working as Marcus who had been contemplating the pools of venom on the floor and lifted his head slowly to look at his brother.

"I think I may have something useful to add to the negotiations Major. Aro, your time is over. I spent too many centuries tied to you by Chelsea, unable to revenge my wife's death."

Aro looked at him shocked by his words.

"Yes I know you had her murdered so you could keep me here beside you. Well Aro it's over and may the best man win."

Marcus launched himself at Aro much as Darius had done with Caius and I was amazed just how fast Marcus was. It was soon clear that he was the better fighter of the two and I guessed that having Renata at his shoulder for many years had lulled Aro into a false sense of security. She stepped back shocked that her shield was no longer protecting her master and confused about what she should do so I thought I might help her out.

"I'd go now Renata, get out of Volterra while you still can."

She nodded at me and with a final glance back at her master she ran.

The fight was longer than the previous one because Aro seemed to remember his survival skills as Marcus battered him mercilessly. However the end when it did come was swift, Marcus twisted his arm around Aro's throat and with a roar of triumph he pulled it free kicking Aro's body as it fell to the floor and smiling.

"I finally did it Didyme, now we're both free of your brother."

Taking a lighter from his pocket he set fire to Aro's body, throwing the head on as it flared up and silent until it was only a pile of ashes. Then he looked up at me,

"Thank you Bella.

"You're welcome."

"You freed all those under Chelsea's thrall?

"Yes, so I guess your guard will be much reduced when the smoke clears."

I watched his face, so much more relaxed now, as he continued to speak,

"I don't think I am deserving of a deal. If I were you Bella I would kill us all and start again from scratch but I don't think you want to do that."

"Really Marcus and why is that?"

"Because you recognise two things. 1. We were very good at what we did, if a little harsh for your liking and 2. If you dispense with us it means living here yourself and taking the reins of power and I doubt either of you wants that."

Bella nodded,

"You see more than you appear to Marcus. So are you willing to stay on and run our world, more justly this time?"

"I cannot be anything other than what you see So, I think its for you to decide if you trust me or not."

Of course he was right and I knew I could work with Marcus, whereas I couldn't have worked with Aro or Caius. He called for the guard who stepped back in the room, the newborns hadn't turned up and Marcus knew they never would. They were dead at the hands of the guard they had attacked once free of Chelsea or had escaped but I doubted that, the guard had centuries of experience at fighting.

"Ask Rosalie and Emmett Cullen and Carlisle and his "son" to join us."

"What about Esme?"

He smiled,

"Oh I think she is probably on her way here right now. No doubt your friends have explained the situation to her."

Of course he was right and soon after the door opened and Esme ran in, straight to Marcus who held his arms out to her.

"I was so worried for you Marcus. I thought they might kill you before I could prevent it"

She turned in his arms to look at me,

"Please Bella, spare Marcus."

"It's fine my love, they already have. Come and sit with me until the others get here."

They sat by the tiny window in the small ray of light and I saw him take her face between his hands and kiss her tenderly.

Carlisle when he appear looked worn down with the cares of the world and I suspected that he was finding life with Edward less than idyllic.

"Bella, its good to see you alive and well. I wish I could have done more to help you."

"Never mind that, can we leave now?"

I turned my attention to his companion,

"Why would you want to leave Edward? I thought Carlisle was happy here."

I glanced at Carlisle who nodded slowly, avoiding Edwards gaze,

"Yes I am, but Edward is tired of Italy, he wants to travel."

"Travel? Where would you go Edward?"

H looked at me frowning,

"What does it matter to you Bella what I want or where I go?"

"Because its my decision if you leave or not."

He gave a contemptuous grunt and walked back to the door,

"Come on Carlisle let's get out of here. We'll pack our things and leave, its obvious the place is falling apart."

He reached for the door but froze when his fingers couldn't touch it and it was my turn to laugh contemptuously.

I'd had a belly full of Edward Cullen and his holier than thou attitude and I didn't think I was alone.

"Do you want to stay Carlisle?"

He looked at Edward and sighed,

"If it makes Edward unhappy then no."

I glanced at Marcus who seemed to understand and bowed his head,

"Excuse me Bella I wont be a moment."

True to his word he wasn't and when he came back he wasn't alone. By his side was a young woman who looked as of she might be another of Alec's sisters. Carlisle's eyes widened and he started to shake his head but it was too late. Edward dropped his hand and went back to stand at Carlisle's side,

"Of course we'll stay Carlisle, I wouldn't do anything to hurt you, surely you know that?"

As Edward left the room Carlisle looked back,

"Should I thank or curse you Bella Swan?"

"That's for you to decide Carlisle."


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter Forty Eight

Bella

As they left Emmett and Rose walked in cautiously, Rose's face breaking into a smile as she saw Jasper.

"I'm so glad to see you Jazz, you too Bella. I was really worried."

"Thank you Rosalie. There's been a slight changer in the management here and we have a question for you."

Her look became concerned,

"A question?"

"Yes, regarding your future. I know we never got on and you don't like me but you never did anything to harm me or Jazz so you have a choice, you can stay here or leave in safety."

She looked from Marcus to me then Jasper before answering,

"Emmett too?"

I nodded slowly,

"If you want him then yes, I wouldn't split you up but if he asked I would refuse. I trusted Emmett and he broke my trust."

Before he could argue his case I continued over him,

"I don't care why you did it Emmett. You attacked Jasper and you almost got us killed. You came after us with the Volturi. There is no argument so don't even try. You go free because to keep you here would be to torture Rosalie and she is innocent. Just stay away from me in the future."

I noticed then that his eyes were bright red,

"You've become a human hunter?"

"No, he was forced into it Bella. Everything Emmett did he did to keep me safe, surely you can understand that?"

"I do and I'm sorry he suffered but it doesn't change the way I feel about him Rose. If you are leaving I suggest you do it now before Peter and Darius get back or you might find it a little more difficult."

Rose glanced at Esme but didn't speak but Emmett looked deeply hurt as they left. I didn't have time for him, I had one more person to question although I already knew the answer then a few loose ends to tie up before I could worry about Jasper and myself.

Esme

I knew Bella was going to ask me the same question she had put to Rose and Carlisle and I was ready. Marcus and I stood up and walked over to where she and Jasper stood.

"I'm so glad you found each other Bella and I hope you will be very happy. Don't worry about me, I'm staying here with Marcus and I think I will join him on the ruling council.

"I think they lacked the feminine perspective Esme so make sure you make yourself heard."

I nodded, if only Bella would stay here what a team we would be, unstoppable, but I could see that wasn't to be, she had eyes only for Jasper and he for her.

"What do you think about including Sulpicia on the council Esme? After all you know her better than I do."

I thought about this but it was a shock that Bella should suggest it. On the other hand if Darius carried out the threat he voiced when he appeared she would be alone up there. I doubted she would want to live without her mate but with Chelsea and Corin to keep her loyal and happy she might make a good ruler. I think Bella may have thought it poetic justice but I thought Sulpicia had been vastly underestimated by her mate. She was clever and thoughtful, traits we needed to rule our world.

Bella

I was almost finished but I was still concerned about Alec, he'd lost his sister and might conceivably decide to avenge her so I spoke to Marcus privately whilst Jasper stood with Esme, coming to some arrangement about the formation of the slightly altered ruling council.

"Marcus, Alec concerns me. I don't want to be watching my back for eternity but I don't want to be forced to kill him."

"I understand your concern Bella, he can be, shall we say, a little impetuous at times but I think with Chelsea's help we help him remain a loyal member of the guard. Besides he will be needed here, without Emmett I have no choice but to put him in charge of the Volturi guard, a job he has coveted for a very long time. Was there any thing else bothering you?"

"I don't think so. Provided you do your part there will be no need for us to meet again, if you do not however I will soon hear and then I will return and I promise you that next time you see me will be your last."

I know he didn't like threats, especially ones aimed at him but he did understand them and he knew I could follow through on my threat so he nodded and we walked over to the others just as the door opened once more to reveal Peter and Darius with who I imagined must be Sulpicia, Athenadora, and another who might be Corin, in tow. So Darius hadn't fulfilled his threat to kill Caius wife for her part in Sara's murder after all.

Darius

I had every intention of carrying out my threat to kill Caius wife in front of him but as we walked the corridors towards the tower I had second thoughts. It might be poetic justice to let her live without her mate as I had for so very long. Caius could think about that as I consigned his head to the flames before her eyes.

"You aren't going to do it are you?"

I threw Caius head before us as I answered,

"I was thinking of letting her live without her mate. He took my Sara I take him."

"Sounds like a plan but do you really think that's a bad enough end for her?."

We'd caught up with Caius head and Peter kicked it further along.

"It is if we can persuade Marcus to use Chelsea's gift on her so she can't destroy herself, tie her to the remaining Volturi."

"Now my friend you are talking, and just in time."

He opened the tower door and the guards stepped back which was just as well, if they'd tried to stop us they would have ended up joining Caius. We pushed past them and ran up the winding staircase to the suite of rooms at the top to find Sulpicia and Athenadora standing together with Corin by the window. I think they must have been watching for news, up here they were isolated from the rest of Volterra but they must have known something was going on.

"I've got something for you Athenadora. Catch"

I threw her husbands head and she caught it before realising what it was. With a scream she sank to the floor cradling it in her arms but I pulled it free then placed it in the stone hearth then smiled at it,

"See Caius, I win you lose and your wife will go on like I did with Chelsea's help. Suffering your loss but the difference is there will be nothing she can do about it."

Then I set it alight.

Sulpicia stopped her from throwing herself on her husbands pyre which saved us a job then we marched the women back to the main chamber and the others in silence but I thought I heard a whispered "Good-bye my love" in my Sara's voice. At least I felt a little better about things, I'd finally got my revenge on Caius Volturi.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter Forty Nine.

Bella

We left Volterra with a sense of relief, the danger was over and those who needed our help had received it. Esme was happy at last and I wished her well, she had wasted too much time on Carlisle as far as I was concerned. She would watch out for any trouble from Edward and nip it in the bud and I had a strange feeling that Sulpicia was going to be stretching her muscles very soon. She was an incredibly intelligent woman, according to Esme, who had spent far too long a prisoner of her over-cautious husband. The Volturi jet was made available and Rose and Emmett flew home with us. It was an awkward flight in many ways, Peter was now faced with the prospect of a none too friendly meeting with Charlotte and while Rose talked to us all Emmett kept to his seat, his eyes closed. I wondered what he was thinking, had I been too harsh on him? Possibly, but my reactions were those of a mate, reactions he knew only too well having used them as his justification for hunting us and jumping Jasper when his back was turned.

I decided Emmett was exactly what you saw, a huge guy with the simple mind of a child. He would do anything to keep Rose safe but he wasn't a manipulator or a violent man and that was the trouble, his looks belied the inner man. Jasper and Rose were trying to persuade Peter to go travelling with Darius for a few weeks while he decided how best to tackle Charlotte so I went to sit beside Emmett who stiffened and opened his eyes warily.

"Bella."

I sighed,

"I was too hard on you Emmett. I understand your motivation better since I became a vampire myself. I guess I'm trying to say I'm sorry."

He nodded then tried a smile but it didn't quite work,

"You know something Bella. I saw myself as a tough guy with plenty of guts but when the chips were down and I tried to measure myself against Jazz I came off way down the scale. I have no idea how he survived the past he lived through, I'd have broken down or killed myself. That kind of courage takes a real man with a steel will and it's just not me. The only thing I'm not ashamed of is the way I stuck to my guns about Rosie. I'd have taken on the whole Volturi guard to save her, a bit like Darius felt over his Sara."

"It takes all sorts Emmett. Some of us are braver than others, like Jasper, Peter, and Darius. Some are softer, more loving, and accepting like Esme and then there's the one of a kind like you and me."

He took my hand holding it really tight and we sat like that for a while without speaking, building bridges that had been allowed to break.

In Seattle we split up, Peter and Darius went south to hunt before Peter went to find and face his mate, if that's what she was, although we all, Peter included, doubted it now. Rose and Emmett went north to Forks, back to the Cullen house for a while at least. I think like us they needed some time alone together. When it was just the two of us we walked in the moonlight not really heading anywhere just enjoying the peace and solitude. It was wonderful, too wonderful to last, and sure enough it didn't but for that one night we were alone and in a rented motel room I discovered what it was like to make love as a vampire. Jasper was a gentle and thoughtful lover knowing I had no experience and he made me feel like the only woman in the world.

Afterwards we lay together; looking at the stars through the window as he stroked my face,

"Well you've sorted out our world, now time to work out what we are going to do with ourselves.

"We could stay here forever, just you and I.

"It's a possibility, just run out of the window to hunt occasionally. I was thinking a little more long-term, maybe find somewhere of our own but first you have to decide what you're going to do about your father."

I propped myself on one elbow to look down at his angels face,

"Charlie? He thinks I'm dead and I guess that's the best thing really. After all I can hardly tell him I'm a vampire can I?"

"I guess not but I know how much you care about him".

"That's why I'm not going to tell him I'm still alive and then have to leave him again."

"As long as you're sure."

I lowered my head so I could kiss him on the lips and one thing lead to another, stopping our conversation in its tracks.

We decided to hunt the next day so slipping out of the motel room at dusk we made our way into the hills where we soon found deer tracks but the bonus was that the deer were being stalked by a pack of wolves. Taking out the wolves to quench our thirsts saved the deer and we watched as they scattered in their fear, the last to leave a fawn still wobbly on its long legs.

"What do you think Peter will do?"

Sitting on the grass Jasper's strong arms around me I waited for his reply.

"Honestly? I don't know. I was shocked by her attitude Bella. I still don't understand her problem with you, it's not as if she and I ever had feelings for each other so if she's jealous it's certainly one-sided."

"I'm not sure she's so jealous because I have you, more like because I'm taking you away from Peter. I get the feeling she liked the idea that she and Peter were your only friends, that you looked to them when you needed help or comfort. They didn't like Alice either did they?"

"Charlotte didn't seem to mind her as much as Peter but she didn't exactly endear herself to him, Peter has an inferiority complex and Alice exploited that."

"Poor Peter"

We both laughed at that then settled back into a companionable silence that was broken by Jasper's cell phone. He sighed and finding his pants he pulled it from the pocket while I enjoyed the view. Jaspers naked body illuminated by the moons rays was an exquisite sight and I sighed with pleasure as he winked at me before flipping the phone open,

"Darius, I hope this is important because you are interrupting my downtime..."

I knew from the change in Jasper's tone and stance that whatever Darius told him wasn't good news and I scrambled back into my own clothes brushing dead grass and small twigs from my hair as I did so. Jasper didn't speak for a few minutes as he listened then he spoke,

"We'll be there as soon as we can, wait for us."

He threw the phone down with a curse and pulled his pants on as he explained the problem,

"Its Peter, Maria has him."

"Maria? How? Where is he now?"

"Best guess Mexico, but I doubt she really wanted him, he's just bait."

"For you?"

"Yes I think so."

"But how did she find him? We've only just come back from Italy, no one knew where he was unless he went home, did he?"

"No, he was snatched while Darius was gassing the car."

"Then how...? Oh God, he'd spoken to Charlotte hadn't he?"

"Yeah, he arranged a meeting with her."

"And Maria turned up instead, that bitch Charlotte! She betrayed him to Maria, but why?"

"I don't know...yet. Lets go."


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter Fifty

Bella

We drove to the airport and while Jasper returned the car I purchased two ticket to San Diego where Darius was waiting. The flight was tense, both of us wrapped up in thoughts of Peter and Charlotte's betrayal of her "mate". I knew very little about Maria but enough to be concerned for his safety, more worrying still was the thought of Jasper so close to his sire. There was no way that Mexican bitch was getting her hands on my mate or killing our friend Peter if I had my way. She had roused a sleeping monster and death was headed her way fast.

When we landed Darius was waiting and I could see how worried he was.

"Am I glad to see you. There's a message on my phone from Maria, it came in about three hours ago. As we suspected its you she wants and she says she's willing to barter, Peter's life for you."

"Really? Well I think we need to meet up with the bitch and show her just who is the boss around here. Where is she?"

Darius looked at Jasper before answering my question,

"Back at her compound so it means crossing the border. You know if she thinks she's going go lose she'll kill Peter without a seconds hesitation?"

"Then we need to get close enough for Bella to use her gift. You used it in Volterra from a distance, how close do you think you need to be to protect him?"

I thought about that,

"I'm not sure but I'll know when he's under my shield so we go in as far as we have to, protect him then carry on in, I can't wait to see the infamous Maria."

Jasper didn't appear happy at the thought of me meeting Maria and I had to wonder why.

"What's the matter Jasper?"

He shrugged,

"Just a man unhappy at the idea of putting his mate in danger. I love you Bella and I have no intention of losing you to Maria."

I smiled and stood on tiptoes to kiss him,

"I promise you she wont lay a finger on any of us, now come on, Poor Peter needs our help. Then I think I'd like a word with Charlotte Whitlock."

Jasper

I knew Bella was safe enough even in Maria's compound but I couldn't rid myself of the feeling of dread at the thought of being in her company again. Maria was the only person I had ever feared, she had made me, formed me into The Major and now she wanted me back. Perhaps my replacement had finally made a big enough screw up that she'd recognised him for the idiot he was. We piled into the truck Darius had in the car park and I took the wheel. I was the only one who knew the way to Maria's camp, we'd moved many times since Darius last visited and Bella had never been to Mexico. Crossing the border was easy enough for us, we left the truck parked up a couple of miles back and quietly entered the woods on the other side of the border making our way silently towards the site of her compound. An hour later we were within half a mile of it having moved slowly enough not to alert any patrols she might have out but we didn't encounter any. In my day there would have been at least three circulating, keeping an eye on the borders of our territory but things had become lax which made things easier for us.

"Can you stretch your shield this far?"

She closed her eyes and I could see the concentration on her face, was she sampling the air for scent or was it some sixth sense that could recognise our friend? Either way about ten minutes later she shook her head.

"It's too open and unfamiliar, I'm sorry we have to get closer but I can shield us so any sentries Maria might have watching the camp wont even register our presence."

I nodded and we moved closer finally coming to a halt just within sight of the compound which was in the dark but there was plenty of movement. Newborns stirred uneasily as the guards watched them carrying unlit brands as a threat. In my day they would have been lit ready for use but Maria had other ideas it seemed. Scanning the compound my attention was drawn to a pale flicker in the open fighting arena in the centre of the compound. Chained to a metal pole was Peter and it looked like someone had been using him as a punch bag. As I watched one of the guards wandered past and picking up a metal bar hit my friend in the ribs with it but Peter didn't move or cry out, were we too late?

I heard a hiss of anger from Bella and turned as she closed her eyes concentrating on putting her shield around Peter without touching anyone else who was nearby. When she opened them again she was smiling,

"I think we should announce our arrival now. Let me do the talking Jasper please, I've been looking forward to meeting this particular bitch for some time now."

Darius looked at me and winked, we both knew Bella was ready to kick some Mexican ass and we followed her as she sauntered to the compound gates where the guards seemed unable to decide what they should do, at least until they recognised me when a shout went up and within seconds Maria was stepping out of her cabin.

She smiled to see me but she wasn't happy that I had another woman with me and her eyes flashed dangerously as she walked slowly over to meet us.

"Así Major, pensé que podría estar viendo de nuevo. ¿Quién es la chica?"

"Speak English bitch."

Maria glared at Bella then smiled cattily,

"You don't speak Spanish Chica? What a pity, I asked My Major who you are."

"I'm his mate so you see he isn't your Major any longer. We came to collect Peter Whitlock."

"Really? ¿Es ella un tonto o ¿de verdad cree que puede venir a mi campamento y hacer demandas Mayor? Se ve un poco joven para ti."

The rapid Spanish was aimed at Jasper once again,

"I see you don't understand the meaning of good manners so I'll make it very simple for you bitch. I want Peter Whitlock. Now you can either give him to me or I'll come in there and get him for myself. The choice is yours."

Maria's eyes flickered to the side and I knew she was looking for someone and saw Nathan who was running to her side.

"Nathan, at last. The Major's puta wants Captain Whitlock. Shall we hand him over a piece at a time?"

He smiled at me and nodded his head,

"I'll get on it straight away".

Bella laughed,

"I'd rather have him in one piece but go ahead knock yourself out."

Maria was looking less confident, Bella's attitude was worrying her and she turned as she heard Nathan curse. He was unable to get close enough to Peter to touch him. Her head whipped back and she hissed,

"Ella es una de las brujas de los Volturi."

What did she say about the Volturi?"

Darius grinned,

"She thinks you're one of the Volturi witches."

"No, I'm The Majors witch, now hand Peter over before I lose patience."

Maria shook her head,

"You want Captain Whitlock you must come and get him for yourself."

I nodded and stepped forward as the compound gates swung open,

"If that's the way you want it bitch sure."


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter Fifty One

Bella

I followed as Maria turned her back contemptuously on me and strode to the empty arena in the centre of the compound shouting orders that resulted in the brands being lit illuminating the area. She wanted her army to see how good she really was, well was she in for a shock!

"Bella don't underestimate Maria."

Looking back I nodded then heard a movement and turned to find Maria on me. We fell to the ground and she twisted round trying to bite me, pulling my hair, and I allowed myself a few minutes of combat just for the experience but as I saw Jaspers concern growing I threw out my shield and Maria was knocked backwards a good twenty metres but she recovered immediately and came back at speed only to be stopped dead by my shield a few feet away.

"Bruja, no haga thiunk sus trucos le ahorrará."

"She thinks you're tricking her Bella."

I cocked my head to one side and grinned broadly,

"You think I'm using tricks? Then try this bitch."

Concentrating I shoved my shield out as fast as I could and she literally flew through the air to smash into the wooden perimeter fence cracking several of the stout posts before hitting the ground with a snarl of rage. Her soldiers were watching the encounter unhappily, they could see their leader wasn't winning this fight and they began to stir but Jasper barked an order and they stopped moving. Only the one called Nathan continued to creep backwards, forsaking his leader and headed for the gates but Darius was faster and soon had him on the ground, face down in the dust with both arms pulled up behind him and I knew if he struggled Darius would have no compunction in wrenching them off.

Jasper

The fight didn't last very long once Bella started to use her gift, Maria was thrown around like a rag doll and almost as limp by the end, her body broken and leaking venom. This was my sire, the woman who created me, the first woman I ever had sex with and I felt nothing at all seeing her killed. As the flames licked around her I turned away and took Bella in my arms holding her close before addressing the rest of the compound,

"The Volturi are your masters now. No one leaves until one of their representatives arrives. If you do you will be hunted down and killed".

Darius dragged Nathan upright and marched him over to me,

"Thought you'd run out on Maria did you Nathan? Now that's not the actions of a commander. What do you think we should do with him Darius?"

Darius lifted him above his head and threw him into the flames that were consuming his sire,

"He can join her now Major, by her side just where he wanted to be."

Bella had already freed Peter from his shackles and although weak from thirst he was cussing as strongly as ever,

"That fucking bitch. When I get my hands on her... you know who's responsible for this don't you Major?"

"Charlotte."

He nodded then with Bella's help walked out of the compound followed by Darius and myself, he needed to feed quickly so his body could heal but that meant finding a human for him and I didn't know how Bella would feel about that. Darius halted and looked back just beyond the gates then sighed,

"I'd better stay here until someone gets here from the Volturi, they don't have a leader and if they disperse they could cause carnage not to mention exposing us."

"You sure Darius?"

He nodded then glanced at Peter,

"Make sure he finds Charlotte and gets his revenge."

I will, contact Esme now and tell her the situation, when the guard arrives maybe you could catch us up."

"Yeah maybe, get going before she gets wind Maria is dead."

Bella

I knew Peter needed human blood but the thought of snatching a human for him made me feel slightly nauseous and Jasper felt it.

"Bella, talk to Marcus. See if he has any idea where Charlotte might be. Maybe someone has heard something, then check in with Darius again. We wont be long."

I nodded and smiled my thanks as the two of them disappeared into the trees still on the Mexican side of the border. Esme was pleased to hear from me but disgusted with Charlotte's actions. She had already heard from Darius and a party of the loyal guard who had stayed along with the few newborns who had survived would be on their way within the next couple of hours.

"Is Peter OK?"

"He will be, no thanks to his "mate.""

"Do you have any idea where she is?"

"No, Jasper suggested I ask Marcus if he's heard any rumours."

"I'll ask him, just a minute."

While I waited I tried to understand what had been in Charlotte's mind when she betrayed Peter to Maria. She obviously didn't love him, even if Maria had promised to release Peter once she had Jasper no one in their right mind would believe her. Did she hate Jasper and Peter that much?

My phone rang again an hour later and it was Esme with news,

"The plane has left for Mexico so Darius wont be waiting very long but I'm sorry I don't have any news on Charlotte's whereabouts. No one has heard anything but if I do I'll get back to you."

The guys were back two hours after that and Peter was almost back to his old self although I could now make out a terrible scorch mark on his face and touched it gently.

"What did she do to you?"

Peter shook his head but Jasper answered me,

"If Maria wanted to keep a newborn who was trouble she would mark him in that way, enough fire to scorch the vampires skin without it bursting into flames. A sign of warning and ownership."

"Is it permanent?"

"Sure is Bella and I wont forget how I got it. That fucking bitch is going down when I find her."

Pete stood rubbing his face and I knew the mark upset him.

"Any news?"

"I spoke to Esme, reinforcements are on their way to Mexico so Darius wont be alone for long but no news on Charlotte. If they get any she'll ring back. Where do we go from here Jasper?"

Peter

The mark on my face would be a constant reminder of Charlotte's treachery and she would pay for it big time. Finding her was going to be next to impossible without a lead, she knew there was the possibility I might survive so she'd be dug in somewhere and if she heard Maria was dead the bunker she was in would just get deeper. How was I going to find her? I wasn't a tracker and neither was The Major and Bella's gift was no good for finding people. A name swam into my mind making me shudder but she might be my only hope. It would mean a sacrifice but my life was turning to shit in any case and it would be worth it. I walked back to the others,

"Raven"

Bella looked mystified but The Major knew what I meant.

"There's got to be another way Peter."

"OK you tell me another way Major."

"What or who is Raven?"

"She's your worst fucking nightmare Bella. She's a better tracker than any the Volturi have now Demetri is dead. She can find Charlotte with ease."

"So what's the problem with using her skills?"

"Her price Bella."

"Price?"

Bella looked from The Major to me and I picked up a rock and threw it in frustration,

"She asks a year of service for every day it takes her to find her quarry, if she takes more than a week its a freebie but she's never been stumped to my knowledge."

"A year? Doing what?"

"Supplying her with humans and venom."

"Venom? Surely she's got enough of that herself."

"No she doesn't Bella. Her own system started breaking down after she was attacked by a werewolf and she needs supplying with venom to keep her alive."

"You mean you have to catch humans for her to feed and provide your venom to keep her alive?"

"That's about it."

Bella shuddered at the thought, it was a terrible thing to give up your own venom on a regular basis.


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter Fifty Two

Bella

The guys argued all day and as dusk fell we crossed back to the States Peter determined to call on Raven if he hadn't heard anything in a week. So for a week we travelled steadily north and both Jasper and Peter worked the phones calling all their contacts for news of Charlotte's whereabouts but getting no joy. At the end of the week Peter pulled the truck into a wilderness picnic site in the Nebraska National forest and parked up,

"From here we go on foot."

"Raven lives here?"

Jasper nodded and took my hand and we followed Peter as he walked steadily through the trees until we reached a rocky outcrop with a cave entrance in its side.

"She lives there?"

He shook his head,

"Too fucking obvious Bella."

He picked up a small rock and threw it to land on a small patch of moss which slid aside to reveal a keypad. Then he rang a number on his phone and waited as it rang several times before being answered,

"Yes."

"Raven its Peter Whitlock. I have a job for you."

He looked into the screen of his cell phone until she broke the connection then a string of numbers flashed across his screen before it went black. Moving forward he tapped the code in and a section of rock slid back to reveal a dark tunnel which went almost straight down and we climbed in, the rock sliding back as soon as all three of us were inside.

It didn't take long to reach another door but this one opened easily leading into an ante chamber which was starkly lit. I heard a slow shuffling and then a figure appeared limping and wearing a cloak and hood very much like those of the Volturi.

"I see you have The Major and a guest with you. Please be seated."

We sat down on a rocky ledge which ran along the right side of the chamber and her hands came up pulling the hood back to expose her face, and I couldn't help a gasp of shock. Part of her jaw was missing completely and had been replaced with a steel plate that was already discoloured. Her hair was long and glossy which made the disfigurement even more stark. One eye was milky and one ear missing. She smiled at me,

"It's not a nice sight my dear but then fighting werewolves isn't a good idea either. Once I find a supply of venom again this will look much better. What do you want Peter Whitlock? You know my price I take it?"

He nodded,

"I want to find Charlotte Whitlock."

"Ah yes, your "mate". I understand she betrayed you. Now that is a crime I abhor. You want me to locate her for you so you can get your revenge?"

"Yes."

"And you are willing to pay my price?"

"Yes. I'll return as soon as I find Charlotte."

I couldn't tear my eyes away from the wreckage that had once been a beautiful young woman and she was conscious of my looks.

"You are?"

"Bella Swan, Jasper's mate."

"I see, and you are accompanying Peter Whitlock on his quest?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Why? Because he's a friend and Charlotte tried to have my mate and my friend killed by Maria."

"Yes,and I understand Maria is dead, not that it's any great loss to our world. Very well, I will help you Peter Whitlock but you might find my price for the information a little higher than expected."

"I don't care, I want her."

"Oh I know you do and I will find her for you but in return I want her brought here alive,"

"Alive? Why?"

"I grow lonely Peter Whitlock. In return for the information you seek I want Charlotte as payment. I promise you she will never leave here so you see, we both get what we want. You get revenge, Charlotte will live here below ground as my companion and provide me with all the venom I need to survive. Do you agree?"

Peter nodded his head but I could see he was little unsure,

"What do you think Bella Swan? Does it seem a fair exchange to you?"

"Yes it does but it's not my decision to make."

"No, it isn't".

She looked once more at Peter waiting silently for his decision.

"Very well, I'll bring her back here to you and you give your word that she will never see the light of day again?"

"I do. Then we have a deal Peter Whitlock"

She stretched out a hand missing three fingers and he took it, shaking on the deal.

"How long will it take you to trace her?"

She laughed,

"You can have her hiding place now if you so desire, you see when I heard what she had done I made it my business to find out where she was. I had a strange feeling you might come to me when you couldn't find her. I'm well aware I am a last resort and I understand why but I too have to do what It takes to survive. She's in the Devils Backbone."

"Iowa? Backbone State Park?"

"That's the one so you don't have a long search, you're almost there as it is. I look forward to your return."

When we left, through a different exit I stopped Peter,

"Are you going to take Charlotte back to Raven?"

"Yes, it's not a good idea to try to double cross her, she still has friends in our world who would be only too happy to kill me if I did that."

"Were all those injuries caused by werewolves?"

"Just one Bella and Raven killed it before it could complete the job on her but she shuns society because of it. She's just too different to get away with living among humans even as a nomad."

"I guess I understand that and in a way I'm glad of the price she asked. I know Charlotte isn't really your mate, she couldn't be to do the things she did but I'd still hate for you to have her death on your hands."

He smiled and kissed my cheek,

"You're to good for this life Bella. So, I guess I'll see you two later."

"I'm sorry?"

"Well, I have to go to Iowa and you and the Major have other things to do. I'll be in touch when it's over."

"Peter Whitlock are you dumb or just playing stupid? We're going with you. Don't forget she put you and Jasper at risk. I want to see her in Raven's hands before I can settle."

So it was arranged that we would drive to the State Park and begin our hunt for Charlotte but before we got very far Darius contacted us,

"So what's happening? You found Charlotte yet?"

Jasper explained what had happened and what we were doing.

"OK Give me a few hours and I might be able to pinpoint her for you. I'm travelling north but I don't think I can catch you up before you go in so I'll set up my computer in a motel and guide you in. That OK with Peter?"

"Thanks Darius, that's great. It's good to have such intelligent friends."

Peter had been very subdued since we freed him from Maria and I missed the foul-mouthed but funny guy he had been and could only hope that once this was over I might see him return.


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter Fifty Three

Peter

As we entered the state park my anger started to boil, my mate, my wife, had betrayed not only me but The Major too and for what? Because she was jealous that he'd found a mate? I couldn't get why she had done that to us. All these years I'd thought she was my mate, we'd lived as a couple and I loved her with my whole being and now I find out that she didn't really love me. She can't have done if she could contact Maria like that. Was she expecting me? She must know there was no way I would rest until I found her. Did she expect to get off scot-free? I doubted that, she knew how we felt about traitors and that's just what she was. My cell phone buzzed again and I threw it to Bella,

"Peter?"

"No Bella, what have you got for us Darius?"

"She's in a ravine close to the eastern base of the Devils Backbone, well hidden, it took me some time to locate her with a military satellite."

"Do we want to know how you did this Darius?"

"Probably not but I'll talk you in. I can hold on to the position for another hour max but that should give you time to get close enough."

Darius

The military were going crazy that one of their satellites had developed a glitch and were frantically trying to get control back but I'd put enough walls up that it would take them some time. Charlotte was well hidden and I knew she was hoping to lay low until the heat died down a bit then probably make a run for it to the continent but she must know that escape was pretty remote with The Major, Bella, and myself helping Peter. I'd liked Char and had been convinced they were meant for each other, hearing she'd handed him to Maria had been a real shock and when we got him free of her and I saw the state he was in I knew the flames of hell would seem a walk in the park compared to what he was likely to do with her. Peter had loyalty in spades but he expected it in return and he didn't take deceit well. I watched as they drove into the park before ringing then stayed glued to the split screen. I saw no sign that Charlotte was aware she was in increasing danger, she was calm and not moving off. Occasionally I rang Bella to give them directions if they went off track but within an hour they were only about a mile away which was good because I was just about out of time too.

"I've got to sign off now Bella, I'm about to lose the satellite. Good luck all of you."

I packed up my lap top and left the motel as the satellite started moving back to its original orbit.

Peter

We parked up and went the rest of the way on foot creeping up on an unsuspecting Charlotte until she was hemmed in then I stood up where she could see me and she jumped in fear.

"What you doing here Charlotte? Did you really think you could hide from me?"

She shook her head,

"No not really but I had to try. I suppose The Major and Bella are with you, your two shadows. I guess I'm glad Maria didn't kill you or him,"

"Glad? Well that makes me feel warm and fucking fuzzy to hear that. What the hell were you thinking of Charlotte? Do you hate me so much? Why didn't you just tell me to get the hell away from you? Run away? Why this?"

"I warned you I was leaving and still you let me go. I didn't mean enough to you Peter. I wanted to be the only person in your life and you kept dragging us around to help your precious Major. I got sick of hearing about him and then he brings a human girl into our lives. An ignorant foolish girl, what the hell was he thinking when he did that? Did you think the Volturi would ever stop looking for her? No, and yet you wanted us to stay with them. What about us? What about ME?"

Her voice rose to a shout with the last word.

"I loved you Charlotte, I just needed you to stick by me as I stuck by him."

She shook her head violently,

"No, you can't have it all but when I gave you the choice you didn't choose me did you?"

"Choice? It was a fucking ultimatum Char. It's too late for words now. You got your throw of the dice and you lost, now its my turn."

"Are you going to kill me Peter? The woman you profess to love."

"No I'm not, you see killing you wouldn't be enough for me, I want you to suffer,"

"So you're going to hound me across the globe are you?"

"Nah, you're not fucking worth it woman."

Charlotte

He jumped down into my clearing with a frustrated look on his face and I felt a spark of hope but it was dashed when he shook his head,

"Come on Charlotte."

"Where?"

"Somewhere you can't do me or The Major any more harm"

"Oh? You taking me to Volterra? I hear Aro and Caius are dead."

"They are but it's not Volterra. I couldn't face the thought of sitting on a plane with you all those hours. Our journey is much shorter."

He moved fast and took me by surprise grabbing my upper arm and dragging me back up the rocks to join the others.

"Well I was right about those two. You're still following him around like a puppy dog."

I ignored Bella and she didn't look at me but I could see pity in her eyes, she felt sorry for Peter and I burst out laughing.

"Don't bother Bella, Peter doesn't deserve your pity, he brought this on himself. Watch The Major, he might do the same, find that friendship is more important than his mate."

"Shut the fuck up or I'll remove your tongue for the trip."

I knew Peter meant it so I kept quiet getting more nervous the further Bella drove. Where were we going?

I still had no idea what was going on when the truck stopped in a forest and I was dragged once more behind Peter until we reached a hidden cave system. Who the hell lived here or was it an underground cell for me? Did he really think he could keep me imprisoned for the rest of my life? If he did he was crazy. It wasn't until I saw the cloaked figure that I became really worried and when she pushed her hood back and I saw the ravaged face I finally understood. I turned to Peter fear filling me,

"You can't do this to me."

"Yeah I can. I just did. Welcome to Ravens world."

She smiled and it twisted her features even more,

"Charlotte we're going to be good friends I can feel it. Peter if you would just hold her a moment.

He grabbed my arms and held them behind me as she approached with what looked like a collar and snapped it round my neck.

"This is just insurance Charlotte. As long as you stay within the caves you are perfectly safe but if you attempt to leave the collar will disrupt your brain with pain, its like a mechanical Jane Volturi, more clumsy but equally effective. Oh yes, if you should attempt to attack or kill me the collar will do the same thing and if you manage to destroy me look forward to eternity in agony. I thought it only fair to fill you in on the deal. Thank you Peter, your debt is paid."


	54. Chapter 54

**Another story comes to an end and I'd just like to thank everyone for reading and reviewing. Jules x**

Chapter Fifty Four

Bella

Once we left Raven Peter split, he wouldn't come with us or agree to meet up with Darius which I thought would have been a good thing. They'd both lost mates although in different circumstances but Pete just mumbled something about needing time to adjust and ran off at full speed. We watched him out of sight then Jasper rang Darius to give him the news.

"I'm glad it's over for him though I suspect it wont be easy to adjust knowing she's still alive. I'll give him a few weeks then catch up with him. In the meantime don't worry I have my eye on him just in case he tries something stupid though come to think of it he's usually doing something stupid so who knows. Take care you two and have fun."

We certainly tried although both of us had Peter in the back of our minds so it wasn't easy. We found an old place that needed renovating just outside Portland and Esme flew in to give us some ideas. She looked radiant, happier than I'd ever seen her and she was so bubbly it seemed like a new person. We caught up on the news in Volterra,

"Marcus and I are working hard with Sulpicia and the remaining guard to update our laws and reach out to nomads and covens alike telling them of the new regime. The Romanians thought they might stand a chance of muscling in but Marcus soon put them straight."

"What about Carlisle and Edward?"

She went silent for a few minutes and I thought I might have upset her but then she started to smile,

"You know I'm not a vindictive person but I get a great deal of joy at watching Edward frustrated by his mental shackles. Poor Carlisle just doesn't seem to get a break, he hates the idea that Edward is behaving because he has no choice. He's begged Marcus to set Edward free of Chelsea's gift but he gets nowhere. I think he understands that Edward is far too greedy a person to have a deep relationship with anyone. If he were free he would leave Volterra with or without Carlisle's company. Still they made their bed, let them lay on it."

"What about Sulpicia? Hows she doing with Aro gone?"

"Chelsea and Corin are great with her, she doesn't even think about him as far as we know and she has some great ideas to involve the rest of our world in its government. Before you ask both girls decided to stay along with most of the guard and we've had some new recruits contact us, it seems the reason they didn't want to be in the guard was because they didn't trust Aro to play fair with them,"

"Now what do you think gave them that idea?"

"No idea Bella. It's good to see you and Jazz so happy. I just wish Alice were here, she'd have loved it, the overthrow of Aro and Caius, Rose and Emmett happy together away from Volterra and you and Jazz. I think she already knew what was on the cards before she set the trail for you to follow."

"Yes it's almost as if she'd seen it all. What I don't understand though is why she didn't see the Volturi coming for her or her own death."

"Maybe someone changed their mind or maybe the guard acted off his own back, whichever it was he's dead too. I do miss her though, she really was my young daughter and always full of fun."

"We miss her too Esme."

"Have you heard anything from Darius or Peter? That was so tragic."

"Nothing yet but he promised to get in touch once he'd sorted himself out so we're just going to have to wait I guess."

Jasper

When Esme went back to Volterra the place seemed a little quiet although Bella and I made the most of the privacy, we just couldn't get enough of each other. We were still waiting to hear from Peter three months down the line and I was concerned, he wasn't good on his own, he admitted as much himself and then came the envelope. It was postmarked Forks Washington and was from Rose, inviting us up for a party. Esme and Marcus were going to be married and we were invited to an engagement party. I was glad it wasn't in Italy because neither of us relished the idea of going back there too soon.

We drove up taking our time and sightseeing as we went. Bella pointed out places she'd visited with her mother but she had decided staying dead was the best for everyone so she used the name Darius had given her when they met Hannah Swift on legal documents. As we approached Forks under cover of darkness she was very nervous but no one saw us, we would leave the next evening the same way and no one would ever know that Bella Swan was still alive.

As we drove down the familiar driveway I noticed the twinkle lights hung in the trees and had to smile,

"You thinking about Alice too Jasper? She loved those lights didn't she?"

"Alice loved celebrations full stop, she'd have loved organising Esme's wedding although I'm not sure Esme would have been quite so keen."

"Esme misses her though."

"We all do Bella, Alice had that certain something that endeared her to everyone."

"Except Peter that is."

"True, she used to drive him crazy."

Bella

I didn't hear Jaspers last words I was too busy staring at the open doorway of the Cullen house unable to believe my eyes.

"Jasper"

He looked up from reversing the car to the porch and sat stunned. Peter stood there with a huge grin on his face and his arm was round a figure we knew only too well. I threw open my door and raced up the steps to pull Alice into a hug. It was some time before things calmed down enough for her to tell her story.

"I saw everything and the only way I could change what was going to happen was by faking my own death. After all who else could see I was still alive? The ashes you saw weren't mine, I have a rather special friend who manages illusions. Demetri thought he'd killed me and you thought you saw the pile of ashes.

"And Peter?"

"Yes I saw that too but I couldn't do anything without ruining the rest of the plan. I did speak to Raven though and persuaded her to take a different payment. You see I knew once Peter was truly free of Charlotte he'd see me at last. The reason he always hated me was because he didn't understand his feelings for me. It took me some time to find him, he kept changing his mind, but not so long to believe me when I told him we were meant to be together. Now, here we are and I think I might arrange a double wedding unless you'd like to make it a triple?"

She looked at both of us eagerly and I could see Esme willing the right answer from us.

"Well I haven't been asked yet Alice so..."

Jasper dropped to one knee and proposed right there in front of everyone so what could I do but accept? Everything had finally worked out for the best for everyone involved and Alice was back where she belonged with Peter and her family.

THE END.


End file.
